Nada es lo que parece TodoMomo
by Becky Ongaku
Summary: Lo que vean tus ojos no siempre es verdad, muchas cosas pueden mal interpretarse. Y eso es lo que aprenderán Momo y Todoroki, a no dejarse llevar por lo que sus ojos vean, porque las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen. TodoMomo BakuMomo
1. ¿Todoroki con Midoriya?

Era un día normal de escuela, la hora libre había llegado, algunos alumnos salían del aula para ir al patio o al comedor, otros se quedaban en sus salones, entre ellos Shoto e Izuku, ambos se quedaron en el salón.

Shoto se sentía realmente nervioso, después de tanto tiempo sintiendo ese profundo amor por Momo, ha decidido finalmente confesarle sus sentimientos, pero no estaba acostumbrado, era la primera vez que sentía tales sentimientos por alguien, pero después de compartir tantas cosas por Momo, su amabilidad, su inteligencia ¿y para qué negarlo? Su belleza, eran una mezcla perfecta que convertía a Momo en una persona maravillosa, además la pelinegra no dejaba indiferente a otros chicos, lo celos lo carcomían no podía evitarlo.

Por suerte contaba con el apoyo de Izuku para ayudarle a practicar.

—Muy bien, entonces quieres practicar el cómo declararte a Yaoyozoru ¿verdad? —dijo el peliverde.

Shoto asintió.

—Muy bien, cuenta conmigo—apoyó Izuku con una sonrisa.

Momo iba directo al aula tras olvidar un pequeño libro que quería leer tranquilamente en el patio trasero, al llegar, vio a Shoto y a Izuku en el aula, que extraño, ambos se miraban fijamente y ella no quería molestar, quizás estaban discutiendo algo importante, pero realmente quería leer su libro, bueno, entraría y saldría rápido.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando…

—Te amo

Momo se detuvo en seco, sus ojos estaban como platos ¿había escuchado mal? ¿Acaso Shoto le dijo "te amo" a Izuku? ¿Qué significaba esto?

—Hace tiempo que tengo estos sentimientos, lamento no haber sido capaz de decirte esto antes, pero no tenía el valor, es la primera vez que me siento así, no soy un experto en esto, pero…realmente espero que aceptes mis sentimientos.

No había duda alguna Shoto se estaba confesando a Izuku, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Será que dentro de esa gran amistad había un sentimiento más fuerte? Momo miró la reacción del peliverde.

Él…estaba sonriendo, Izuku estaba sonriendo ¿significaba que le correspondía?

¡No podía creerlo! Shoto está enamorado de Izuku.

No, no debía reaccionar así, amor es amor sin importar nada…pero entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?

Claro, la respuesta es obvia.

Momo también está enamorada de Shoto, pero nunca tuvo el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos, se conformaba con ser su compañera, pero gracias a su cobardía Izuku ganó el corazón de Shoto.

Momo tapó su boca, impresionada y derrotada.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que terminar así?

No, no debía estar triste, debía estar feliz por ellos, apoyarlos.

Sin esperárselo una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, no, no debe llorar, definitivamente no debe llorar.

Tenía que ir rápido al baño y lavarse la cara, tenía que calmarse y pensar con claridad.

Dispuesta a ir al baño, se da media vuelta sin fijarse a su alrededor y termina chocando con cierto rubio.

— ¡Oye mira por dónde caminas!

Momo levantó la vista encontrándose con la irritada mirada de Bakugo.

—L-Lo siento…

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué te disculpas? Normalmente me regañarías, eres una mandona después de todo.

—Tengo que ir al baño—Momo sentía un gran dolor en su garganta.

— ¿Por qué hablas raro? ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¡Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo!

—Por favor Bakugo, enserio…tengo que ir al baño.

— ¡Me vale una mierda y mírame cuando te hablo!

Furioso, Bakugo toma bruscamente el rostro de la pelinegra haciendo que lo mire, el rubio abrió los ojos con estupor, se esperaba cualquier cosa, incluso un reclamo por ser brusco con ella, pero nunca esperó verla con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Por qué…lloras?

Momo frunció el ceño y rápidamente apartó las manos de Bakugo para irse corriendo, dejando al rubio estupefacto.

¿Qué rayos pasaba con esa chica? Siempre se mostraba firme y estricta, pero ésta vez se veía…débil.

—Tks, como si me importara.

Metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a continuar su camino, pero antes de dar el segundo paso se detuvo.

Maldición, haber visto a Momo llorar despertó su curiosidad, le molestaba demasiado ese sentimiento.

Shoto respiraba hondo, después de haber practicado con el peliverde se sentía con más confianza, quizás hablaría con Momo al terminar la escuela.

—Gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda Midoriya.

—Para eso están los amigos, además, haber practicado contigo me ha dado el valor de confesarle por fin mis sentimientos a Uraraka, debo dejar del miedo a un lado o nunca seré capaz de avanzar.

— ¿Y cuándo se lo dirás?

—Quizás…mañana en la hora libre o al terminar la escuela, debo pensarlo bien.

—En ese caso, buena suerte Midoriya.

—Gracias, buena suerte para ti también.

Después de un pequeño rato de lavarse la cara, Momo respiraba profundamente, se miraba en el espejo sin poder evitar sentir vergüenza de sí misma, ¿por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué era tan débil? Sus sentimientos por Shoto eran más fuertes que sus intentos por mantenerse firme.

Y para colmo Bakugo la había visto llorar ¡Que humillante!

No importaba nada, lo importante es que Shoto sea feliz y si Izuku le puede dar esa felicidad ella los apoyará sin dudarlo.

Dio un último suspiro y salió del baño, decidida a no llorar de nuevo.

Para su sorpresa, Bakugo se encontraba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados precisamente fuera del baño de chicas.

Momo parpadeó desconcertada, furioso, Bakugo se acerca a ella.

— ¿Ya dejaste de llorar como magdalena o todavía te falta?

— ¿Por qué estás parado frente al baño de damas?

— ¡No me respondas con otra pregunta maldita sea! ¡Responde!

Momo estaba sorprendida, ¿por qué de pronto Bakugo se mostraba tan interesado en ella? Lo normal sería que él pasara de largo.

—Lo siento Bakugo, pero no te incumbe.

— ¡Me hiciste verte llorar joder! ¿Sabes lo incómodo que es eso?

—Pues…

— ¡Responde ya!

Momo lo miraba pensativa, ¿por qué Bakugo insistía tanto? No es propio de él, ¿sería una señal? ¿Bakugo es digno de confianza? ¿Podría desahogarse con él?

—Prométeme que no comentarás nada.

— ¿Me estás jodiendo?

— ¡Prométemelo!

— ¡Bien! Lo prometo ¿contenta? ¡Ahora habla!

Momo suspiró antes de hablar.

—Todoroki y Midoriya tienen una relación más allá de la amistad.

Momo miraba el suelo, aun sintiendo un dolor en su pecho al decir esas palabras, esperando escuchar lo que el rubio diría.

Pero los segundos pasaban y todo era completo silencio, levantó la vista encontrándose con un Bakugo pálido y la mirada estupefacta.

— ¿Deku…y…Todoroki? ¿Me estás jodiendo?

—No, escuché a Todoroki confesarle sus sentimientos a Midoriya y por lo que vi él aceptaba sus sentimientos.

Esto tenía que ser una broma, si bien Izuku nunca le pareció muy masculino jamás imaginó que le gustara los hombres, y mucho menos a Shoto.

Unos recuerdos invadieron la mente del rubio, cuando eran pequeños y Deku lo acosaba porque lo "admiraba", admiraba su valentía y lo fuerte que era… ¿Enserio era sólo eso o…?

¡Mierda!

Además, quizás eso explicaba por qué pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que ellos tuvieran esa clase de gustos, sinceramente a él le daba lo mismo los gustos de los demás…pero ahora se sentía atormentado.

La dulce voz de Momo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Estás bien Bakugo? ¿Te ves pálido?

— ¡Claro que estoy bien maldita sea! Sólo que nunca imaginé que Deku tuviera esos gustos.

—Pues sea como sea, hay que respetarlos, confío en que no se lo dirás a nadie y no quiero saber que los tratas mal sólo por tener sentimientos el uno por el otro.

Bakugo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

— ¡Joder ya sé! Mientras no se acerquen a mí no habrá heridos, a todo esto, ¿por qué te afectó de tal manera que te hizo llorar?

Momo se sorprendió, no se esperaba esa pregunta, con una sonrisa triste respondió cabizbaja.

—Porque…desde hace tiempo que estoy enamorada de Todoroki.

Oh que bien, lo que le faltaba, una chica enamorada de un homosexual, que historia más barata.

— ¿No te pudiste haber fijado en un hombre de verdad?

— ¡El que le guste su mismo sexo no le quita el que sea hombre! —exclamó la pelinegra molesta.

Bakugo rodó los ojos.

—Como sea, ¿él sabe que te gusta?

—No, nunca tuve el valor de decirle mis sentimientos, pero…sí él es feliz, yo soy feliz, y sé que Midoriya será un gran novio.

Bakugo tenía un tic en el ojo, en primer lugar ¿por qué rayos estuvo tan interesado en saber el porqué del llanto de esa mandona? Hubiera preferido evitarse esa revelación, la verdad él ya sospechaba que Momo estaba enamorada de Shoto, pero él estaba casi seguro que Shoto le correspondía, quizás sólo era que el chico bicolor era demasiado amable y eso despertó ese fuerte sentimiento en Momo.

¡Arg! Demasiada cursilería para su gusto, que horror.

—De alguna forma, ahora que te conté esto me siento más tranquila.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué mierda dices?

—Eres la última persona a la que le hubiera contado esto…pero…sin embargo eres el único que lo sabe, y eso me hace sentir tranquila, es difícil de explicar pero…gracias por escucharme y lamento haberte preocupado—dijo Momo con una dulce sonrisa.

¿Eh? ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué el corazón del rubio de pronto comenzó a acelerarse? ¿Y por qué sentía calor en sus mejillas? ¿Qué rayos sucedía?

— ¡No me preocupé por ti! Sólo me pareció fastidioso verte llorar joder.

Pero incluso dicho eso, la sonrisa de la pelinegra no se borraba.

—Está bien, no me retracto, gracias por escucharme Bakugo, sé que puedo confiar en ti.

Algo no estaba bien, su mente estaba en blanco, ¿por qué su cerebro no estaba trabajando como es debido? El rubio desvió rápidamente la mirada.

—Mierda, las mujeres se ponen sentimentales por cualquier cosa, si ya estás mejor entonces quita esa cara de fracaso y muestra el carácter de siempre.

Bakugo tenía razón, no debía dejarse caer, ella se conformaba con ser compañera de Shoto, aunque no correspondiera sus sentimientos, platicar como dos compañeros la hacía realmente feliz, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, se prometió a sí misma apoyar la relación de Shoto con Izuku.

Tenía que aceptar su destino.

La hora libre había acabado, los alumnos regresaban a sus salones.

Shoto e Izuku se sentaron en sus lugares, sus compañeros iban entrando, todo iba bien hasta que…

Momo entró junto a Bakugo, que raro, ¿por qué esos dos entraban juntos? Normalmente Bakugo siempre era el último en llegar, más importante, Momo tenía una sonrisa, una dulce sonrisa, dedicándosela a Bakugo quien hacía todo lo posible por evitar la mirada de la pelinegra.

Shoto apretó los puños con fuerza, un sentimiento de incomodidad empezó a apoderarse de él, movió la cabeza hacia los lados, no, no era momento de dudar.

Momo era amable con todos, le sonríe así a todos, eso no hacía a Bakugo especial, debía tranquilizarse, no debía dar un paso atrás, tenía que avanzar y alejar su miedo al rechazo.

Las clases continuaron con normalidad, aunque no para todos.

Shoto seguía confundido y molesto, preguntándose aún por qué Momo y Bakugo entraron juntos, quería pensar que sólo era casualidad, pero algo en su mente le gritaba que no era así.

Bakugo tampoco estaba tranquilo, se sentía extraño, la sonrisa de Momo no se borraba de su mente por más que lo intentara, algo no estaba bien en su cabeza ese día.

Momo seguía triste, no podía negarlo, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, tenía que respetar los sentimientos de Shoto, si él estaba enamorado de Izuku no había nada más que hacer.

No pudo evitar preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si ella le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos, ¿él le correspondería o no? Suspiró, el "hubiera" no existe de todas formas.

Por fin era hora de salida, Shoto respiró hondo, era ahora o nunca, al salir de la escuela Shoto vio a Momo caminando hacia el portón, tenía que darse prisa y llamarla, tenía que ser valiente e ignorar los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

— ¡Yaoy…!—la iba a llamar pero se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando vio a Bakugo acercarse a ella.

— ¡Oye tú mandona! Olvidaste tu tonta lista de alumnos.

—Oh, gracias, lo siento, estuve un poco distraída.

—Tks, sólo pon más atención y listo, no me digas que sigues pensando en ese chico bicolor.

—No puedo evitarlo Bakugo, es…algo que no puedo explicar con palabras.

Bakugo suspiró, definitivamente no comprendía ese molesto sentimiento llamado "amor", ¿por qué era las personas se complicaban tanto? Nunca había experimentado algo así y esperaba nunca experimentarlo, se veía muy problemático.

—Me da igual esa mierda, sólo quita esa cara deprimente que molesta, tienes carácter así que no te dejes derrumbar sólo por no ser correspondida.

—Je, sí, tienes razón, tengo que seguir adelante y apoyar a Todoroki y Midoriya, por cierto Bakugo, sé que quizás te fastidie, pero una vez más te doy las gracias por escucharme, lamento si te molesté.

De nuevo esa tonta sonrisa, el corazón del rubio volvió a acelerarse, ¿qué rayos pasaba? ¿Así iba a estar cada vez que Momo sonriera? Algo no funcionaba con él ese día definitivamente.

Desvió rápidamente la mirada.

—Maldición, tampoco soy un estúpido peluche, ya deja de darme las gracias y sólo vuelve a tu fuerte carácter de siempre, es aburrido y molesto verte derrumbada por ese tipo.

Era extraño, Momo siempre miró a Bakugo como un chico problemático que le daba igual sus compañeros, pero al final es diferente, y aunque sea una masa de orgullo es realmente un gran chico.

Esa escena no pasó desapercibida para Shoto, ¿entonces no era su imaginación? ¿Por qué ambos parecían llevarse tan bien? ¿Por qué Momo le sonreía tiernamente al rubio?

Algo pasaba y definitivamente no le gustaba.

Una mano en su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se dio media vuelta encontrándose con Izuku.

—Hola Todoroki, ¿qué tal te fue? ¿Ya hablaste con Yaoyozoru?

—Yo…no…no he podido.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Es extraño, pero es como si Yaoyozoru y Bakugo se volvieran…cercanos de repente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Kacchan y Yaoyozoru? ¿Estás seguro?

Shoto miró en dirección al dúo que aún seguía platicando, Momo seguía sonriendo mientras Bakugo seguía con su cara de amargado, pero…pese a verse enojado algo en él se veía diferente.

Izuku siguió la mirada de Shoto, mirando al dúo, abrió los ojos con estupor.

—Vaya, podría pensar que Yaoyozoru está regañando a Kacchan como siempre lo hace pero…realmente es extraño.

—Midoriya, tú crees que…

— ¡Ánimo Todoroki! No te eches atrás ahora, confiésale tus sentimientos a Yaoyozoru, ella es agradable con todo el mundo, seguro sólo está siendo amable con Kacchan, no los veo teniendo sentimientos el uno por el otro, y aunque así fuera lucha por Yaoyozoru, la amas ¿verdad? ¡Lucha por ella! —exclamó el peliverde con una gran sonrisa, tomando de los hombros a Shoto.

Shoto lo miró sorprendido, Izuku tenía razón, no debía dejarse vencer, sus sentimientos por Momo son verdaderos, sinceros, había planeado por un mes cómo expresarle sus sentimientos a la pelinegra, ese valor no debía dejarse caer.

A lo lejos, Momo miró a Izuku y Shoto juntos, sintió una repentina opresión en su pecho.

"¡Sé fuerte!" pensó.

—T-Tengo que irme, hasta mañana Bakugo—rápidamente la pelinegra se fue desconcertando al rubio por su repentina prisa.

Bakugo se masajeó la nuca, ha sido el día más raro que ha tenido, sacudió la cabeza, necesitaba calmarse y pensar con claridad.

Sentimientos confusos y malos entendidos, la mezcla perfecta para complicarse la vida.

 **Continuará…**


	2. ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Eran las seis de la mañana, Momo se terminaba de arreglar para ir a la escuela, suspiró, le costó dormir ya que no podía sacar a Shoto de su cabeza, se puso a estudiar para que le de sueño pero eso no ayudó demasiado, sacudió su cabeza, no, tenía que ser fuerte, concentrarse en sus estudios y ser una mejor heroína, de lo contrario no podría avanzar en la vida, respiró hondo y se dio un leve golpe en las mejillas con sus manos.

— ¡Vamos Momo! Ya no vale la pena estar triste, sé fuerte—susurró para sí misma.

Con una sonrisa, tomó su mochila y salió rumbo a la escuela.

Shoto no estaba más tranquilo, camino a casa no podía dejar de pensar en Momo y en su cercanía con Bakugo, ¿acaso se habrán hecho amigos? No es como que Momo no pueda tener amigos, está en todo su derecho, pero verla tan feliz con Bakugo era…joder, ni él mimo podía explicarlo.

Quizás su temor a ser rechazado le estaba haciendo imaginar cosas, tenía que tranquilizarse o nunca daría el primer paso con Momo, ser fuerte y valiente son las características de un héroe.

Bakugo estaba ya en el salón, era muy rara la ocasión en la que llegaba temprano a clases, pero es que no pudo evitarlo, casi no durmió en toda la noche por pensar en Momo, enserio que tontería, ¿por qué no podía sacar a esa chica de su cabeza? ¡Es realmente frustrante!

— ¿Qué pasa amigo? Te ves molesto, más de lo normal—dijo su pelirrojo amigo Kirishima con una sonrisa burlona.

—Cierra el pico.

—Oh vamos, somos amigos ¿no?

—Yo nunca dije eso.

— ¡Bakugo!

El rubio suspiró, nunca lo diría en voz alta pero le tenía un gran aprecio a Kirishima, quizás desahogarse con él no le vendría mal.

— ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que no puedes sacarte a alguien de tu cabeza?

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Una chica?

—Algo así

—Pues…no, sinceramente no, excepto mis ídolos, los tengo como modelos a seguir, fuera de eso no.

Por alguna extraña razón esa respuesta no le tranquilizaba.

—Tks

— ¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguien que tienes en mente?

—Quizás, casi no dormí por la misma razón.

—Mmmm, ¿es una chica?

—Sí

—Oh Bakugo, ¿será que esa chica te gusta?

Las alarmas del rubio se encendieron rápidamente.

¿Momo? ¿Gustarle? ¡Eso nunca!

Bakugo se levantó bruscamente de su asiento golpeando fuertemente la mesa.

— ¡Yaoyozoru no me gusta maldita sea!

Kirishima parpadeó desconcertado.

— ¿Eh? ¿Acaso es por Yaoyozoru que casi no dormiste?

Bakugo se sonrojó rápidamente, maldición, se impactó tanto que habló de más sin pensarlo.

La sonrisa traviesa del pelirrojo lo molestó más.

— ¿Será que por fin el enojón Bakugo se ha enamorado de una chica? Eso es genial amigo, aunque no me imaginé que sería Yaoyozoru.

— ¡Esa mandona ni en mil años me gustaría así que cierra el pico!

—Buenos días—saludó Momo con su dulce voz y una gran sonrisa entrando al aula.

Hablando del rey de Roma…o en este caso reina.

El corazón de Bakugo latió con fuerza, joder, no escuchó la conversación ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

Kirishima no borraba su molesta sonrisilla.

—Buenos días Yaoyozoru, al parecer tú también llegaste temprano—dijo el pelirrojo, notando como el rubio hacía todo lo posible por no mirar a la pelinegra.

—Es que Iida no podrá venir temprano hoy ya que se le presentó algo, así que como representante me ocuparé de su parte ya que hoy nos íbamos a reunir para hacer los preparativos para el día de San Valentín.

—Wow, ¿enserio celebraremos ese día? ¡Me parece genial!

—Jejejeje tienes razón, al principio yo no estaba muy segura pero Iida insistió en que siempre se deben aprovechar estas fechas para unirnos más como compañeros.

— ¡Estoy realmente de acuerdo!

En eso Momo observa a Bakugo quien no dejaba de mirar la ventana, bueno, debió imaginar que no nacería de él el saludarla, con lo orgulloso que es, así que se acercó a él sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Buenos días Bakugo.

Los ojos de Bakugo se abrieron con estupor aún sin mirar a la pelinegra, la verdad es que no se esperaba que lo saludara, estaba casi seguro que lo pasaría de largo.

Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para el pelirrojo, ver a Bakugo tan nervioso por una chica era realmente divertido.

—Lo siento Yaoyozoru, Bakugo no encontraba las palabras para saludarle—se burló Kirishima.

Lo siguiente fue Bakugo intentándolo asesinar con la mirada, no importaba cuanto apreciara al pelirrojo, lo quería matar joder.

—Oh, no te preocupes Bakugo, sé que no somos muy cercanos pero somos compañeros, así que puedes tener confianza para saludarme.

Bakugo la miró de reojo, ¿por qué no borraba su tonta sonrisa? ¿Por qué rayos tiene que ser tan…radiante?

Un momento… ¿Radiante? ¡No joder no!

—Tks, buenos días ¿contenta?

— ¿Ves? No es tan malo.

Momo no era consciente de lo nervioso que ponía al rubio, de lo que provocaba en él logrando hacer que su corazón latiera con fuerza, más rápido de lo normal.

—Oh no, la primera clase es de matemáticas, debo ir por mi libro a mi casillero, ahora vuelvo.

Dicho eso, Kirishima, se levantó de su asiento yendo directo a la salida, antes de irse volteó a ver a Bakugo con una gran sonrisa levantando el dedo pulgar con emoción.

Bakugo lo miró sorpresa… ¡Maldito pelos locos! Lo estaba dejando a solas con Momo a propósito.

Definitivamente lo mataría.

De pronto el rubio nota que la sonrisa de Momo se borra, pasando a una mirada un poco triste, suspiró.

—No me digas que aún estás triste por el bicolor.

—Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, de verdad trato de ser fuerte pero…soy…soy más débil de lo que creí—dijo con una sonrisa de resignación.

El rubio no pudo evitar rechinar los dientes, ¿enserio? ¿Es enserio? Ver a Momo tan deprimida le bajaba los ánimos, aunque fuera tan orgulloso reconocía la fuerza e inteligencia de la pelinegra, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, capaz de crear planes perfectos y con una inteligencia que no cualquiera tiene, y verla tan triste por algo tan insignificante le daba coraje, golpeó fuertemente la mesa asustando a la pelinegra.

— ¡¿Quieres parar de una maldita vez?! ¿Qué clase de heroína eres tú? Siempre te habías mostrado fuerte y segura y ahora te dejas vencer por algo como esto, no entiendo ese tonto sentimiento que muchos llaman "amor", pero si no eres capaz de superar esto entonces no eres digna de ser heroína, pero eres alguien valiente y lo reconozco, además tienes carácter y eres un modelo a seguir para muchos aquí, así que quita esa estúpida cara de perdedora y vuelve a ser la mandona de antes.

Momo estaba sorprendida, tanto de las palabras de Bakugo como de sí misma, es cierto, se estaba dejando vencer por sus sentimientos por Shoto, pero tenía que seguir adelante, si no podían ser algo más seguían siendo compañeros y eso es lo importante, tenía que avanzar, a mejorar para ser una gran heroína, es cierto que era un modelo a seguir para muchos y no quiere decepcionar a nadie, se dejó caer tras ser vencida por Tokoyami pero se levantó y siguió esforzándose y esta no sería la excepción.

Emocionada, tomó la mano de Bakugo sorprendiéndolo.

—Tienes toda la razón, ya he llorado mucho por este asunto, tengo que seguir adelante y no dejarme vencer o no seré capaz de ser una heroína, es extraño pero esta es la segunda vez que me levantas tanto el ánimo Bakugo, muchas gracias.

El rubio no sabía qué decir, la suavidad de las manos de Momo hicieron que rápidamente se le pasara el coraje, sus mejillas no tardaron en sonrojare…otra vez, desvió rápidamente la mirada pero sin alejar su mano de Momo, después de todo el contacto con Momo no le desagradaba del todo.

—Tks, enserio que eres problemática.

De pronto en el salón entra Shoto quien logra ver claramente la mano de Momo tomando la mano de Bakugo con una gran sonrisa, rápidamente frunció el ceño, ¿tanta era su confianza que incluso se tomaban de la manos? Algo definitivamente estaba mal aquí.

Se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de ambos, en especial de Momo.

—Buenos días

—Oh Todoroki bueno días, ¿estás bien? Te ves cansado.

—Sí, sólo no dormí bien pero eso no es importante.

— ¿Qué cosas dices? Dormir es una de las cosas más importantes para estar en forma y tener un gran día, aún falta un poco más antes de la primera clase, puedes dormir en la oficina si quieres, te acompaño.

Eso le encantaba de ella, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás incluso en lo más insignificante, no pudo evitar sonreír, de algún modo Momo logró quitarle un poco el coraje.

—Gracias por preocuparte, pero de verdad estoy bien.

—Entiendo, pero si te llegas a sentir mal no dudes en decirme.

—Gracia Yaoyozoru, lo tendré en cuenta.

En eso, la mirada del bicolor cae en Bakugo quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, Shoto borró rápidamente la sonrisa para fulminar con la mirada al rubio.

El ambiente comenzó a sentirse tenso, Momo no tardó en darse cuenta de ello, aunque Bakugo y Shoto siempre se miraban de manera retadora ahora el ambiente se sentía más tenso de lo normal, ¿acaso algo estaba mal entre ellos? O quizás Bakugo aún procesaba la idea de que Shoto gustara de un hombre.

Las clases dieron inicio transcurriendo con normalidad, a la primera hora libre Momo fue a dejar unos papeles a la sala de profesores, las clases eran algo perfecto para distraer su mente, necesitaba pensar en la escuela, en su futuro como heroína.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Shoto a quien se lo topó en el pasillo, parece que iba camino al comedor.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó el bicolor.

—Oh no descuida, tú sigue tu camino yo puedo con esto.

—Insisto, puedo notar que la pila de papeles te bloquea un poco la vista, no me importaría ayudarte.

—En ese caso, muchas gracias Todoroki.

Dicho eso, Momo le dio la mitad de la pila a Shoto y sin más ambos se dirigieron a la sala de maestros.

—Las chicas están muy emocionadas con el evento de San Valentín—dijo Shoto.

—Sí, no pueden esperar a que llegue ese día, aunque lo hacemos más por la amistad que hemos formado el grupo A—dijo Momo con una sonrisa.

—Sí, eso es agradable, aunque hay quienes lo esperan para declararse a las personas que les gusta, o eso supongo.

—Bueno, Uraraka está esperando ese día para confesarle sus sentimientos a Izuku.

Shoto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, vaya, entonces Deku sí era correspondido, tal parece que no tendría problema en su confesión.

En eso Momo notó la sorpresa en la mirada de Shoto, oh no, había olvidado por completo que Deku y Shoto ahora son pareja, rayos, de seguro le incomodó el comentario, tenía que cambiar de tema rápido antes de incomodar más al bicolor.

—P-Pero como dije es más aún por la amistad que hemos formado, esto…la clase de hoy estuvo interesante ¿no? Hemos mejorado nuestro quirk, me siento más fuerte cada día.

Sí, era un tema de conversación brusco pero era mejor eso a incomodar más a Shoto.

—Bueno, sí, hemos mejorado mucho, aunque tú te has lucido mucho Yaoyozoru.

— ¿Enserio lo crees?

—No lo creo, lo aseguro.

—Jeje, muchas gracias Todoroki, tú también te has vuelto muy fuerte.

Ambos llegaron a la sala a dejar la pila de papeles, quedando totalmente solos en el claro silencio.

El corazón de Shoto no dejaba de latir como loco, estar solo con Momo, lo ponía realmente nervioso pero también muy feliz.

—Realmente siento una gran admiración por ti Yaoyozoru, ver como tienes tropiezos para rápidamente levantarte y seguir adelante, además de ser inteligente y muy astuta, ver cómo te esfuerzas cada día por mejorar tu quirk y hacerte más fuerte, eso realmente es digno de ti.

El corazón de Momo daba tremendos saltos, a pesar de que sus compañeros la halagaran tanto el simple hecho de que Shoto le dijera esas palabras la llenaban de alegría, le levantaban el ánimo, no puedo evitar perderse en los ojos del bicolor quien la miraba con intensidad, era como si pudiera ver su alma, era como si nadie más que ellos existiera.

—Yaoyozoru yo…

En eso la puerta se abre con gran brusquedad dejando ver a un enorme hombre rubio y su gran sonrisa.

— ¡Oh que agradable sorpresa! Que bueno es verlos chicos, ¿están disfrutando de su hora libre?

All Might sin duda era un experto en aparecer en los momentos más inoportunos.

Ambos reaccionaron, dándose cuenta de que se habían perdido en la mirada del otro, Momo quería darse un buen golpe, mira que ponerse así por las palabras de Shoto, tenía que madurar, Shoto es un chico muy amable es obvio que le diría esas palabras, no debía ilusionarse cuando él ya era pareja de Deku, joder, necesita superarlo pero ya.

—A-Aquí traigo los papeles que Aizawa-sensei me pidió que trajera, lamento la intromisión—dicho eso hizo reverencia y rápidamente salió de la sala de maestros.

—Jajajaja, Yaoyozoru siempre tan educada—dijo el mayor con una gran sonrisa sin darse cuenta del ambiente.

Shoto suspiró, joder, ¿es que acaso el universo estaba en su contra? Era el momento perfecto para confesarle sus sentimientos ¿por qué tuvo que pasar esto?

Momo corrió rápido al baño de damas y se lavó la cara con desesperación.

— ¡Reacciona Momo! Todoroki ya tiene pareja, tú sólo eres su compañera ¡Supéralo! —exclamó mirándose al espejo.

Respiró hondo, bien, tenía que continuar con su día, no debía dejarse caer, no señor.

Decidida, salió del baño chocando al instante con cierto rubio quien iba pasando tranquilamente junto con su amigo pelirrojo.

— ¡Joder! ¿Siempre tendré que chocar contigo? —exclamó el rubio ligeramente molesto.

—Oh, lo siento Bakugo, salí sin fijarme.

—Tks, digno de ti.

— ¿Estás bien Yaoyozoru? Te ves pálida—preguntó Kirishima.

Bakugo rápidamente se fijó en el rostro de la pelinegra, es cierto, se veía más blanca de lo normal.

—Oh…es que…jejejeje nada importante.

El rubio arrugó el entrecejo ¿tendrá que ver con el maldito bicolor?

Kirishima levantó una ceja desconcertado, pero rápidamente sonrió con picardía.

—Si tienes algún problema puedes acudir con Bakugo, estoy seguro que estará dispuesto a escucharte.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que ese maldito pelos locos no puede mantener el pico cerrado?

—No lo dudo Kirishima, Bakugo realmente es muy bueno escuchando, y le estoy agradecida por eso—dijo Momo sonriendo dulcemente sin darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones del pelirrojo.

Bakugo se sonrojó de inmediato, enserio, quizás necesitaba ir al psicólogo o es que tantas peleas le han afectado la cabeza, ¿por qué se tenía que sonrojar siempre con esa chica? Esto ya no es normal.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo se agrandó.

—Tengo que ir a comprar algo al comedor, mientras Bakugo se puede quedar contigo Yaoyozoru.

— ¡¿Q…?!—los ojos del rubio estaban como platos.

—Oh, si no es molestia para Bakugo entonces no hay problema.

— ¡Genial! Te veo luego amigo—dicho eso, Kirishima se fue corriendo con una gran sonrisa, que buen amigo es ¿no?

Bakugo tenía ganas de incinerar a cierto pelirrojo, maldita sea.

Suavizó sus facciones notando algo seria a la pelinegra.

— ¿Qué pasó? Ese pelos locos tenía razón, estás un poco pálida.

—Oh, bueno…es que…tuve un momento muy…lindo con Todoroki.

— ¿Lindo?

—Es que…llevaba una pila de papeles a la sala de maestros y me lo topé en el pasillo, se ofreció a ayudarme y…y me dijo cosas muy lindas—dijo Momo sin poder evitar sonrojarse sonriendo dulcemente.

Esa imagen fue un golpe al corazón del rubio, Momo se veía tan…inocente, tan cálida, tan…

¡No! ¡Nada de eso! Esa chica es una mandona con hambre de poder, sí, eso.

Sacudió su cabeza con brusquedad intentando sacar esos estúpidos pensamientos de su mente.

—Pero de nuevo me ilusioné por algo perdido, Todoroki es muy amable, estoy segura que me dijo todo eso sólo porque me tiene aprecio, pero su corazón ya le pertenece a Deku.

—Joder no digas eso, aún intento procesar que esos dos sean…"eso" —dijo el rubio hastiado.

—Pero creo que lo voy aceptando poco a poco, aunque mi corazón aún lata tan fuerte por Todoroki, lo quiero apoyar, quiero verlo feliz.

Bakugo chasqueó la lengua, enserio, esa chica enserio era una tonta que se pasaba de buena persona, sin poder evitarlo, posó su mano en el hombro de la pelinegra mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Enserio eres una molestia, pero en fin, si necesitas hablar búscame, no soy el mejor dando consejos pero al menos podrá desahogarte.

Momo estaba sorprendida, esperaba un "cállate mandona que molestas", pero la mirada de Bakugo indicaba que hablaba con sinceridad, sonrió agradecida por el apoyo del rubio llevando su mano a la mano del rubio que aún seguía apoyada en su hombro.

Bakugo reaccionó, ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo? Su cuerpo se había movido por sí sólo al igual que su boca sacando esas ñoñas palabras.

¿Enserio que rayos le sucedía? Desvió rápidamente la mirada son un gran sonrojo.

—S-Sólo no me vuelvas a mencionar la relación de esos dos, no creo acostumbrarme.

A lo lejos, cierto peliverde miraba la escena totalmente sorprendido.

Al principio creyó que sólo eran celos de Shoto, pero al parecer Bakugo y Momo realmente se estaban volviendo…cercanos.

—Kacchan, ¿qué estás haciendo? —susurró.

 **Continuará…**


	3. Todo está mal

Los alumnos trabajaban tranquilamente en equipos de dos mientras Aizawa…pues…dormía.

Bakugo estaba haciendo equipo con Uraraka, aunque él decía que trabajaría bien solo pero fue obligado por el profesor a formar equipo con la pequeña castaña.

—Quita esa cara de enojado Bakugo, ¿tan malo es estar conmigo? —se quejó Uraraka haciendo puchero.

—Cállate que me desconcentras.

—Y tú me desconcentras con tu cara de amargado.

El rubio suspiró, ¿es que acaso esa niña no podía quedarse callada?

—A ver cara redonda, tú encárgate de entrelazar estas cuerdas, a ver si así te mantienes callada.

Ochako seguía haciendo puchero, ella quería hacer equipo con Tsuyu pero lamentablemente Aizawa le ordenó hacer equipo con Aoyama.

Suspiró derrotada, definitivamente era difícil hacer equipo con Bakugo cuando este pareciera querer matar a alguien.

Momo estaba haciendo equipo con Deku, el peliverde no podía olvidar la escena que vio de Momo y Bakugo, ¿enserio se habían vuelto tan cercanos? Era todo tan extraño, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que se hicieron amigos, miró de reojo al rubio quien estaba con Uraraka, había estado tan ocupado pensando en cómo confesarle sus sentimientos a la castaña que casi no había prestado atención a su alrededor, ¿debería informarle a Shoto? ¿Pero y si sólo era una paranoia suya? ¡Aaaarrrgg! Debería dejar de pensar tanto, pero aprovechando que hace equipo con Momo debería preguntarle discretamente.

—Esto…realmente eres muy buena con las manualidades Yaoyozoru—dijo el peliverde con su típica voz baja y nerviosa.

—Realmente me gustan estas cosas, mantienen mi mente ocupada, en especial en estos momentos.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Hay algo que te molesta?

Oh no, de nuevo habló de más, no era común en ella hablar antes de pensar, pero es que la situación de Shoto y Deku la han puesto demasiado…nerviosa.

Respiró hondo, tenía que inventarse algo rápido, no quería incomodar al peliverde.

—E-Es que…últimamente me he sentido extraña, no me puedo sacar a alguien de la cabeza y…me distrae mucho.

¡Rayos! No quería decir eso, su cabeza y su boca no estaban conectadas ese día joder.

Deku parpadeó desconcertado, oh no, ¿estará hablando de Bakugo? ¿Será que Bakugo le gusta? Si así es las probabilidades de que Shoto sea correspondido no son muchas ¡No! Lo mejor es calmarse, quizás esté hablando de Shoto…o eso esperaba.

Shoto no estaba más tranquilo, el bicolor hacía equipo con Jiro, quien hacía tranquilamente parte de la maqueta, al bicolor le costaba concentrarse, no podía dejar de mirar de reojo a Momo quien estaba muy concentrada procurando que la maqueta quedara perfecta, respiró hondo, él también debía concentrarse, pero es que era inevitable verla.

Genial, ahora se sentía tonto por ser incapaz de dejar de mirarla, vamos mal.

—Sé que Momo es guapa pero concéntrate en la maqueta.

Shoto reaccionó al escuchar la voz de Jiro, sus mejillas no tardaron en sonrojarse levemente.

—L-Lo siento.

La chica suspiró.

—Descuida, sé que es inevitable mirar a la persona que te gusta, pero tienes que ser discreto, tienes suerte de que Momo sea lenta para entender estas cosas.

— ¿Eso te pasa con Kaminari?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Él no deja de verte y no es para nada discreto, como ahora.

Shoto señaló con la barilla al mencionado quien miraba con una sonrisa super cool a Jiro, una gotita cayó en la sien de la chica.

—Eh…sí…algo así, pero Kaminari es un idiota sin remedio.

—Enserio lo intento, pero…no soy capaz de estar tranquilo.

— ¿Por qué no?

¿Sería buena idea contarle a la mejor amiga de la chica que le gusta lo que tanto le atormentaba? Quizás no sería buena idea, Jiro no se ve que sea una chica chismosa pero ¿qué tal si por accidente se le sale decirle a Momo que se muere de celos cada vez que Bakugo y Momo están juntos? No, no debía arriesgarse.

—Es…personal, pero lo arreglaré.

—Entiendo, buena suerte.

—Gracias

Que agradable que no lo presiona para que le diga.

Las clases habían terminado, todos iban directo a sus casas, Momo estaba en el pasillo guardando unos libros en su taquilla, suspiró, se acercaban los exámenes, necesitaba concentrarse totalmente y estudiar mucho.

—No has dejado de suspirar hoy.

Una voz conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos, el rubio la miraba con su típica cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No es difícil darse cuenta ¿de acuerdo? No es como si te hubiera mirado durante la clase—dijo desviando la mirada con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—Es que los exámenes se acercan y tengo que concentrarme en estudiar, pero Todoroki abarca mucho mi mente.

Bakugo rodó los ojos, bueno, al menos ya no lloraba, ya es un avance.

—Puedo estudiar contigo si quieres—se ofreció el rubio.

Momo lo miró sorprendida y con un leve brillo en sus ojos.

— ¿Lo dices enserio?

Bakugo la miró estupefacto, ¿por qué rayos dijo eso? Ni que le importara cómo estuviera ella ¡Aaarrrgg! Bueno, ya que era su "único apoyo" quizás no sería tan malo ayudarla, todo con tal de no verla llorar de nuevo, es demasiado molesto.

—Tks, yo nunca bromeo, siempre hablo enserio maldita sea.

— ¡Muchas gracias Bakugo! Eres muy lindo por preocuparte por mí.

— ¡¿Q-Quién dijo que me preocupo por ti?! Sólo…sólo lo hago para que no decaigas y vuelvas a llorar mierda.

—Aun así muchas gracias, ¿te parece bien que empecemos hoy?

—Como quieras.

—Bien, puedo ir a tu casa si quieres.

—Eh…

La idea de que su madre y Momo se conozcan no le parecía tan buena idea, seguro su madre lo humillaría con estúpidos recuerdos de su infancia ¡No! No podía permitirse eso, su reputación de chico perfecto quedaría manchada y eso le perjudicaría como futuro héroe.

—Mejor iré a tu casa, sólo dame la tonta dirección y listo.

Momo asintió y le dio un croquis al rubio.

—Bien, pasaré a tu casa a las cinco, adiós—dicho eso el rubio se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar guardando el croquis en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Momo suspiró aliviada, quizás estudiar con Bakugo la ayudaría mantener la mente ocupada, se sentía más tranquila ahora.

Al salir de la escuela, se encontró con su amiga Jiro quien parecía esperarla.

—Hasta que sales chica, normalmente no te tardas tanto.

—Jejejeje lamento haberte hecho esperar.

—Como venganza ahora me esperaras tú, tengo sed y olvidé mi botella de agua, ¿te importaría esperarme?

—No hay problema, aquí te espero.

—Bien, no tardo.

Dicho eso, Jiro fue a la cafetería a comprar agua.

Momo se recargó en un árbol para esperar cómodamente a su amiga, pero una voz muy conocida la llamó.

—Hola Yaoyozoru.

—Oh, Todoroki hola.

— ¿Esperas a alguien?

—Sí, estoy esperando a Jiro.

Todoroki suspiró aliviado para sus adentros, temía de que llegara al grado de esperar a Bakugo en la salida, por suerte no era así.

—Los exámenes están cerca, ¿estudiarás con alguien?

—Sí

No valía la pena preguntar con quién, seguro que era con Jiro con quien estudiaría.

—Escucha, mi padre estará en casa esta semana y cuando él está no puedo estudiar con tranquilidad, ¿te importa si estudiamos juntos mañana?

El corazón de la pelinegra dio un salto, ¿estudiar juntos? ¿Era enserio? Tocó su pecho intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón, sus blancas mejillas se ruborizaron, le hecho de que Todoroki se ofreciera a estudiar con ella significaba mucho para Momo, era una gran manera de pasar tiempo con él…pero…

— ¿De verdad quieres estudiar conmigo? Creí que querrías estudiar con alguien más como…Midoriya.

Tenía que estar segura de que no habría problema, no quería perjudicar su relación con el peliverde.

Shoto desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo rascándose con pena la nuca.

—Con la única persona que quiero estudiar es contigo Yaoyozoru, contigo me siento más…tranquilo y seguro de mí mismo.

Momo abrió los ojos con estupor, Shoto la miraba con gran intensidad, su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, parecía que en cualquier momento le daría taquicardia, respiró con lentitud, necesitaba calmarse, quizás a lo que Shoto se refería era que como compañeros él podría concentrarse mejor, sí, seguro era eso, nada especial.

Y si no era especial ¿por qué se sentía tan feliz?

Bueno, no le faltaría el respeto a Deku si ella estudia con Shoto ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

—Está bien, si no tienes ningún problema entonces será un placer para mí estudiar contigo Todoroki.

El bicolor sonrió aliviado, temía que lo rechazara, poco a poco las cosas se irán dando de mejor forma.

—Bien, entonces iré mañana a tu casa mañana saliendo de la escuela ¿te parece?

Momo asintió casi de inmediato intentando ocultar su felicidad.

Eran las 4:35 pm, Momo terminaba de preparar el té para recibir a Bakugo, aún no se podía creer que pasaría la tarde con Shoto el día siguiente, incluso si sólo fuera como compañeros ella era feliz con eso, tocó su pecho sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza de sólo pensarlo, pero tenía que controlarse, no quería cometer ninguna idiotez, tenía que respetar su relación con Deku.

Ya era la hora de estudiar, el timbre se escuchó con total puntualidad.

El rubio entró a la gran mansión un poco agitado, Momo rápidamente lo recibió.

—Bienvenido Bakugo.

—Mierda, creí que me había perdido en una selva.

—Lo siento, pero ven, te preparé un poco de té.

—Tks, al menos.

Momo guio al rubio al comedor para que se sentara en una de las tantas sillas de la enorme mesa, Bakugo estaba atónito.

— ¿Tienes mil hermanos o qué rayos?

—Oh no, mi familia es muy reconocida y muchas veces nos visitan muchas personas, pero somos pocos en mi familia.

—Vaya, que…grande.

—Toma asiento donde quieras, enseguida te traigo un té.

— ¿Y tus padres?

—Oh, salieron por cosas del trabajo, no volverán hasta la noche.

—Espera, ¿no hay nadie en tu casa?

—No, no hay nadie.

Bakugo no era ningún pervertido, pero estar a solas en una enorme casa con una chica era…era…un poco extraño.

¡Pero nada de lo cual temer! ¿Verdad?

— ¿Estudiaremos aquí? —preguntó el rubio.

—Sí, ¿no te agrada?

—Es…demasiado grande, no creo poder concentrarme.

—Oh no te preocupes, podemos estudiar en mi habitación.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Si te soy sincera no acostumbro a estudiar en el comedor, pero como creí que te sentirías más tranquilo aquí te ofrecí estudiar aquí, pero si quieres un espacio más pequeño podemos estudiar en mi habitación.

Los colores se le subieron a la cara a Bakugo.

¡Venga! No pasa nada, no es la primera vez que está en la habitación de alguien…ok estar a solas en la habitación con Kirishima no cuenta, pero con Momo va lo mismo ¿no? Aunque sea una mujer eso no significa nada, maldición ¿por qué se ofreció a estudiar con ella en primer lugar? ¡Arg!

No quedaba opción, no debía mostrar nerviosismo, Bakugo Katsuki no le teme a nada.

—Bien, vayamos a tu habitación.

Dicho eso, ambos subieron hasta la habitación de la pelinegra.

Bakugo no se lo podía creer, Momo había dicho que su habitación era pequeña pero al parecer ella no conoce el significado de "pequeño" ¡Su habitación era un poco más grande que su baño! Eso no es normal joder.

—Pasa

Bakugo entró a la habitación de la pelinegra, inspeccionando cada detalle, Momo realmente es una persona muy ordenada, ni un rastro de polvo, la cama perfectamente tendida, cada objeto bien acomodado en su lugar, su escritorio impecable, no era que él fuera desordenado pero tenía que admitir que debajo de su cama no estaba muy limpio.

—Realmente te gusta el orden—dijo el rubio.

—Me siento más tranquila así, sin el temor de perder algún objeto y el suficiente espacio para estudiar.

—Mm, ya veo.

—Ven, tomemos asiento aquí, toma tu té.

—Eh…gracias.

No era común en él agradecer, pero se sentía extrañamente…bien.

Sacudió su cabeza, no era el momento de pensar en tonterías.

Ambos comenzaron a estudiar tranquilamente, no ha sido muy difícil, más que nada eran repasos, siendo ambos tan inteligentes fue pan comido.

Después de una hora ambos decidieron darse un descanso.

— ¿Quieres algún bocadillo? —preguntó Momo.

—No, estoy bien.

— ¿Seguro? Tengo pastelillos.

—Dije que…joder, está bien.

Con una dulce sonrisa Momo salió de su habitación yendo directo por los pastelillos.

Mientras tanto Bakugo se quedó solo en la habitación de la pelinegra, volviendo a observar el orden del rosado lugar, sí rosado, vaya niña más ñoña.

No pudo evitar sonreír de lado, tocó las delicadas sábanas de la pelinegra, de algún modo tenían el dulce aroma de Momo, era realmente embriagante.

Abrió sus ojos con estupor, ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo? Sacudió su cabeza violentamente, tanto té le estaba comenzando a afectar las neuronas.

—Lamento la tardanza, aquí están los pastelillos, puedes tomar el que quieras.

Bakugo miró la bandeja con diez pastelillos diferentes, arqueó la ceja con duda, ¿por qué estaban tan decorados? Sólo son tontos pastelillos, en fin, tomó un pastelillo con betún rojo porque le recordaban a sus ojos… ¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo amarse a uno mismo.

Le dio el primer mordisco, vaya, tenía que admitir que estaba rico.

Momo tomó un pastelillo con betún amarillo, le dio elegantemente un mordisco disfrutándolo totalmente.

Ambos comían en silencio, en eso Bakugo nota una pequeña mancha en la barbilla de Momo.

—Oye mandona, tienes una macha en la barbilla.

— ¿Eh?

Momo intentó quitarse la mancha pero en vez de eso la esparció más.

Bakugo rodó los ojos, vaya niñas más torpe.

Tomó una servilleta y comenzó a limpiar la barbilla de la pelinegra.

—Lo que tienes de inteligente lo tienes de torpe.

Pero Bakugo no se había percatado de la cercanía de ambos, aun manteniendo la servilleta en la barbilla de Momo, se perdió en la sorprendida mirada de la pelinegra, quien no se esperaba esa acción por parte del rubio.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, perdiéndose en la mirada del contrario, Momo no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero Bakugo realmente tenía una mirada profunda, pero no de odio, era como si pudiera verle el alma, algo difícil de explicar.

En cambio el rubio se sentía perdido, no sabía qué decir, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero los ojos de Momo mostraban tantas cosas, bondad, amabilidad, torpeza, inocencia, firmeza, un sinfín de mezclas extrañas, era algo…inquietante pero que no podía dejar de ver.

Conscientes de la cercanía entre ambos, no eran capaces de reaccionar, ¿qué sentimientos desconocido era ese?

Pero el tono de un celular los hizo reaccionar rápidamente.

—Y-Yo…lo siento, tengo que contestar.

Bakugo sólo desvió la mirada ruborizado, joder, ¿qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué su corazón estaba como loco?

Momo tomó rápidamente el celular, el número era desconocido pero aun así decidió contestar.

— ¿D-Diga?

—Hola Yaoyozoru, espero no molestarte, soy Todoroki.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos con estupor.

— ¿Todoroki? ¿Pero cómo…?

—Le pedí a Jiro tu número, espero que no te moleste.

— ¡No para nada! No tengo problema con ello.

—Que bueno saber eso, verás, resulta que mi familia tiene una salida hoy así que pensé que quizás…podría ir hoy a tu casa.

— ¿Eh? Pero creí que…

—Lo sé, lamento cambiar los planes y entenderé perfectamente si te quieres esperar hasta mañana.

Si por ella fuera aceptaría en ese preciso momento, pero estaba Bakugo, ¿sería buena idea decirle que sí? No pudo evitar mirar a Bakugo.

—E-Espera un momento—dicho eso, tapó el celular—es Todoroki.

— ¿Y qué quiere?

—Es que Todoroki y yo quedamos en estudiar juntos mañana, pero dice que está desocupado y puede estudiar hoy conmigo.

Bakugo arrugó el entrecejo.

—Quieres que venga ¿cierto?

—Yo…

—Lo noto en tu mirada joder.

—Pero…pero le diré que ahora no puedo, descuida, estoy estudiando contigo y…

—No importa—dicho eso Bakugo comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Sé que quieres estar con él, y no pienso hacer mal tercio.

—Pero no harás mal tercio.

—Da igual dile que venga, yo me voy.

— ¿Estás molesto?

—No seas boba, sólo te hago un tonto favor, podemos estudiar otro día.

— ¿Enserio?

—Mierda, sí.

Momo sonrió aliviada.

—Muchas gracias Bakugo.

—Mhp

Y con aire de superioridad, Bakugo salió de la habitación de Momo.

La pelinegra volvió a la llamada.

—Perdón por hacerte esperar Todoroki, pero si tú no tienes inconveniente entonces me parece bien estudiar juntos hoy.

—De acuerdo, iré a tu casa, nos vemos allí.

—Sí, nos vemos.

Ambos colgaron.

Todoroki no pudo evitar sonreír, sinceramente se alegró al saber que su familia ya tenía planes, estudiar con Momo era la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a ella, tenía que ser cuidadoso y no echarlo a perder.

Momo abrazó el celular con emoción, incluso si es sólo compañerismo se sentía feliz de pasar tiempo con Shoto, respiró hondo emocionada.

Bakugo notó eso discretamente fuera de la habitación, suspiró.

—Mierda, ¿por qué…me siento tan mal?

El inicio de un desastre amoroso se avecina, ¿lograrán luchar contra eso?

 **Continuará…**


	4. Todo está perdido

Bakugo iba por el centro comercial, necesitaba distraerse, dejar de pensar en esa molesta pelinegra que de seguro debe estar feliz porque va a estudiar con su preciado chico bicolor, suspiró, enserio ¿qué le veía a ese tipo? Es cierto que es muy popular entre las chicas, pero vamos, no es para tanto, él también es popular entre las chicas aunque sinceramente ninguna le interesa, todas se acercan a él por ser uno de los mejores de la clase, por su quirk y demás cosas, pero Momo…ella se acercó a él para confiarle algo que le dolía y todo por culpa de su insistencia, de lo contrario no se hubieran acercado como lo han hecho estos días, pero ¿por qué? Momo no buscaba acercarse a él con segundas intenciones, de lo contrario no lo hubiera invitado a su habitación, ella es una chica que al parecer no piensa en cosas "indecentes" cuando está con él, quizás sea ñoña, pero es una chica que se toma las cosas muy enserio.

Sacudió su cabeza, maldición, había ido al centro comercial para distraerse y no pensar en la pelinegra, pero sólo daba el efecto contrario.

Caminando sin rumbo fijo, terminó pasando por una lencería sin darse cuenta, sin poder evitar levantar la mirada, notó a cierta personita conocida midiéndose un sostén.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido al notar que era Uraraka quien se medía un sostén, se veía un poco nerviosa, mirando a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie la mirara, quitó el gancho y se lo midió por encima de la ropa, se veía más preocupada, tal parece que ese sostén era pequeño para los pechos de la pequeña castaña.

—Han crecido y ya casi no hay de mi copa, tendré que ir a la misma tienda que va Momo—suspiró.

No era que le molestara tener pechos grandes, pero no le gustaba mucho llamar la atención, en especial de Mineta, ese chico estaba comenzando a ser una molestia.

En eso Uraraka siente una mirada, al voltear se encuentra con la mirada indiferente de Bakugo, se sonroja hasta las orejas y vuelve a poner rápidamente el sostén en su lugar, totalmente molesta sale de la tienda a enfrentar al rubio quien se mantenía tranquilo.

— ¡Los chicos no deberían pasar por aquí! —se quejó la castaña haciendo un puchero.

—Cara redonda, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero este lugar es público, incluso hay chicas que meten a sus novios a estos tontos lugares.

— ¡Es diferente! Tú no tienes novia no deberías pasar por estos rumbos ¡Pervertido!

Bakugo rodó los ojos, vaya niña más escandalosa.

—Descuida, tus pechos habrán crecido pero tampoco son la gran cosa así que cierra la boca.

Uraraka lo miró ofendida, joder, quería darle una cachetada y mandarlo a volar…literalmente.

Pero no, ella estaba madurando, debía actuar como tal.

— ¡Mhp! No me importa tu opinión—se dio media vuelta indignada.

—Quizás no importe mi opinión pero me pregunto qué dirá Deku si le digo que estabas midiéndote un feo sostén—amenazó el rubio con una sonrisa burlona.

Su sonrisa se agrandó al ver la estupefacta reacción de la castaña quien se sonrojó totalmente.

Vaya, viendo su reacción tal parece que Uraraka no está al tanto de los verdaderos gustos del peliverde ¿debería decirle? Aunque le prometió a Momo no decir nada, pero…

Mierda, podrá ser agresivo pero sabe mantener una promesa.

—Tks, de todas formas no te ilusiones mucho con ese tonto.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—No creo que seas de su gusto, mejor ríndete y punto.

Uraraka lo miró desconcertada, ¿por qué le decía eso? ¿No será que…?

¡Oh no! ¡No puede ser! Uraraka lo miró estupefacta.

— ¡Ahora entiendo! Tú estás enamorado de Deku y quieres apartarme del camino ¿verdad? —exclamó Uraraka con total seguridad.

Ok, nunca antes lo habían ofendido de una manera tan cruel, eso le pasa por querer ayudar a alguien.

Furioso, de su mano comenzó a salir fuego asustando a la pequeña castaña, su mirada era la de un asesino serial, parecía que en cualquier momento borraría a Uraraka de la faz de la tierra.

— ¡¿Eres estúpida acaso?! ¡Yo no tengo esos gustos y aunque los tuviera nunca me fijaría en alguien tan retardado como ese pedazo de mierda!

Bakugo hacía todo lo posible por controlarse y no matar en ese preciso momento a Uraraka, aunque ganas no le faltaban.

— ¡P-Perdón! E-Es que no comprendía por qué me dijiste eso.

Bakugo respiró hondo intentando contar hasta diez.

—Tks, ya lo entenderás en su momento mierda, pero ni se te ocurra decir de nuevo esa estupidez que a la próxima te vuelvo cenizas ¿te quedó claro?

Uraraka aún asustada asintió de inmediato.

Bakugo se dio media vuelta aún molesto, definitivamente hoy no era su día.

La castaña respiró hondo, vaya que Bakugo daba miedo, pero quedó pensativa, Bakugo reaccionó de una manera muy exagerada, aunque conociéndolo eso es algo natural pero ¿y si es un gay reprimido? ¿Y si realmente está enamorado de Deku? Quizás Bakugo ese de esos chicos que niegan que les gustan otros hombres, además Bakugo nunca se ha visto interesado por ninguna mujer, quizás sea porque realmente le gustan los hombres, quizás le gusta Deku y por eso dijo todas esas cosas, quizás realmente quiere apartarla del camino y conquistar a Deku.

Acaso…

Uraraka no pudo evitar echar a volar su imaginación.

 ** _Imaginación de Uraraka_**

 ** _Deku y Bakugo estaban totalmente solos en un desconocido parque romántico, Bakugo estaba levemente sonrojado intentando encontrar las palabras, Deku lo miraba desconcertado ¿qué querría decirle Bakugo?_**

 ** _—Sé que siempre he dicho que te odio, y al principio era así, pero…últimamente me he sentido extraño._**

 ** _— ¿De qué hablas Kacchan?_**

 ** _—Deku yo…la verdad es que yo…te amo Deku._**

 ** _El peliverde lo miró estupefacto mientras el viento los golpeaba levemente moviendo las flores del parque._**

 ** _Deku desvía la mirada con timidez, totalmente sonrojado._**

 ** _— ¿L-Lo dices enserio Kacchan?_**

 ** _—Sí, y no dejaré que ni Uraraka ni nadie te separe de mi lado._**

 ** _—Kacchan…_**

 ** _Bakugo se acercó a Deku y lo tomó de la barbilla, comenzando a acercar su rostro al del peliverde, sus labios estaban a punto de rozar los labios de Deku cuando…_**

 ** _Fin de la imaginación de Uraraka_**

Uraraka sacudió la cabeza violentamente, quizás debería dejar de leer tanto manga romántico, de todas formas, aunque Bakugo esté enamorado de Deku no debía dejarse vencer, incluso si tuviera que enfrentarse a las llamas del rubio lucharía por Deku, ya no se dejaría llevar por su cobardía.

Sacó su celular y llamó rápidamente a la persona en la que más confía.

 _— ¡Ribbit! Hola Ochako, ¿qué pasa?_

—Hola Tsu, verás, tengo algo que contarte, pero prométeme que no dirás nada.

Momo estaba nerviosa esperando en la puerta de la entrada a Shoto, respiró hondo, tenía que controlarse, actuar con total naturalidad y calmar los latidos de su corazón.

El timbre sonó con total puntualidad, después de un momento Shoto estaba dentro de la mansión de la pelinegra…un poco agitado.

Tal parece que debía hacer unos ajustes con la entrada o si no todos sus invitados terminarían cansados.

— ¿Estás bien Todoroki?

—Eh…sí, me cansé un poco pero nada importante.

—Ven pasa, ¿te ofrezco un té?

—Descuida, no es necesario.

—Insisto, después de caminar tanto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

—En ese caso, muchas gracias Yaoyozoru.

Momo fue a la cocina por té y unos pastelillos, minutos después volvió con una bonita bandeja.

—Toma los que gustes.

—Muchas gracias Yaoyozoru.

— ¿Quieres que estudiemos en el comedor?

—Claro, no hay problema.

Dicho eso, ambos se acomodaron en el comedor y sacaron sus libros para comenzar a estudiar.

Ambos se concentraron totalmente en repasar las materias, aunque de vez en cuando se miraban de reojo, no podían evitarlo, cuando estás con la persona que te gusta lo normal es verla discretamente de vez en cuando ¿verdad?

Pasaron los minutos, siendo ambos tan inteligentes no tuvieron problema en estudiar.

—Creo que estaría bien tomarnos un descanso, hemos estudiado por una hora—propuso Shoto.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Ambos cerraron sus libros de texto.

El silenció reinó el lugar, ¿qué debían decir? ¿Cómo iniciar una conversación? Shoto tenía que crear el ambiente para poder confesarle sus sentimientos, ¿pero cómo?

—Yaoyozoru, quería saber… ¿Desde cuándo eres tan cercana a Bakugo?

Quizás no era el mejor tema inicial, pero necesitaba confirmar una cosa.

Momo lo miró sorprendida, no se esperaba esa pregunta.

—Oh, bueno, no creo que seamos amigos, pero sí nos hemos comunicado más, de hecho él vino antes de ti a estudiar conmigo.

—Espera, ¿qué dijiste?

—Bakugo vino a estudiar conmigo, estábamos en mi habitación ya que él no se sentía tranquilo estudiando en el comedor.

—Para empezar ¿por qué estudiaste con Bakugo y precisamente en tu habitación? No tiene sentido, Bakugo nunca se ofrece a estudiar con alguien que no sea Kirishima.

—Oh, no lo sé, él me preguntó si quería que estudiáramos juntos, y como dije él no se sentía tranquilo estudiando en el comedor y estudiamos en mi habitación.

— ¿Y tú aceptaste así de fácil? Normalmente no eres tan cercana con los hombres.

— ¿P-Pero qué te pasa Todoroki? ¿Por qué te enojas? Bakugo se ha convertido en alguien de confianza.

—Confías más en él que en mí ¿verdad? Con él no sonríes como conmigo.

Momo estaba sorprendida, ¿por qué Todoroki reaccionaba de esa forma tan brusca?

—Confío en ti Todoroki, en sólo qué…

—Es sólo que qué.

Momo bajó la mirada, las cosas no eran de la misma manera, con Bakugo se sentía tranquila ya que podía desahogarse con él, pero con Todoroki era diferente, ya que a diferencia de lo que siente por Bakugo lo que siente por Todoroki es amor, no puede actuar como con Bakugo a quien comienza a ver como a un amigo, definitivamente no es lo mismo.

Pero no se lo diría, no le faltaría el respeto a su relación con Deku.

—La cosa es que Bakugo se ha portado bien conmigo, realmente no es el chico agresivo que siempre muestra ser.

— ¿Acaso sientes algo por él?

—Sí, amistad, nada más que eso, además a ti ya te gusta alguien ¿no?

—Sí, me gusta demasiado alguien, estoy realmente enamorado de esa persona.

Momo abrió los con estupor, era como si le hubieran dado un brutal golpe en el corazón, ella sabía perfectamente que Todoroki quiere a Deku, pero nunca se imaginó que sus sentimientos por el peliverde fueran tan profundos, se hizo un nudo en su garganta, oh no, lo que menos quería era que Todoroki la viera llorar.

— ¿Yaoyozoru?

—P-Puedes quedarte aquí a seguir estudiando, t-tengo que ir al baño.

—Pero Yaoyozoru, ¿estás llorando?

— ¡Perdón ahora vuelvo!

Momo se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse pero Shoto la tomó fuertemente del brazo preocupado.

— ¡Espera! ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Estás bien?

—S-Sí, está bien.

—Perdóname Yaoyozoru, no quise gritarte, es sólo que yo…

—N-No, descuida, está bien, es mi culpa por hacerte enojar.

—No es verdad, perdóname me dejé llevar.

—N-No…yo…

Shoto no la dejó terminar, rápidamente tomó la cintura de Momo abrazándola con fuerza, la sola idea de que Momo estuviera a solas en su habitación con el rubio le hervía la sangre, definitivamente algo no andaba bien, con una mano en la cintura de la pelinegra y la otra en su cabeza, comenzó a acariciarle tiernamente la cabeza a Momo.

La pelinegra se sentía extraña, los brazos del bicolor eran sumamente cálidos, sentir la mano de Shoto acariciarle la cabeza le provocaba cosquillas en el estómago.

¿Estaba bien? ¿Estaba bien que alguien que tiene pareja abrace a alguien más?

Bueno, Shoto dejó en claro que realmente ama a Deku, además él es una persona muy amable, es normal que la consuele después de verla llorar.

Quizás, sólo quizás, no tenía nada de malo corresponderle el abrazo a un compañero ¿verdad?

Momo le correspondió el abrazo a Shoto quien se sorprendió, pero internamente estaba feliz de no ser rechazado por la pelinegra.

—Gracias Todoroki, lamento que me hayas visto llorar.

—No te preocupes, perdóname a mí por gritarte.

Prácticamente la confesión de Shoto fue a medias, ya que no le aclaró que es a ella a quien ama tanto, quizás aún no era el momento, aunque… ¿Cómo saber cuándo es el momento? Después de gritarle de ese modo a Momo quizás la confesión tenga que esperar, lo que quería ahora es estar con ella.

Lo único bueno de esa discusión, es poder abrazarla, sentirla entre sus brazos, algo que no siempre tiene la oportunidad, el aroma de la pelinegra sin duda es dulce y su piel es realmente suave, no quería soltarla, quería estar así todo el día si es necesario.

—Estoy aquí Yaoyozoru, cada vez que necesites hablar con alguien, estaré aquí, así que no dudes en decirme si necesitas desahogarte.

Sí, eso es lo que necesitaba, más cercanía antes de confesarle sus sentimientos, lo mejor es no apresurar las cosas.

Momo sonrió, alegre de que a pesar de que Shoto tenga pareja, ellos puedan volverse buenos amigos, ella era feliz con eso, con tal de poder estar cerca del bicolor, ella se conformaba con su amistad, quizás dentro de poco Shoto tenga la suficiente confianza de decirle sobre su relación con Deku, y ella está dispuesta a apoyarlo.

—Gracias Todoroki, gracias.

En otra parte.

—Vaya amigo, no esperaba que me invitaras a estudiar, pero es mejor esto que estudiar solo—dijo Kirishima con una sonrisa en la habitación de su amigo rubio.

—Como sea, cállate que esta materia no es de tus preferidas.

—Por cierto, hoy te ves algo extraño, ¿pasó algo?

Bakugo se mantuvo callado, pensando si sería buena idea contarle a su amigo pelirrojo lo sucedido.

—Te mataré si se lo cuentas a alguien.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí amigo, dime ¿qué te pasa?

Bakugo suspiró.

—Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

— ¿Loco? ¿De qué hablas?

Bakugo miró a Kirisima, el pelirrojo se sorprendió, en la mirada de Bakugo se notaba claramente que algo lo atormentaba.

—Nunca debí acercarme a esa chica mandona.

— ¿Hablas de Yaoyozoru? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque no sé qué hacer para sacarla de mi cabeza.

 **Continuará…**


	5. Nada puede salir peor

Era otro día normal de escuela, Uraraka respiraba profundamente, aún intentaba procesar el tener a Bakugo como rival amoroso, nunca se imaginó que tuviera esos gustos, pero bueno, en este mundo existe de todo ¿no?

Tsuyu notó el nerviosismo de la pequeña castaña, posó su mano en el hombro de Uraraka para brindarle ánimo.

—Ribbit, Ochako ¿estás segura de que a Bakugo le gusta Midoriya?

—Sí, como te dije Tsu, Bakugo me dijo que no perdiera el tiempo y mejor me rindiera, ¿por qué otra razón sería? Es obvio que está enamorado de Deku ¡Pero no perderé! —exclamó Uraraka con el puño en alto.

—Sabes que cuentas conmigo Ochako, pero creo que primero debemos aseguraros de eso, de lo contrario el afectado podría ser Bakugo.

—Bueno, lo haré, pero estoy segura de que Bakugo es gay.

—Hola chicas ¿de qué hablan? —dijo Ashido acercándose repentinamente al dúo.

— ¡Bakugo es gay y está enamorado de Deku! —exclamó Uraraka.

En eso la castaña se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y rápidamente se tapa la boca ¡Rayos! De nuevo su boca se movió por sí sola.

—Ribbit, creí que era un secreto.

—E-Es que se me salió…jejeje…—dijo la castaña rascándose la cabeza con vergüenza.

Ashido estaba estupefacta, ¿Bakugo gay? ¿Enamorado de Deku? ¿Es enserio? Ya decía ella que el odio de Bakugo a Deku no era normal, bueno como bien dicen del odio al amor hay sólo un paso.

— ¡Increíble! Tiene sentido después de todo Bakugo siempre rechaza a las chicas, ahora entiendo por qué.

Aterrada, Uraraka toma de los hombros a la rosada mirándola fijamente.

—Por el amor a todo lo hermoso, Ashido por favor no se lo vayas a decir a nadie, me consta que a Bakugo le gusta Deku pero antes tengo que cerciorarme, de lo contrario será muy humillante para él, pero si llega a ser cierto no me dejaré vencer por él.

— ¡Entiendo! La lucha por el amor es algo muy emocionante, cuenta conmigo Ochako no se lo diré a nadie—dijo Ashido con una gran sonrisa emocionada por la situación.

Momo estaba en la sala de maestros, no dejaba de pensar en el día anterior y el cómo Shoto le dejó en claro que ama a Deku, sus labios comenzaron a temblar con ese recuerdo y comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta, sus ojos estaban levemente hinchados, no valía la pena negarse, no iba a poder superar sus sentimientos por el bicolor, no importaba cuánto lo intentara, no podía dejar de pensar en Shoto, en lo mucho que desearía ser más que una amiga para él.

—Esto es mi culpa, si le hubiera confesado mis sentimientos mucho antes quizás…quizás nosotros…maldición.

Era débil, era realmente débil, tapó su rostro con vergüenza, no quería que nadie la viera así, no quería preocupar a sus amigas, en especial a Jiro quien fue la única en darse cuenta que tenía los ojos rojos, pero lo mejor era no comentar nada, no quería que su dolor llegara a oídos de Shoto y menos de Deku.

Respiró hondo y salió de la sala de profesores, encontrándose con la última persona que se esperaba encontrar.

— ¿Ya me dirás que te pasa?

Momo lo miró desconcertada, Bakugo se veía más serio de lo normal, no parecía tener señales de querer matar a alguien como normalmente se ve, se veía serio, como si algo le preocupara, ¿estará todo bien con él?

— ¿De qué hablas Bakugo? Espera ¿por qué estás aquí? Es hora libre, creí que estarías con Kirishima en…

—No me cambies el tema, ¿qué rayos te pasa hoy?

—N-No te entiendo.

— ¿Crees que soy imbécil? Casi no participaste en clase, con lo que te encanta lucirte a ti respondiendo preguntas, te ves demacrada por más que intentes arreglarte y para colmo tienes los ojos rojos, es obvio que lloraste, así que dime de una puta vez qué te pasa.

La pelinegra no podía creerlo, ¿enserio Bakugo notó todo eso? Nunca imaginó que él le prestaría atención a esos pequeños detalles ¿será que realmente se preocupa por ella? Quizás realmente estaban comenzando una amistad.

Pero no estaba segura si contarle, Bakugo siempre se molesta cuando ella se muestra débil, no quería molestarlo ahora.

—No pasa nada, estoy bien de verdad, yo…no dormí bien, pero ya estoy mejor, continuaré con mis deberes.

Y con una sonrisa falsa, Momo comenzó a caminar pero fue detenida por el rubio quien le tomó fuertemente el brazo.

—Te dije que no me quieras ver la cara de imbécil, nadie se ve tan mal por no dormir bien y tú te ves pésima, además incluso si no duermes bien aún sigues viniendo con muchos ánimos, así que si no hablas ahora no te dejaré continuar con tus deberes, tú eliges.

Momo se mordió el labio inferior, nunca imaginó que Bakugo pudiera ser tan insistente, quizás…lo mejor era desahogarse con alguien.

—Todoroki me dijo que hay alguien que le gusta, que está realmente enamorado de esa persona, él…él realmente ama a Midoriya, definitivamente no tengo ninguna posibilidad.

—Tks, creí que lo habías superado.

— ¡Ya sé! Ya sé que soy patética y débil, por más que trato de superarlo no puedo, mis sentimientos por Todoroki son más fuertes que yo, ya no quiero sentir este dolor yo…soy débil Bakugo, soy realmente débil.

Momo no pudo más, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir, Bakugo estaba estupefacto, nunca imaginó que la pelinegra comenzara a llorar de esa manera, miró a su alrededor, no quería que los demás se dieran cuenta del escándalo que montaba Momo, la tomó del brazo y se adentraron a la sala de maestros aprovechando que no había nadie, rápidamente cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

—Perdóname Bakugo, lo último que quería era que me vieras así, pero yo…no puedo evitar ser débil.

El rubio se sentía extraño, ver a Momo llorar le hacía sentir…triste, realmente triste, como si no la gustara verla llorar, como…como si le gustara verla sonreír, no sabía qué decir ni cómo reaccionar, sólo podía verla lamentarse, desvió la mirada, realmente no le gustaba verla llorar y menos por ese imbécil bicolor.

—Enserio no entiendo esta mierda.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Por qué estás tan enamorada de ese tipo? ¿Qué tiene que lo hace tan especial? Enserio no entiendo.

Momo lo miró desconcertada, no esperaba que el rubio preguntara eso, pero la pelinegra no pudo evitar pensarlo, ¿qué hace a Shoto tan especial para ella? ¿Por qué sus sentimientos por él son tan fuertes? No pudo evitar sonreír, mirar a la nada recordando esos bellos momentos con el bicolor.

—Él me ha hecho fuerte, me ayudó en un momento de debilidad, quedé muy afectada por perder con Tokoyami y comencé a sentir inseguridades, pero Todoroki me hizo darme cuenta de lo fuerte que soy, de que puedo ser una gran heroína, de que tengo que confiar más en mis decisiones, eso ha significado mucho para mí, Todoroki es…la persona que más me ha comprendido.

Bakugo mordió su labio inferior, el sólo pensar en ese bicolor hacía a Momo sonreír dulcemente, era como si el sólo hecho de pensar en él la hiciera más fuerte, en pocas palabras, Shoto es su fortaleza, quien le inspira a seguir adelante, quien la alienta a esforzarse para ser una gran heroína.

—No necesitas a ese tipo para dar lo mejor de ti.

— ¿Eh?

—Eres alguien brillante y fuerte, entiendo que ese tipo haya sido una fortaleza para ti para seguir adelante, pero también debes continuar por ti misma, debes ser fuerte y enfrentar cosas estúpidas como esta, míralo como enfrentar a un fuerte villano, si te debilitas morirás rápidamente.

Bakugo no pudo evitar acercarse a Momo acercando levemente su mano al rostro de la pelinegra limpiando las lágrimas que había derramado.

—Así que cada vez que llores date un buen golpe en la cara para que reacciones y te des cuenta que puedes seguir adelante por ti misma, mierda, en pocas palabras deja de causar problemas, además existen muchos tipos heterosexuales en el mundo, ya llegará alguien que sepa soportar tu carácter—dijo lo último desviando la mirada con un leve sonrojo.

Las palabras de Bakugo hacían eco en la mente de la pelinegra, con una dulce sonrisa posó su mano en la mano del rubio que aún posaba en la mejilla de Momo, sorprendiendo a Bakugo.

—Es extraño, pero desde que te conté lo de Todoroki y Midoriya te he sentido más cerca Bakugo.

Inevitablemente el corazón del rubio dio un tremendo brinco ¿a dónde quiere llegar esa mandona?

—Siempre estás en mis momentos más tristes y aunque sean regaños tus palabras me levantan mucho el ánimo, siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor Bakugo, muchas gracias por eso, realmente tú…eres un gran amigo.

Maldita sea, en ningún momento fue su intención volverse tan cercano a ella, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por ella.

No valía la pena negarlo, le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, le gustaba que ser la única persona a la que ella le cuenta sus tristezas y la única persona a la que le muestra sus debilidades, quizás Kirishima no esté tan equivocado, quizás él realmente…esté sintiendo algo por Momo.

Sacudió su cabeza con brusquedad, no, no debía dejarse llevar, en primer lugar Momo lo ve como un amigo de confianza sin mencionar que sus sentimientos por Shoto son realmente fuertes, sólo esperaba que ese sentimiento fuera temporal, de lo contrario…no sabría qué sería de él si esos molestos sentimientos se llegaran a hacer intensos, alejó su mano de Momo y volvió a desviar la mirada, más rojo de lo normal.

—Tks, no sé si somos amigos y me da totalmente lo mismo, sólo procura ser más fuerte en cuerpo y mente.

Momo asintió con una sonrisa, que agradable es tener a alguien con quién desahogarse y dejar salir todo lo malo, Bakugo realmente es un buen amigo.

Las clases continuaron con normalidad, en la clase A de nuevo estaban haciendo equipos de dos pero esta vez con diferentes personas, Shoto y Uraraka estaban haciendo unos problemas de matemáticas en equipo.

— ¡Arg! Las matemáticas no son mi fuerte, siempre se me complican—se quejó la castaña.

—El teorema de Pitágoras no es tan difícil, sólo debes recordar la fórmula para hacer el procedimiento.

El bicolor comenzó a explicarle a Uraraka los procedimientos de cada problema, la castaña sonrió con alegría al por fin comprender el procedimiento.

— ¡Vaya! Cuando tú lo explicas es más fácil de entender, ahora entiendo por qué le gustas a Momo.

Shoto abrió los ojos con estupor, ¿habrá escuchado bien?

— ¿Hablas enserio Uraraka?

La castaña abrió sus ojos con estupor ¡Oh no! De nuevo habló sin pensar.

—Eh…b-bueno…eso creo, digo es que eres el chico más cercano a ella y además se pone muy feliz cuando habla de ti que parece que le gustas jejejeje.

— ¿Y-Yaoyozoru habla de mí?

¡Rayos! Está empeorando las cosas.

—Eh..s-sí jejejejeje.

Uraraka se sorprendió al ver el sonrojo de Shoto, un momento ¿por qué se sonroja? ¿Acaso a él también le gusta Momo? Quizás no fue tan mala idea hablar de más.

—P-Pero no puedo asegurar nada, además no creo que a ti te guste ¿o sí Todoroki?

Quizás este era el momento perfecto para ayudar a Momo, últimamente se veía un poco desanimada, y aunque no le diga a ninguna de sus amigas qué le pasa es más que evidente que se trata de Shoto, como buena amiga sería bueno echarle una manita y qué mejor que sacarle un poco de información al bicolor.

— ¿O será que sí te gusta?

Shoto desvió la mirada mientras su sonrojo se iba haciendo más intenso, era obvio que Uraraka sospechaba, aunque él intentaba ser discreto, al único que abiertamente le ha confesado sus sentimientos por Momo es a Deku, por eso mismo sintió la suficiente confianza para practicar su confesión con él, pero su falta de valor le impide poder decírselo a Momo, ¿sería buena idea decírselo a una de las amigas de Uraraka? Aunque Jiro también lo sabe, aunque a diferencia de Jiro, Uraraka se tomaría las cosas con una alegría exagerada e iría corriendo emocionada a decirle a Momo, no es que considere a la castaña una chismosa, pero su emoción podría hacerla hablar de más, lo mejor era ser lo más discreto posible.

—Yo…es algo que tengo que decírselo a ella antes de hablarlo con sus amigas.

—Ooohhh, entiendo, tienes razón, perdón por ser entrometida.

—No, no te considero entrometida, descuida.

—Jejeje es un alivio, es que últimamente Momo ha estado algo desanimada.

— ¿Desanimada?

—Sí, creo que desde hace tres días y no sé por qué, cuando le preguntamos sólo nos dice que no ha dormido bien, pero estamos seguras de que es otra cosa.

—Pero sus calificaciones siguen estando perfectas como siempre y…aunque ahora que lo dices, es cierto que ya casi no participa en clases y eso no es normal en ella.

—Exacto, por eso nosotras intentamos averiguar qué le pasa.

Shoto estaba desconcertado, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes que Momo no estaba como siempre? ¿Qué podría tenerla desanimada? ¿Sabrá Jiro algo? Pero Uraraka acaba de decir que ninguna de sus amigas sabe qué le pasa a Momo, discretamente miró de reojo a Momo quien hacía equipo con Kirishima, se veía como siempre, aunque Momo es de las que se esfuerzan en no hacer notar sus preocupaciones, pero…definitivamente algo le preocupa, y sinceramente algo en su mente le gritaba que tenía que ver precisamente con él.

Apretó sus labios, ¿será una clara señal de que ya es tiempo de confesarle sus sentimientos? ¿Pero y si termina siendo rechazado? No, no debía temer, si no lo hacía ahora nunca será capaz de hacerlo, tiene que hacerlo sí o sí.

Mientras tanto Momo y Kirishima resolvían los problemas, aunque obvio Momo le explicaba a l pelirrojo la mayoría de los problemas.

—Realmente eres muy inteligente Yaoyozoru, seguro los exámenes no serán problema para ti.

—Bueno, últimamente he estado algo desconcentrada, así que quiero concentrarme más en mis estudios.

— ¿Y qué te tiene tan desconcentrada?

Con un leve sonrojo Momo desvió la mirada, el pelirrojo rápidamente se dio cuenta de eso, ¿será que Bakugo la mantiene distraída? ¿Y si a Momo le gusta Bakugo?

— ¡Perdón! Si no quieres decirme no me lo digas, no te forzaré.

—Muchas gracias Kirishima.

—Pero en cuanto a mí no se me dan muy bien los estudios.

—Pero creí que Bakugo te ayudaba a estudiar.

—Jejejeje sí me ayuda…aunque a veces los gritos no me ayudan a entender algunas materias, de todos modos Bakugo estará ocupado el fin de semana.

—Entiendo, bueno si ese es el caso yo puedo ayudarte a estudiar.

— ¿Lo dices enserio? —preguntó el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa.

—Claro, me gusta ayudar a mis compañeros—dijo la pelinegra con una dulce sonrisa.

—En ese caso ¡Muchas gracias Yaoyozoru!

Momo mantenía su sonrisa ante el entusiasmo de Kirishima, eso le agradaba, poder ayudar a los demás, esa es su meta en la vida, ayudar a sus compañeros y a la gente de la ciudad.

Las clases ya habían terminado, los alumnos iban saliendo de la escuela.

Aoyama iba directo al aula por una crema que olvidó, hay que mantener el cutis divino ¿no?

Al llegar al salón iba a entrar hasta que vio a Uraraka, Tsuyu y Ashido hablando misteriosamente.

—Ribbit, hoy que me tocó hacer equipo con Bakugo lo noté demasiado normal, no le dirigía miradas de reojo a Midoriya, creo que lo mal interpretaste Ochako.

—Mmm Bakugo puede ser muy astuto, no dejaría que nadie se diera cuenta, de lo contrario, ¿por qué me dijo que me rindiera con Deku?

— ¡Esta misión es emocionante! Deberías investigar más.

Al parecer Ashido era la más emocionada por el tema de la orientación sexual de Bakugo, era como una misión para ella.

—En ese caso, si queremos descubrir si a Bakugo le gusta Midoriya, tendremos que tener un mejor plan—dijo Tsuyu.

Aoyama tenía una pose varonilmente pensativa, ¿enserio a Bakugo le gusta Deku? Mm quizás eso explique muchas cosas, ¿sería buena idea entrar por su crema? Quizás las chicas descubrirían que él escuchó todo, no quedaba opción, lo mejor era comprar otra crema, al darse media vuelta se encuentra con el peliverde…hablando del rey de Roma.

— ¡Midoriya! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Oh, hola Aoyama, necesito hablar con Uraraka y me dijeron que está en el aula.

—Oh sí, aquí está.

—Perfecto, gracias.

—Pero antes debes saber una cosa, debes tener cuidado a partir de ahora.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—No sé si lo sabes, pero Bakugo está enamorado de ti y ya todo el mundo lo sabe.

—…

—De hecho Uraraka sabe eso también y eso la tiene preocupada, bueno mi trabajo de informarte está hecho, adieuuuu~—dicho esto, el rubio se fue con mucha elegancia.

Mientras tanto Deku estaba pálido, incrédulo, incapaz de procesar la información.

— ¿Kacchan? ¿Enamorado…de mí? ¡N-No! ¡No puede ser!

Y lo peor es que Uraraka tambié sabe eso ¡Maldita sea! Ahora nunca será capaz de tener una oportunidad con la castaña, y más aún no será capaz de ver al rubio de la misma manera, ¿cómo es que las cosas terminaron así?

 **Continuará…**


	6. Amar es sufrir

Bakugo estaba en su habitación leyendo tranquilamente una revista, bueno…no tan tranquilamente, Momo no paraba de abarcar su mente, siempre está con el propósito de alejarse de ella pero no puede evitar preocuparse cuando la ve mal, no puede evitar querer darle su apoyo.

¿Será que Kirishima tiene razón y siente algo por ella? Sacudió la cabeza, no, no debe enamorarse de ella, mierda esta frustración lo volverá loco.

—Mejor voy a dar una vuelta.

Dicho eso, el rubio se puso una camisa ya que no tenía nada en la parte de arriba y salió de su habitación.

En otra parte, Shoto y Deku estaban en la habitación del primero hablando de un tema serio.

—Bakugo… ¿Enserio está enamorado de ti? —preguntó el bicolor estupefacto.

—Eso me dijo Aoyama y también me dijo que todo el mundo lo sabe, incluyendo Uraraka, ¿ahora qué voy a hacer? Ya no sé si seré capaz de confesarle mis sentimientos a Uraraka y para colmo la idea de que Kacchan sienta eso por mí es… ¡No sé qué hacer! —exclamó el peliverde agarrando su cabeza con desesperación.

Shoto estaba incrédulo, ¿enserio Bakugo tiene esos gustos? Ahora que lo piensa… ¿Será que Momo sabe de su orientación sexual y por eso se ha vuelto cercano a ella? No quería ser egoísta pero esa idea le daba alivio, en ese caso las probabilidades de que Bakugo se enamore de Momo son nulas, obvio que no puede evitar sentir pena por Deku pero respecto a Momo es un gran alivio.

—Calma Midoriya.

—No puedo calmarme ¿y si Kacchan se me declara? Me voy a paralizar de seguro, y conociéndolo no aceptará mi rechazo ¡Estoy condenado!

—En ese caso debes confesarte a Uraraka lo más pronto posible.

— ¿P-Pero y si me rechaza? No quiero que se sienta incómoda porque a su novio lo pretende otro hombre.

—Debes ser valiente Midoriya, de lo contrario pues…no sabemos lo que pueda hacerte Bakugo.

Deku tragó duro y palideció, con lo bestia que es Bakugo, es obvio lo que pasaría si lo rechaza.

 **Imaginación de Deku**

 **—L-Lo siento Kacchan, pero yo estoy enamorado de Uraraka, así que…n-no p-puedo corresponderte.**

 **Con una sonrisa demoniaca, Bakugo se acerca al pobre peliverde.**

 **—Si no serás mío por las buenas, entonces te tomaré a la fuerza.**

 **Dicho eso Bakugo quema la ropa del peliverde y mágicamente saca unas cuerdas amarrando al aterrado peliverde.**

 **— ¡Buen provecho! —grita felizmente el rubio con una sonrisa de violador sadista.**

 **Fin de la imaginación de Deku**

Deku estaba por desmayarse del terror tan sólo imaginando eso, tomó a Shoto bruscamente por los hombros.

— ¡Tienes que ayudarme Todoroki por favor!

—Pero cómo yo puedo…

— ¡No lo sé! Lo que sea está bien, no quiero terminar en una silla de ruedas por rechazar a Kacchan ¡Por todos los cielos ayúdame!

— ¡Está bien! Sólo cálmate, debes declararle tus sentimientos a Uraraka, seguro que Bakugo frenará si te ve con ella, debes pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Uraraka.

— ¡Excelente idea! No esperaba menos de ti Todoroki, tienes razón, debo pasar más tiempo con Uraraka.

—Por mi parte, creo que ya es tiempo de dejar de hacerme para atrás y confesarle mis sentimientos a Yaoyozoru, de lo contrario esto me atormentará toda mi vida.

—Realmente amas mucho a Yaoyozoru ¿verdad Todoroki?

Shoto no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo dicho por el peliverde, pero es que es la verdad, nunca había sentido ese sentimiento tan fuerte por nadie, además de que el amor que siente por Momo le hicieron darse cuenta de una nueva faceta de él que desconocía y es que no puede evitar ser posesivo, un gran ejemplo es Bakugo, no puede negarlo, no le gusta nada ver como Bakugo y Momo se han vuelto tan cercanos, el cómo Momo le sonríe dulcemente, como si fuera la persona en la que más confía.

Sacudió la cabeza, no debe dejarse vencer por el miedo al rechazo.

—Nunca he sentido esto por nadie, al principio creí que era respeto y admiración, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo quería pasar más tiempo con Yaoyozoru, no puedo dejar de verla de vez en cuando y además abarca mucho mi mente, me costó aceptarlo pero realmente me enamoré de ella, intenté deshacerme de este sentimiento pero en vez de eso se iba haciendo más fuerte, incluso si trato de ignorarlo me es imposible, este sentimiento es más fuerte que yo Midoriya.

Deku no pudo evitar sonreír, es exactamente así como se siente con Uraraka, temía que sus sentimientos por ella pudieran arruinar su amistad, pero es que por más que trate de negarlos no puede, se van haciendo más intensos, y sus deseos de estar con ella son realmente fuertes, el cómo Uraraka le dio un valioso significado a su nombre, el cómo se acercó a él sin verlo como un perdedor o un cero a la izquiera, el cómo gracias a ella pudo entrar a esa maravillosa escuela, le debía tanto a ella, pero no sólo eso, el sentimiento fue naciendo por sí sólo, confundiéndolo al principio con un fuerte aprecio, pero definitivamente es amor lo que siente, no vale la pena negarlo.

Mientras tanto en casa de Momo, la pelinegra y Kirishima estudiaban en la habitación de la primera, el pelirrojo estaba feliz de por fin poder comprender unos problemas que lo estaban atormentando.

—Definitivamente eres genial estudiando Yaoyozoru, a ti te entiendo más que a los profesores—dijo el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa.

—Me alegra haberte sido de ayuda—dijo Momo sonriendo dulcemente.

—Ahora entiendo por qué a los demás les encanta estudiar contigo, eres paciente y explicas muy bien, ojalá todos los profesores fueran como tú.

—Jejeje es muy amable por tu parte pensar así, pero yo sólo les ayudo, ustedes son quienes hacen todo el trabajo, deben estar orgullosos.

Como siempre Momo tan modesta, quizás esa es una de las cosas por las que Bakugo se está enamorando de ella, Kirishima no pudo evitar recordar aquel día que notó a Bakugo tan mal por empezar a tener esos sentimientos por la pelinegra.

No pudo evitar suspirar, si bien Bakugo es demasiado orgulloso, no le gustaba nada ver cómo su amigo se atormentaba tanto por tener el miedo a enamorarse de Momo, pero…nadie elige a quién amar ¿cierto?

—Te has vuelto muy cercana a Bakugo ¿verdad Yaoyozoru?

— ¿Eh? Oh…sí, creo que sí.

—Siempre lo regañas y sinceramente eso me parecía divertido, así que me resulta un poco extraño verlos tan unidos últimamente, ¿puedo saber por qué?

Momo parpadeó pensativa, no estaba segura si sería buena idea decirle al pelirrojo la razón de por qué se había acercado a Bakugo, decirle "es que me puse triste porque el chico que amo se enamoró de alguien más y Bakugo me ha estado apoyando como un buen amigo y compañero", sinceramente eso no suena agradable.

Aunque quizás…

—Estos últimos días me he sentido algo deprimida y por más que trate de evitar que los demás se enteren Bakugo siempre se da cuenta de todo, aunque lo niegue él insiste en saber qué es lo que me pasa, se preocupa por mí y me ha apoyado, incluso me ha ofrecido su amistad y que vaya a buscarlo cada vez que estoy triste, no quiero abusar de su amabilidad, pero él siempre logra sacarme una sonrisa y siempre me da palabras de aliento para seguir adelante y no dejarme caer.

Kirishima estaba sorprendido, Momo decía todo eso con una gran sonrisa, Momo realmente aprecia a Bakugo, pero no estaba seguro si sería capaz de sentir algo más que amistad por el rubio, vaya, esto sí que es complicado.

De pronto Momo sin proponérselo recuerda las palabras del bicolor.

 _"Sí, a mí me gusta alguien, estoy realmente enamorado de esa persona"_

Sus labios comenzaron a temblar, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué cada vez que recordaba esas palabras se quebraba por dentro? En su mente no deja de repetirse que debe superarlo y no dejarse caer, pero las palabras de Shoto llegan a su mente e inevitablemente siente un gran dolor por dentro.

Sentía un fuerte nudo en la garganta, no, no debía quebrarse delante de Kirishima, suficiente es que Bakugo la haya visto llorar.

Pero no podía, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a debilitar e iba a quebrarse por completo.

—T-Tengo que ir al baño.

— ¿Estás bien Yaoyozoru?

—S-Sí…estoy bien, es sólo que…

Su voz se iba quebrando ¡Oh no! No aguantaría más.

—Yaoyozoru, estás temblando, ¿segura que estás bien?

—Y-Yo…

Ya era muy tarde, las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer, aterrizando en la libreta del pelirrojo.

— ¡Oh no! Perdóname he manchado tu libreta.

—Déjalo Yaoyozoru eso no importa, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Te duele algo?

—N-No es nada yo…tengo que secar tu libreta la he manchado y…

— ¡Yaoyozoru!

Kirishima tomó fuertemente de los brazos a Momo sorprendiéndola, dejando ver sus ojos húmedos que no paraban de sacar lágrimas, el pelirrojo no puedo evitar preocuparse ¿habrá dicho algo malo?

—Mi libreta no importa ahora, Yaoyozoru, si dije algo que te lastimó por favor perdóname, no fue mi intención.

—N-No, no eres tú, es sólo que…estoy cansada de querer sacarme algo de la cabeza y no poder, estoy cansada de ser tan cobarde.

— ¿De qué hablas Yaoyozoru? Tú no eres cobarde, eres inteligente y muy valiente, he sido testigo de todo eso.

— ¡No es verdad! ¡Soy una cobarde por no ser capaz de decirle a Todoroki lo que siento!

Y sin proponérselo lo dejó salir, Kirishima la miró sorprendido, así que era eso, Momo ama a Shoto, claro cómo no se dio cuenta antes, entre esos dos siempre había una atmósfera bonita, relajante y a la vez tensa, nunca había prestado atención hasta ahora.

—Eres una futura heroína Yaoyozoru, y estoy realmente seguro de que mejorarás y ayudarás a mucha gente, eres bondadosa y muy valiente, sólo debes creer en ti misma, no importa lo que Todoroki te responda, lo que importa es que él conozca tus sentimientos.

—P-Pero…

—No pienses en nada o nunca serás capaz de avanzar, dependerá de él lo demás, pero debes dejar que conozca tus sentimientos, el cómo lo ves, lo que él significa para ti.

— ¿Incluso si él ama a alguien más?

Kirishima levantó una ceja, ¿a quién podría amar si no es a Momo? Había notado que Shoto es muy cercano a Momo, la trata como no trata a ninguna otra chica, le sonríe como no le sonríe a otra chica.

Pero si la cosa es así…

—Si eso es así, aun así debes decirle lo que sientes, sé que tú nunca buscarías meterte en una relación, tú eres buena persona, pero tampoco debes torturarte en guardarte algo, en esta vida hay que correr riesgos y cómo futura heroína te esperan muchos riesgos, quizás sea el momento de empezar a arriesgarse.

El corazón de Momo latía con fuerza, Kirishima tenía razón, en la vida hay que correr riesgos, uno no puede guardarse para siempre las cosas, esperaba que Deku no la odiara, pero definitivamente tiene que decirle a Shoto lo que siente, incluso sabiendo que no será correspondida.

Las lágrimas continuaron saliendo.

—Tienes razón Kirishima, si no me arriesgo, nunca lograré nada, yo...no puedo evitar sentir miedo, pero tienes razón, debo decírselo.

Kirishima estaba nervioso, nunca había presenciado el ver una mujer llorar, ¿qué se debía hacer en estos casos? Comenzó a sudar frío ¡Rayos! Si hay algo que sabe es que con las mujeres hay que tener un poco de delicadeza, ¿qué debía hacer para animar a Momo?

Sin pensar en algo más, le dio un fuerte y tierno abrazo a la pelinegra sorprendiéndola totalmente, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, rayos, nunca en su vida había abrazado a una chica, se siente realmente extraño, rápido, tiene que decir algo para no incomodar a la pelinegra.

—Lo tomarás con madurez, yo lo sé, cree en ti misma y verás lo fuerte que eres Yaoyozoru.

La calidez de los brazos del pelirrojo la reconfortaban, no pudo evitar recordar la calidez de los brazos de Shoto cuando la abrazó, por mero impulso Momo correspondió al abrazo poniendo a Kirishima más nervioso agrandando su sonrojo.

—Eres muy amable Kirishima, debería ser yo quien te ayude a estudiar, pero terminaste ayudándome tú, lo siento.

—N-No te preocupes, realmente me ayudaste jejeje.

¡Venga calma! Si ella se tranquiliza eso es buena señal, ¿pero entonces por qué sigue tan nervioso y su corazón late tan fuerte? Por cierto, la piel de las chicas es realmente suave ¡No! ¡Cerebro calma! Lo mejor era separarse antes de que se ponga más nervioso.

Con sumo cuidado se separó de la pelinegra quien ya estaba más tranquila, quizás eso debía hacer, hablar de su miedo a confesarle sus sentimientos a Shoto, aunque ya se lo haya dicho a Bakugo, el amigable abrazo de un compañero nunca está de más para levantar los ánimos, vaya, ambos chicos realmente son unas grandiosas personas.

—Gracias Kirishima, definitivamente debo dejar mis miedos a un lado y dar un paso hacia adelante.

Kirishima sonrió, feliz de haberle levantado el ánimo a la pelirroja, aunque sus latidos aún estaban acelerados, pero ya pasarían, se sentía feliz de haber ayudado a una compañera.

Era lunes, inicio de exámenes, lo que muchos temían, los alumnos iban llegando a la escuela, algunos con sus amigos y otros solos.

Bakugo caminaba tranquilamente hacia la entrada cuando…

— ¡Bakugo!

Un par de brazos rodearon su cuello desde atrás sorprendiéndolo.

— ¿Pero qué…?

Rápidamente el rubio se dio media vuelta bruscamente encontrándose con una persona conocida y para nada esperada.

— ¿C-Camie?

— ¡Hola Bakugo! Ha pasado tiempo, aunque no has crecido mucho—dijo con una traviesa sonrisa.

Bakugo tenía un tic en el ojo, vaya comentario para un reencuentro.

—A todo esto, ¿qué haces aquí cara bonita?

—Aww ¿te parece que soy bonita?

—No tengo problema con decirlo.

—Jajajajaja me halagas, he estado aburrida así que pensé en venir a verte para divertirme un rato.

—Te mataré si haces alguna ilusión.

—Jajajajaja descuida, y cuéntame, ¿alguna chica linda que te haya interesado?

Bakugo abrió los ojos con estupor y en su mente llegó rápidamente Momo ¡Maldita sea!

Son un rubor en sus mejillas desvió rápidamente la mirada.

—No te incumbe.

—Aaahhh pero no me lo estás negando, ¿quién es ella? ¿Es bonita?

—Tengo que ir a clase.

—Voy contigo, quiero conocer a esa chica.

—Nunca dije que hay una chica.

—Tampoco dijiste que no la hay—dijo Camie con una sonrisa juguetona.

Bakugo rodó los ojos, vaya chica más terca.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero si me pones en ridículo te mataré.

Y con una gran sonrisa, Camie siguió al rubio.

Shoto había llegado temprano, le había costado dormir pensando en las palabras que le diría a Momo.

Suspiró, reuniendo todo su valor, el momento era ahora, ya no era momento de retroceder.

Sus alarmas se activaron al escuchar unos pasos adentrarse al aula.

Al levantar la vista se encontró precisamente con la persona que estaba esperando.

Momo lo miró sorprendida, pero aliviada, entro más pronto sucedan las cosas mejor.

— _*Ya no voy a tener miedo*—_ fue el pensamiento de la pelinegra.

Decidida, se acercó a su lugar al lado del bicolor quien también tenía una mirada decidida.

—Buenos días Todoroki.

—Buenos días Yaoyozoru.

Un leve silencio reinó el lugar, era ahora o nunca.

—Todoroki yo…

—Yaoyozoru yo…

Ambos se miraron con sorprenda cuando hablaron al unísono, desviaron sus miradas con un leve sonrojo, sus corazones latían con gran fuerza.

—Primero tú Yaoyozoru.

La pelinegra tragó duro, era el momento.

—Yo…hay algo que llevo queriéndote decir desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca había tenido el valor, tenía miedo de lo que me responderías.

Bakugo y Camie se iban acercando al aula.

—Seré muy breve, yo…

Ambos estaban a punto de entrar cuando…

— ¡Te amo Todoroki!

Bakugo frenó en seco sus pasos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué te detienes Bakugo?

Shoto tenía la mirada estupefacta, era como si el tiempo se detuviera y no se escuchara nada más que el latir de su corazón.

—Yo…llevo sintiendo esto desde hace tiempo, me has comprendido y apoyado, me has ayudado a levantarme cuando me caigo, saber que votaste por mí para representante de la clase me motivó mucho a ser una mejor persona y futura heroína, te has convertido en alguien de suma importancia en mi vida, al principio creí que sólo era aprecio pero…me he dado cuenta de que es mucho más fuerte que eso, yo…realmente te amo Todoroki.

Camie estaba impresionada, escuchando afuera del aula la confesión.

—Wow, una confesión de amor, ahora entiendo por qué te detuviste Bakugo, que considerado de tu parte, que ambiente tan más romántico ¿no crees?... ¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasar Bakugo?

Los flequillos del rubio tapaban sus ojos, tenía la mirada baja, no decía nada, no se movía, no reaccionaba.

— ¿Bakugo?

—Tengo…tarea que terminar—dijo el rubio con una voz que no mostraba ninguna emoción.

—Eh…claro yo…

—Quiero estar solo.

—Pero Bakugo…

—Dije que quiero estar solo.

Dicho eso, el rubio se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero Camie no lo iba a dejar así, rápidamente lo tomó del brazo.

— ¡Bakugo espera!

Furioso, Bakugo volteó a verla.

Camie estaba incrédula.

— ¿Estás…estás llorando?

En efecto, de los ojos del rubio comenzaron a salir lágrimas, su mirada no mostraba nada más que dolor.

Camie por fin lo comprendió.

—Esa es la chica que te gusta ¿verdad?

Bakugo desvió la mirada.

—Si le cuentas a alguien sobre esto te juro que te mato.

—Te prometo que no le diré a nadie.

—Bien, ahora suéltame, enserio quiero estar solo.

Camie asintió y soltó el rubio, hecho esto Bakugo comenzó a alejarse.

Camie volteó a ver a la pelinegra quien se miraba nerviosa y sonrojada, esperando la respuesta del bicolor.

—Esta chica conquistó el corazón de Bakugo, realmente debe ser especial—susurró Camie.

El rubio iba caminando con la mirada hacia el suelo, al percatarse que estaba cerca del baño de hombres, decidió entrar, se acercó a un lavamanos para mirarse al espejo, notando sus ojos rojos y las lágrimas que aún salían.

—Esa tonta siempre va al baño cuando llora.

Rápidamente abrió la llave del agua para lavarse la cara y ocultar esa gran humillación llamada lágrimas, pero no se detenían, las lágrimas seguían cayendo mezclándose con el agua del lavamanos.

Un dolor horrible comenzó a sentirse en el pecho del rubio.

Apretó los dientes, sintiendo ese intenso dolor.

No valía la pena negarlo más, no valía la pena negar la realidad.

Bakugo se ha enamorado de Momo.

—Esa mandona…realmente es un dolor de cabeza—susurró entre llanto.

Dicen que el amor es el sentimiento más hermoso… ¿Entonces por qué duele tanto?

 **Continuará…**


	7. Esto se ha descontrolado

Shoto estaba incrédulo, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Momo le dijo que lo ama? Podría tratarse de una broma, pero Momo no es así, ella no es una persona bromista, podía notar en su mirada la sinceridad de sus palabras, definitivamente le estaba confesando sus sentimientos.

Era el momento, definitivamente era el momento.

—Yaoyozoru yo…

— ¡Yaoyozoru!

Una conocida y molesta voz de un chico miniatura interrumpió a ambos chicos arruinando el ambiente.

— ¿Q-Qué pasa Mineta?

—Verás, Iida no ha llegado y el maestro Aizawa me dijo que te dijera que si le podrías dar la lista de alumnos.

— ¿Eh? ¿La lista de alumnos? Mmm que extraño pero si el maestro lo dice debo hacerlo.

—Muy bien, te acompaño.

Momo asintió dispuesta a salir del aula pero una mano la detuvo tomándola del brazo, sorprendiéndola, notando como Shoto la miraba con intensidad.

—Te esperaré en la salida Momo, tengo que decirte algo.

Momo tragó duro, el rechazo, eso era lo que le esperaba en la salida, pero ya no debía temer.

—Sí Todoroki, hablaremos en la salida.

Dicho eso, el bicolor suelta a Momo, con el corazón a mil Momo sale del aula.

Shoto suspira, joder, ¿enserio tuvo que haber una interrupción justo ahora? Maldito Mineta.

Hablando de Mineta, Shoto notó algo que no le gustó.

Antes de salir del aula, el bicolor notó una mirada perversa del menor, el cómo se relamió los labios mirando del trasero de Momo mientras caminaba detrás de ella.

Eso sin duda enfureció al bicolor, apretó sus puños con fuerza, hace tiempo que no se sentía tan enojado, ese enano iba a pagarlo caro.

Camie quedó preocupada por el rubio, no era normal verlo así y menos por una chica, su curiosidad por esa bonita pelinegra, no debía negarlo, es realmente bonita esa chica, como un ángel, pero es obvio que eso no es suficiente para cautivar un corazón tan duro como el de Bakugo, ¿qué habrá hecho esa chica para conquistarlo? Se moría de curiosidad.

Hablando de ella, a lo lejos notó como se dirigía a la sala de maestros seguido de un pequeño que la miraba…raro.

Camie arqueó una ceja, ese feo niño no dejaba de relamerse los labios mirando el trasero de la pelinegra ¡Pero que tipo más repugnante! Y ella no se daba cuenta, esto era malo, ¿debería intervenir? Aunque…

Como si la suerte estuviera de su lado, en medio del pasillo apareció el rubio con los ojos rojos, sin duda había estado llorando, pobre, pero esta era su oportunidad de volverse un príncipe.

— ¡Bakugo!

— ¿Sigues aquí? No estoy de humor.

—Oye, vi a tu chica entrar a la sala de maestros.

—Me da igual.

—Con un enano detrás de ella.

—Me da ig…espera ¿dijiste enano?

—Sí, se relamía los labios mirando el trasero de tu chica.

—Ese hijo de… ¡¿Por qué mierda está con ella?!

—No lo sé, a menos de que tu chica sepa de sus intenciones y haya aceptado y…

— ¡Ella no es de ese tipo de chicas! —contestó el rubio furioso—mierda, ahora vuelvo—dicho eso se dirigió a la sala de maestros.

Camie no pudo evitar sonreír, vaya, bien esa chica podría defenderse sola pero el rubio no dudó ni un segundo en ir a su rescate.

—Realmente estás enamorado Bakugo—susurró con una sonrisa juguetona.

Momo y Mineta estaban a solas en la sala de maestros, Mineta tenía una sonrisa sádica.

—Mmm la lista no está donde la dejé, que extraño.

—Creo que Iida la movió al último cajón—dijo el pequeño mientras escondía la lista detrás de su espalda.

— ¿Enserio? Que raro que no me lo haya dicho.

Momo se agachó para buscar la hoja dándole una maravillosa vista a Mineta quien no dejaba de babear, tirando la hoja por allí, alzó sus brazos preparando sus manos para apretar el trasero de la pelinegra, estaba cerca de sentir aquella zona tan íntima cuando.

—Un paso más y eres hombre muerto.

Mineta sintió un horrible escalofrío, se giró lentamente mirando a un Shoto aterrador y un Bakugo con punta de asesino serial.

—Chicos, ¿se les ofrece algo? —preguntó Momo desconcertada al ver a ambos chicos allí.

— ¿Es esto lo que buscas Momo? —dijo Shoto mostrando la lista de los estudiantes.

— ¡Oh sí! ¿Dónde estaba?

—Pregúntale a este enano que lo tenía escondido en su espalda—dijo Bakugo con veneno en su voz.

Mineta sudó frío.

— ¿Eh? ¿Escondido en su espalda?

—Me encontré con el maestro Aizawa, él en ningún momento pidió la lista de estudiantes—dijo Shoto comenzando a preparar su lado izquierdo.

—Pero Mineta dijo…

Mineta comenzó a temblar, mierda su plan fracasó.

—Por cierto, ¿por qué buscabas en el cajón de abajo? —preguntó el rubio.

—Es que Mineta me dijo que la lista estaba en el último cajón así que revisé.

En ese momento el ambiente comenzó a sentirse tétrico, Mineta comenzó a sentir dos auras asesinas rodeando a Shoto y Bakugo, ambos lo miraban como un asqueroso insecto al que había que pisar.

—Y-Yo…

Mineta quería gritar, pero el terror lo dejaron mudo.

— ¿Por qué me mentiste Mineta? —preguntó Momo quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Aunque en ese momento Momo no daba tanto miedo como los otros dos quienes comenzaron a encender su quirk.

—Yaoyozoru, creo que Jiro te estaba buscando en el comedor—dijo Shoto con voz ultratumba.

— ¿Enserio? Gracias, me reuniré con ella—ignorando el ambiente a su alrededor, Momo salió de la sala—no vuelvas a mentirme con cosas de la escuela Mineta—y con ese tierno regaño, Momo salió de la sala, dejando a Mineta con dos chicos que parecían demonios.

—Así que querías tener una mejor vista ¿eh? —dijo Shoto comenzando a encender su lado izquierdo.

—Hijo de perra, casi logras tu cometido cerdo de mierda—dijo Bakugo preparando sus explosiones.

Mineta temblaba, incapaz de moverse, quería gritar, correr, lo que sea, pero estaba inmóvil, nunca había visto esas expresiones tan terroríficas, sin duda este era el fin de su existencia.

¡No! ¡No quiere morir sin tocar los pechos de una chica!

— ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Camie estaba fuera de la sala escuchando los gritos de ayuda del pequeño pervertido, no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Mira que enojarse sólo por una chica, ella sin duda tiene algo especial.

Unos minutos después…

Unos médicos se llevaban a un Mineta asado en una camilla con una cara de trauma, iba a necesitar un psicólogo el pobre.

Los alumnos miraban a lo lejos cómo se llevaban al pequeño en la camilla.

—Que raro, ¿qué le habrá pasado? —preguntó Deku.

—Mmm no sé, así salió de la sala de maestros, que extraño—dijo Kaminari.

Momo había ido al comedor, pero no encontró a su amiga Jiro allí.

—Mmm ¿se habrá equivocado Todoroki? Bueno no importa.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar su confesión, la mirada sorprendida de Shoto, su corazón latía con fuerza al recordar aquello.

—Se lo dije, por fin se lo dije—susurró con una tierna sonrisa, se había quitado un peso de encima, ahora ya sólo quedaba el rechazo—no importa lo que me diga, yo lo aceptaré.

Las clases continuaban con normalidad, aunque no tanto para Shoto y Bakugo al recordar la interesante conversación que tuvieron minutos atrás.

 **Flash back**

 **Ambos veían con una mirada totalmente tranquila cómo los médicos se llevaban a un Mineta asado.**

 **Bakugo se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero Shoto lo llamó.**

 **— ¿Por qué defendiste a Yaoyozoru?**

 **Bakugo se detuvo en seco.**

 **—Conociéndote te habría dado igual si Mineta le hubiera hecho algo, te veías muy furioso ¿por qué?**

 **—No tengo porque darte explicaciones—dijo el rubio sin mirarlo.**

 **—Has estado demasiado cerca de Yaoyozoru estos días, es obvio que no es por nada cuando a ti no te interesa hacer amistades.**

 **Molesto, el rubio se gira mirándolo retadoramente.**

 **—Lo que haga o no con mi vida no te incumbe.**

 **—Es cierto, no me incumbe y la verdad me da lo mismo, pero Yaoyozoru tiene que ver en tu vida ¿cierto? ¿Por qué de pronto se volvieron tan cercanos?**

 **Bakugo tenía un tic en el ojo, es obvio que no se lo diría, no es sólo cosa de decir "oh nada especial sólo que ella se enteró que a ti te van los pepinos y eso le rompió el corazón y como yo soy bien imbécil me le acerqué a ella sin saber por qué y desahogó conmigo sus penas y por eso nos volvimos tan cercanos".**

 **No, definitivamente no diría eso.**

 **Shoto estaba desconcertado, ¿enserio Bakugo está enamorado de Deku? Algo en él le decía que eso no es más que un rumor, es obvio que Bakugo está interesado en la pelinegra, lo nota en su mirada.**

 **Bakugo estaba con la misma duda, ¿enserio Shoto está saliendo con el peliverde? Es decir, es normal que él se preocupe por Momo, ¿pero por qué se ve como si estuviera celoso? ¿Acaso le gusta Momo mientras sale con Deku?**

 **Aquí definitivamente hay gato encerrado.**

 **Fin flash back**

Ambos suspiraron, tenían tantas dudas ¿pero cómo aclararlas?

Aizawa se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, hoy haremos una dinámica, Bakugo, Midoriya, pasen al frente.

Ambos abrieron los ojos con estupor y los susurros no se hicieron esperar.

Ambos se miraron de reojo con pánico, oh no, ¿por qué ellos? ¿Por qué no otras personas? Comenzaron a sudar frío y con pesar pasaron al frente.

Uraraka estaba que se moría de celos, maldición, Bakugo le está ganando la jugada.

Tsuyu puso su mano en el hombro de la castaña para tranquilizarla.

—Ribbit, cálmate Ochako, es sólo una dinámica, no significa que a Midoriya le guste Bakugo.

—Lo sé, pero es que no puedo evitarlo.

—Bien chicos, ambos mírense fijamente a los ojos—ordenó el mayor.

Esto no puede estar pasando.

Deku quería salir corriendo, después de enterarse de los verdaderos sentimientos del rubio no era capaz de verlo a los ojos.

Bakugo no estaba mejor, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que no miraría fijamente al peliverde y que le valía todo, pero debía mantener la compostura, pero es que es tan difícil después de enterarte de los verdaderos gustos de aquel que considerabas tu rival y lo mirabas retadoramente sin problema alguno.

Ambos se giraron y se miraron a los ojos, ambos con un tic en el ojo comenzaron a palidecer.

—Bien chicos, ambos comiencen a decirse lo que aprecian del otro.

Ambos abrieron los ojos con estupor.

Esto tenía que ser una broma.

—Empieza tú Midoriya.

Deku tragó duro, miró de reojo a Uraraka quien tenía una mirada triste ¡OH NO!

—Eh…bueno yo…eh…admiro tu valentía y fortaleza y…bueno…

Maldición, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan incómodo, y Bakugo no estaba mejor, sentía que el maldito peliverde se le estaba confesando ¡Qué horror!

—Bueno…siempre te he admirado y…pienso…pienso que eres alguien genial.

En otra situación esas palabras serían admirables y conmovedoras, pero ese no era el caso ahora.

Bakugo no pudo evitar interpretar ese "pienso que eres alguien genial" como una jodida confesión como lo hacen las chicas a los chicos que les gusta.

 ** _Imaginación de Bakugo_**

 ** _Deku lo miraba con un sonrojo y una pose para nada varonil juntando sus dedos índices con timidez._**

 ** _—Eres alguien genial Kacchan, siempre te he admirado y bueno…quiero que sepas que…me gustas mucho Kacchan._**

 ** _Fin de la imaginación de Bakugo_**

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué imaginó eso? Tenía ganas de vomitar.

Deku no estaba para nada cómodo.

—Muy bien Midoriya, ahora tú Bakugo.

En momentos como este no existen los héroes ¿verdad? Maldita sea, Bakugo aclaró su garganta, tenía que mantenerse firme y afilar su mirada para dejarle en claro a ese peliverde que él no va para esos rumbos.

—Bueno admiro tu valentía y lo mucho que has mejorado aunque todavía te falta mucho que superar vas por buen camino.

Eso es, tranquilo y sin nervios, vaya, no fue tan difícil.

—Muy bien Bakugo, ahora ambos estrechen sus manos.

A la mierda la tranquilidad.

— ¡Tiene que estar bromeando! —exclamó Bakugo furioso.

—El maestro aquí soy yo, ahora háganlo.

Eso ya era pasarse.

Ambos se miraron ahora más pálidos, ¿enserio tenían que tomarse de las manos? Es decir, es un saludo normal pero…la situación ahora es más crítica.

Sin poder hacer nada más, ambos estrecharon sus manos en un saludo ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuándo va a acabar esa maldita dinámica?

Por su parte, Momo se notaba preocupada y miraba de reojo a Shoto quien fruncía el ceño mientras miraba al rubio y al peliverde, oh no, ¿estará celoso de que Bakugo esté tomando la mano de Deku? Rayos, ojalá no haya problemas.

Pero Shoto fruncía el ceño debido a las dudas que tenía sobre la orientación sexual de Bakugo, si enserio está enamorado de Deku ¿por qué se vio tan interesado en Momo minutos atrás? ¿Será que gusta de ambos?

La dinámica había terminado con los demás estudiantes, las clases terminaron por fin y los alumnos se iban yendo.

Bakugo aún no podía superar lo sucedido con el peliverde, lo primero que haría al llegar a casa sería lavarse las manos con jabón, en eso una molesta voz lo llama.

— ¡Oye tú!

Al voltear, Bakugo mira a Monoma de la clase B quien lo miraba con su típica sonrisa retorcida.

— ¿Se te perdió algo idiota? —dijo el rubio con veneno en su voz.

—Oh nada, sólo que he escuchado algunas cosas y quiero ver tu cara para poder reírme jajajajajaja.

Bakugo tenía un tic en el ojo, ¿enserio ese retrasado aspira a ser héroe?

—La verdad cuando te vi la primera vez nunca creí que tuvieras esos gustos—dijo Monoma.

— ¿Eh? ¿Gustos?

—Sabía que tenías una rivalidad con Midoriya, pero nunca creí que tus sentimientos fueran más allá.

—Espera, ¿qué estupidez estás diciendo?

—Ya todo el mundo sabe que estás enamorado de Midoriya.

Bakugo palideció… ¿Qué él qué?

Furioso, toma a Monoma de la solapa.

— ¡¿De dónde sacaste esa mierda?!

—Jajajajaja tengo fuentes confiables, incluso el mismo Midoriya sabe que te gusta, mira que terminar enamorándote de tu rival.

— ¡¿Quién te dijo eso maldita sea?!

—No te lo diré.

Bakugo estaba perdiendo la cabeza, estaba a punto de hacerlo explotar cuando…

Un golpe noquea a Monoma.

Kendo había aparecido mirando con desaprobación a Monoma.

—Perdónalo por su comportamiento, hablaré seriamente con él, disculpa las molestias—dijo Kendo con una sonrisa apenada.

Dicho eso se lleva lejos al grosero rubio de la clase B.

Bakugo quedó desconcertado, pero su furia no se iba, ¿quién mierda dijo que él estaba enamorado de esa cosa verde? Un momento… ¿Eso habrá llegado a oídos de Momo? ¡No puede ser!

Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a buscar a Momo cuando una sonriente chica aparece frente a él.

—Hola Bakugo

— ¿Qué haces aquí Camie?

—Pensé en venir a verte, estoy aburrida.

—Como sea, ahora tengo mayores problemas.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Alguien esparció un rumor de que yo soy gay.

—Wow ¿eres gay?

— ¡No lo soy!

—Bueno…permíteme dudar, nunca has tenido novia.

— ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?! ¡A mí ya me gusta alguien!

Camie lo miró sorprendida.

Y Bakugo estaba más sorprendido por sus palabras, maldición, la furia lo hizo hablar de más, desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo, Camie sonrió de manera juguetona.

—Oooohhh es cierto que estás loquito por esa guapa pelinegra.

—Cierra la boca.

—Creo que ahora entiendo tu frustración, temes que ella piense que eres gay ¿verdad?

Tsuyu caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo, necesitaba darle palabras de ánimo a Uraraka, la pobre sentía que estaba perdiendo contra Bakugo, pero es que no tenía el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos a Deku, ¿enserio el amor es así de complicado?

Iba a dar vuelta en un pasillo cuando vio a Bakugo hablando con otra chica, bueno, tampoco es como que sea de su incumbencia, iba a pasar de lado cuando.

—Realmente debes estar enamorado de esa pelinegra para estar tan desesperado, ¿cómo se llama? Eh…Yaoyozoru ¿verdad?

Tsuyu abrió los ojos con estupor, ¿Bakugo enamorado de Momo?

—Te dije que cierres la boca.

—Vamos Bakugo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, no te juzgaré sólo me burlaré de ti un poco.

— ¿Eso debe hacerme sentir mejor?

—Bakugo, querías correr a buscar a Yaoyozoru para decirle que no eres gay ¿verdad? Está claro que te importa mucho lo que ella piense, lo que sientes por ella es real.

—Enserio cállate Camie.

—Bakugo podrás luchar contra villanos, pero no puedes huir de ese sentimiento, ¿siquiera ya le dijiste a esa chica lo que sientes?

— ¡Deja de meterte donde no te llaman!

— ¡Y tú deja de ser un cobarde y admite que te has enamorado de esa chica!

— ¡Bien! ¡Estoy enamorado de Yaoyozoru! ¿Feliz?

Tsuyu abrió los ojos con estupor, vaya, entonces Bakugo no es gay, aunque ella ya lo suponía, pero nunca se imaginó que él se enamorara de Momo.

Camie sonrió complacida, notando la tristeza en la mirada de Bakugo, la tristeza de amar a alguien y no ser correspondido, puso su mano en el hombro del rubio.

—No tiene nada de malo enamorarse Bakugo, pero creo que no debes guardarte esos sentimientos, debes decirle.

—Ella ama a alguien más, no tiene caso.

—No lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes, vamos Bakugo, ser héroe significa correr riesgos.

Bakugo apretó los labios, desvió la mirada, bueno, Momo no es la clase de chicas que cree en rumores, ella sí es inteligente, pero… ¿Confesarle sus sentimientos? ¿Enserio él es capaz de algo así?

Tsuyu decidió no escuchar más, no era de su incumbencia, ¿debería decírselo a Uraraka? Aunque lo que dijo Bakugo es muy privado, pero para ayudarle quizás sólo baste con decir que no es gay, ya que incluso en otros salones se ha esparcido el rumor, bueno, ahora Uraraka no tiene de qué preocuparse, aunque… ¿Debería decirle a Momo? No, lo mejor es que ella se entere por su cuenta, eso sería lo correcto, con ese pensamiento tomó otro camino para salir.

Shoto estaba a punto de ir a su encuentro con Momo, listo para confesarle sus sentimientos.

Pero la vida tenía otros planes para él.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, desconcertado, ve el nombre de su padre en el registro, arqueó una ceja, ¿por qué su padre lo está llamando? Sin más, responde.

— ¿Qué pasa papá?

— _Shoto, iré directo al grano, ya no tienes permitido ver a tu madre en el hospital._

Shoto sintió que su corazón se detuvo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué rayos me dices eso?

— _No me hables en ese tono Shoto._

— ¿Y cómo quieres que te hable si me sales con esta estupidez?

— _Ir con tu madre es una distracción para ti, se acercan los exámenes finales y tienes que estar muy concentrado, tu rendimiento académico ha bajado_.

—Tienes que estar bromeando, tengo excelentes calificaciones.

— _Sí, pero ahora te he observado y te he visto distraído, te recuerdo que eres mi hijo y debes ser un ejemplo a seguir, ¿acaso ya olvidaste tus metas? Antes entrenabas duro pero ahora sólo estudias y ya, no entrenas, no te estás esforzando._

— ¡Me estoy esforzando papá! Mi mamá no es ninguna distracción no tienes ningún derecho de prohibirme verla.

— _¿Entonces qué te mantiene distraído?_

—No te incumbe.

— _Claro que me incumbe, eres mi hijo, escucha hijo, es por tu bien, te estoy apoyando en el camino y no quiero que caigas, y si tengo que hacer que dejes de ver a tu madre entonces lo haré para que no baje tu rendimiento._

Shoto rechinaba los dientes, estaba furioso, hace tiempo que no estaba tan furioso, ¿prohibirle ver a su madre? ¡Primero muerto!

— ¡Entrenaré más duro y mejoraré mi rendimiento! Pero no pienso dejar de ver a mi madre.

Un silencio se escuchó desde la otra línea, unos segundos después el mayor comenzó a hablar.

— _Confiaré en que volverás por el camino del éxito hijo, puedes seguir viendo a tu madre, pero dependerá de ti que no cambie de opinión._

Sin más, el mayor cuelga.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué horrible castigo era ese? ¿Dejar de ver a su madre? Con ella era la única persona con la que podía revelar sus temores e inseguridades sin ser juzgado, la calidez de su madre lo refugiaba de sus miedos, incluso si él es el mejor estudiante eso no lo hace perfecto, ni loco dejaría de ver a su madre.

¿Será que quizás…sus preocupaciones por Momo lo han distraído al punto de llegar a esto? ¿A arriesgarse a dejar de ver a su madre? Apretó los puños con fuerza, quizás su padre tenga razón, sus calificaciones son perfectas pero sus entrenamientos han cesado por preocuparse más en confesarle sus sentimientos a Momo, ¿cómo podría convertirse en héroe si continúa así? No, él aspiraba a ser un mejor héroe que su padre, ese es su camino, ¿el amor? El amor no es más que una distracción, ahora está consciente de eso.

— ¿Todoroki?

Una dulce y conocida voz lo saca de sus pensamientos y se da media vuelta encontrándose con Momo.

— ¿Estás bien? Te estaba esperando en el portón pero no llegabas y me preocupé.

Shoto apretó los labios, al verla su corazón latía con fuerza, no…no debía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, aunque dentro de él se moría por gritarle a la pelinegra cuanto la ama, pero…

Justo en ese momento estaba lleno de inseguridades, ¿enserio estar con Momo sería un impedimento para su sueño a ser un mejor héroe de su padre? Aunque Momo es alguien inteligente y muy hábil con un gran quirk, ¿entonces por qué tenía tantos sentimientos dudosos?

¿Y si Momo no es feliz a su lado? ¿Y si su padre no la acepta? Conociendo a Momo seguro que ella lo apoyaría en sus entrenamientos.

¿Pero entonces cuál es su verdadero miedo?

— ¿Todoroki?

—Yaoyozoru, aprecio mucho tus sentimientos por mí.

Sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

—Pero no creo ser la persona correcta para ti, tenemos una buena relación siendo compañeros, incluso amigos, pero creo que lo mejor es dejarlo así.

— ¿Eh?

—Eres alguien a quien aprecio demasiado, para mí tú…eres una gran amiga.

Ya sabía, ella sabía que sería rechazada, ¿entonces por qué le duele tanto el pecho?

—Espero que sigamos siendo buenos amigos Yaoyozoru.

—N-No te preocupes Todoroki, respeto tu decisión y estaré feliz de ser tu amiga.

—Gracias Yaoyozoru, nos vemos mañana.

Dicho eso, el bicolor se da media vuelta comenzando a caminar.

Hizo lo correcto, eso es seguro, pero entonces… ¿Por qué sus ojos estaban derramando lágrimas? ¿Por qué su pecho dolía tanto? ¿Por qué quería regresar y abrazar a Momo con todas sus fuerzas?

— ¿Por qué nada me sale bien? ¿Por qué? —susurró entre sollozos, caminando a pasos rápidos para que nadie lo viera.

¿Enserio habrá hecho lo correcto?

Por su parte, Momo no se movía de su lugar, no era capaz, nunca antes había sentido tal dolor, intentaba detener las lágrimas pero era imposible.

—No Momo, no llores, madura, debes madurar ya—susurró para sí misma desesperadamente, intentando con todas sus fuerzas calmar el dolor en su pecho pero era en vano.

— ¿Yaoyozoru?

Momo levantó la mirada encontrándose con un sorprendido Bakugo quien la miraba estupefacto.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Me ha rechazado Bakugo, Todoroki por fin me ha rechazado.

—Yaoyozoru cálmate.

—Yo sabía que esto pasaría, estaba lista para su rechazo pero enserio duele demasiado Bakugo, duele.

Momo se dejó caer de rodillas.

Bakugo rápidamente se acercó a ella.

—Maldita sea cálmate, es sólo una fase ya pasará.

Pero Momo sollozaba y sin poder evitarlo acerca su rostro al pecho de Bakugo sorprendiendo al rubio.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me deje de doler el pecho? ¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó Momo entre sollozos.

Bakugo apretó sus labios, recordando las palabras de Camie.

 _"Bakugo podrás luchar contra villanos, pero no puedes huir de ese sentimiento, ¿siquiera ya le dijiste a esa chica lo que sientes?"_

Sus brazos comenzaron a rodear a la pelinegra, se detenía por momentos con temor, pero finalmente abrazó con fuerza a Momo, su corazón latía con fuerza, era como si ya no fuera capaz de detenerse, como si ya no pudiera pensar con claridad.

—Entonces mírame a mí—susurró finalmente.

— ¿Eh?

—Ya estoy cansado de verte llorar por ese tipo, no sé qué rayos me hiciste, pero me estás torturando demasiado.

— ¿D-De qué hablas Bakugo?

Sin soltarla, Bakugo se separa un poco para mirar fijamente los ojos llorosos y desconcertados de Momo.

—No importa cuanto lo intente, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, me estoy comenzando a desesperar.

— ¿Bakugo?

Dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, Bakugo toma el rostro de Momo y sin perder más tiempo…junta sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso.

Momo estaba estupefacta, incapaz de reaccionar, sentía la suavidad de los labios de Bakugo sobre los suyos, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Bakugo la estaba besando?

Más fue su desconcierto al sentir los brazos del rubio rodearle la cintura y juntar ambos cuerpos, quería empujarlo pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba y su mente estaba llena de dudas.

Después de un momento Bakugo separó sus labios de los de ella, aún sin soltarla.

—No entiendo por qué…pero me he enamorado de ti…Yaoyozoru.

 **Continuará…**


	8. Comienza el enredo amoroso

Era media noche, Momo no podía dormir, las palabras de Bakugo resonaban en su cabeza, aún podía sentir los labios del rubio sobre los suyos.

Su primer beso...

Bakugo...fue su primer beso...

La pelinegra sacudió la cabeza con desesperación, su cabeza gritaba que lo empujara pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, la calidez de los brazos del rubio abrazándola aún se sentía, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así? ¿Por qué Bakugo le dijo todo eso?

 _"Entonces mírame a mí"_

Momo cerró sus ojos con fuerza, quería olvidarlo, deseaba olvidarlo, en eso el rechazo de Shoto llegó a su mente y su corazón se encogió, se abrazó a sí misma, se sentía perdida, realmente perdida, ¿qué debía hacer? Ella podrá ser muy buena en la escuela, pero tratándose del amor...es realmente ignorante.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? —susurró para sí misma, ¿debería contarle a Jiro? ¿Sería buena idea?

Escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas, se sentía realmente cansada, los exámenes se acercaban y ella necesitaba concentrarse, ¿pero cómo hacerlo después de tantas emociones? ¿Cómo debía rechazar a Bakugo?

Porque es obvio que lo rechazará, ella no siente algo más que un fuerte aprecio por él.

Suspiró, nunca había rechazado a nadie, le dijo a Bakugo que lo pensaría pero la respuesta es más que obvia, lo que ella menos quiere es ilusionarlo.

Se acostó de nuevo rogando poder dormir esta vez, y aunque tardó un poco, por fin se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

Era una linda mañana, los chicos se dirigían a la escuela, aunque Momo tenía ojeras que con sumo esfuerzo intentó ocultar con algo de maquillaje, apenas y había logrado dormir, suspiró, intentando no pensar ni en Shoto ni en Bakugo, pero era algo realmente difícil, intentaba pensar en las fórmulas y teorías, deseaba mucho que la ciencia ocupara su mente y no el rechazo de uno y la confesión del otro, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?

En eso una mano se apoya en su hombro, al voltear la pelinegra se encuentra con la gran sonrisa de Kirishima.

— ¡Buenos días Yaoyozoru!

—Buenos días Kirishima—saludó la pelinegra con una dulce sonrisa.

—Te ves cansada, ¿no dormiste bien?

—Eh...me quedé estudiando hasta tarde—mintió, era obvio que no contaría la verdadera razón de su cansancio.

—Ya veo ¿sabes? No deberías exigirte tanto, eres muy inteligente, estoy seguro que sólo necesitas repasar, en cambio yo sí debo estudiar—dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa apenada mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—No digas eso, eres muy inteligente Kirishima, sólo debes tener más fe en tus habilidades.

—Je, gracias Yaoyozoru, de algún modo siento que me llenas de inspiración.

—Me da gusto poder ayudarte y...

Pero Momo se interrumpió al sentirse de pronto mareada, Kirishima la sujetó de los brazos al ver que la pelinegra se iba de lado.

— ¿Estás bien?

—S-Sí...nada malo sólo me sentí un poco mareada.

— ¡Eso no es bueno! Todo futuro héroe debe mantenerse fuerte y sano.

—Jejeje sí, tienes razón, ya se me pasará.

Momo se quiso soltar del pelirrojo pero de nuevo se sintió mareada.

—Es obvio que no estás bien, ¿has comido bien?

—Eh...sí...bueno...me he saltado un par de comidas pero...

—Te llevaré a la cafetería, ven.

— ¿Eh? No es necesario de verdad.

—Insisto, no es bueno estar en clases sintiéndote así, descuida yo invito.

—Pero...

—No aceptaré un "no" por respuesta—dijo el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa.

Momo sonrió derrotada, quizás sea buena idea comer algo después de todo, necesita mantenerse en forma para poder aprender más.

Uraraka, Ashido y Tsuyu estaban en la cafetería almorzando tranquilamente.

—Bueno, entonces Bakugo no es gay oficialmente, ¿cómo lo has sabido Tsu? —preguntó la castaña.

—Mmm digamos que sólo lo descubrí.

Tsuyu no quería mencionar nada sobre los sentimientos de Bakugo por Momo, está claro que eso era algo personal, quizás en algún momento Momo les llegue a comentar algo.

—Lo importante es saber que a Bakugo no le gustan los hombres, por lo que no está enamorado de Midoriya—concluyó Tsuyu.

—Mmm tienes razón, quizás le deba una disculpa.

— ¿Por qué dices eso Ochako? —preguntó Ashido.

—Porque yo empecé este mal entendido con la orientación sexual de Bakugo, aunque nunca quise que toda la escuela lo supiera pero si hubiera mantenido mi boca cerrada esto no hubiera pasado—dijo la castaña en un suspiro—lo importante también es que ahora puedo tener el valor de confesarle mis sentimientos a Deku, creo que ya me he tardado mucho.

— ¡Y que lo digas! —apoyó la rosada.

— ¿Y qué harás primero Ochako? —preguntó Tsu.

—Buscaré a Bakugo y me disculparé como es debido, creo que le causé problemas por este mal entendido.

Con firmeza, Uraraka se levantó de su asiento y salió de la cafetería en busca del rubio.

—Que bueno que Ochako sepa reconocer sus errores, aunque me siento algo decepcionada, me divertó viendo cómo Aizawa puso en una situación incómoda a Midoriya y Bakugo—dijo Ashido entre risas.

—Sí, reconozco que fue divertido—apoyó Tsuyu.

En eso la sonrisa de Ashido se borra al ver a Momo entrar a la cafetería junto con Kirishima.

¿Qué rayos...?

Ambos se sonreían y platicaban, ¿desde cuándo Momo y Kirishima son tan buenos amigos? Nunca los había visto platicar, sólo a Momo con Bakugo, Shoto e Iida, pero nunca con Kirishima.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tsuyu al ver a la rosada distraída con una mirada desconcertada.

—Tsu, ¿alguna vez has visto a Momo y Kirishima juntos?

—Mmm no ¿por qué?

Ashido apuntó con su dedo índice hacia una dirección, Tsuyu volteó siguiendo ese el dedo de la rosada mirando a Momo y Kirishima sentarse juntos en una mesita.

—Oh vaya, Momo se ha vuelto más sociable, eso es bueno quizás eso la anime un poco—dijo Tsu.

—Sí, tienes razón pero...

—Mina, no estás celosa ¿verdad? Además Momo no sabe que a ti te gusta Kirishima, nunca se lo has dicho.

—Descuida Tsu, nunca pensaría nada malo de Momo, pero...Kirishima se ve muy feliz con ella, no sé, siento extraño verlos juntos, es como si...

—Debes tranquilizarte Mina, además, si te preocupa lo que pueda pasar entre ambos, recuerda que Momo ama a Todoroki.

—Sí, tienes razón.

La rosada respiró hondo, haciendo todo lo posible para que los celos no la invadieran, Momo es una gran amiga, quizás luego le diga sobre sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto en otra mesita, Kirishima llevaba unos ricos sándwiches y unos jugos.

—Lo siento tanto Kirishima, te prometo que te pagaré.

—Claro que no, lo hago con gusto, no me debes nada.

—Pero...

—Eres muy buena Yaoyozoru, pero esta vez no te lo acepto—dijo el pelirrojo con una agradable sonrisa.

Momo suspiro derrotada y sonrió dulcemente, el pelirrojo era terco pero muy agradable.

—Dime Yaoyozoru, ¿por qué no te has alimentado bien? De hecho estos días te he notado un poco distraída, normalmente eres la más participativa pero apenas y respondías las preguntas de Aizawa.

—Yo...bueno...es que he estado tan preocupada por los exámenes que a veces me olvido de comer.

Era obvia esa mentira, pero no quería decir que sus preocupaciones por Shoto le quitaban el hambre.

—Debes relajarte más Yaoyozoru, eres demasiado inteligente, dudo mucho que repruebes alguna materia.

—Eres muy amable Kirishima, pero siento que aún me falta mucho.

—A todos nos falta mucho, descuida, sólo debes tener más confianza en tus conocimientos y saldrás adelante—dijo el pelirrojo con el puño en alto lleno de orgullo.

Momo sonrió y asintió, vaya, la compañía de Kirishima le mejoró el día, de algún modo el optimismo del pelirrojo la hizo olvidarse de todas sus preocupaciones por un momento.

Deku y Shoto estaban en el aula aprovechando que todavía no llegaba nadie.

— ¿De verdad le dijiste eso? Pero ella te hubiera comprendido, ¿por qué no le dijiste la verdad? —preguntó el peliverde sin comprender nada.

—Porque estoy lleno de dudas.

—Pero Yaoyozoru te dijo que te ama, ¿cuáles son tus dudas?

—No lo sé, temo que lo que pueda pasar entre nosotros sea un impedimento para poder ser grandes héroes como tanto lo soñamos, yo...tengo muchos temores en este momento como para decirle a Yaoyozoru lo que siento, quizás nunca se lo diga.

—Pero...Todoroki, ¿estás seguro? Yo... ¿Crees que sea buena idea si le digo lo que siento a Uraraka? ¿Crees que ella también tema que lo que pase entre nosotros afecte nuestra amistad y nuestro futuro?

¡Maldición! Ahora era Deku quien estaba lleno de dudas e inseguridades, no quería arruinar su maravillosa amistad con la castaña y mucho menos su futuro, Uraraka tiene el gran sueño de ayudar económicamente a sus padres y él no quiere ser un impedimento, ¿será que debería hacer lo mismo que Shoto y no decir nada? ¡Maldición! Se sentía seguro al llegar pero ahora todo lo contrario.

—Si te soy sincero...no lo sé Midoriya.

Shoto no se sentía de mucha ayuda, no quería quitarle las intenciones a Deku de confesarse a la castaña pero en ese momento no era el indicado para dar consejos.

En otra parte estaba Bakugo tomando agua de un bebedero, estaba realmente cansado, el pobre no fue capaz de dormir por pensar en Momo toda la noche, en la calidez del cuerpo de la pelinegra en ese abrazo, en los suaves y dulces labios de Momo...

Bakugo sacudió su cabeza con fuerza.

—Maldición ¿Qué hice? ¡¿Qué hice?!

Agarró su cabeza con fuerza sintiéndose realmente idiota por haber hecho algo tan estúpido como confesarle sus sentimientos y para colmo besarla.

¡Besarla joder!

— ¡No pensé con claridad! ¡¿Por qué mierda hice eso?!

—Bakugo...

— ¡¿Qué?! —respondió el rubio furioso dándose media vuelta sacando chispas de sus manos con una clara mirada de asesino serial asustando a la pequeña castaña quien le había llamado.

—E-Esto...s-sólo quería disculparme.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque por mi culpa todos en la escuela piensan que eres gay y que estás "enamorado" de Deku.

—...

—...

Uraraka sentía que se estaba haciendo pequeñita por el terror que le causada la mirada de psicópata que el rubio tenía en ese momento, se había enderezado haciéndolo ver más grande y tenebroso, la oscura mirada de Bakugo asesinaba a la pobre castaña.

—Así que tú fuiste quien abrió su bocota—dijo Bakugo con voz de ultratumba.

— ¡E-Espera! No fui yo quien esparció el rumor ya que quería mantenerlo en secreto hasta confirmarlo, p-pero si fui yo quien lo pensó y quizás alguien me escuchó decir algo sobre tu supuesto amor por Deku y se creó el mal entendido.

— ¡¿Y por qué mierda pensaste algo tan repugnante como eso?!

— ¡E-Es que...! Esa vez frente a la tienda de lencería me dijiste que no me hiciera ilusiones con Deku, creí que era una advertencia de que tú lucharías por él y...

— ¡¿Y no se te pudo haber ocurrido una lógica mejor?!

Uraraka se sentía tonta, Bakugo tiene razón, ¿por qué no pensó en alguna otra hipótesis?

— ¡Perdóname Bakugo! Te prometo que aclararé todo este mal entendido y...

—Tks, ya da igual, al único que debes aclararle esta mierda es a Deku, los demás me dan igual.

—Sí, lo prometo.

—Y...

— ¿Y?

De pronto Bakugo desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas rascándose la nuca como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¿Yaoyozoru sabe de tu tonto error?

— ¿Momo? La verdad nunca se me ocurrió decírselo, quizás si se lo hubiera dicho lo primero que me diría sería que investigara antes de confirmar algo, quizás debí haberle dicho, pero ¿por qué te importa que Momo lo sepa?

—No me importa.

—Pero acabas de...

—Mejor cierra la boca cara redonda y usa el cerebro antes de tu boca.

Uraraka asintió rápidamente.

Estaba a punto de darse media vuelta pero aún tenía una pequeña duda.

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿por qué me dijiste que no me ilusionara con Deku? Estoy casi segura de que le gusto.

Ay no, quería evitarse esa pregunta, Bakugo masajeó su frente, ¿debería decirle? ¿Pero y si esa chismosa correría a abrir su bocota? Momo seguro se enojaría con él, aunque quizás sería buena idea prevenir a la castaña de una decepción.

—Sólo te puedo decir que Deku ya tiene a alguien.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién?!

Bakugo suspiró.

—Investígalo por tu cuenta, hice una tonta promesa a Yao...a alguien así que no puedo decir más.

— ¡Pero...! ¡Eso no puede ser! Yo estaba casi segura de que también le gusto a Deku, él...nunca me dijo nada, ¿por qué?

Bakugo rodó los ojos, quizás el peliverde tema de que Uraraka lo odie por preferir los pepinos en vez de las papayas, aunque conociendo a la castaña seguro que lo hubiera apoyado, así como Momo apoya a Shoto.

Bakugo sacudió su cabeza de nuevo bruscamente, ¿enserio tiene que llegar Momo a su mente por esa tontería?

Estar enamorado es de lo peor, prefiere los golpes de All Migth, esos duelen menos.

En eso el rubio ve la carita de Uraraka llena de tristeza, wow ¿enserio está tan enamorada del tonto nerd?

Maldición, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Irse y dejarla así? ¡Mierda de nuevo está en apuros! ¿Por qué siempre está en los momentos más inoportunos.

Sin saber qué más hacer, acaricia suavemente la cabeza de Uraraka sorprendiéndola haciendo que la castaña levante la mirada chocando con la roja y afilada mirada del rubio.

—Enserio las mujeres se ponen tristes por tonterías, aún tienes su amistad, y aunque eso no te sea suficiente debes estar feliz, mejor sigue adelante y no te derrumbes, tienes sueños ¿no? En aquella pelea me demostraste que estás dispuesta a luchar hasta el cansancio para alcanzar tu meta, no cambies esas ideas, levántate sin importar las veces que tropieces, cara redonda.

Uraraka lo miró sorprendida, nunca esperó escuchar palabras de aliento de Bakugo, se esperaba de quien fuera, pero nunca de Bakugo.

— ¿Enserio peleé bien?

—Te falta mucho, pero tu optimismo y tus ganas de luchar te llevarán a la cima.

El rubio quitó su mano de la cabeza de la castaña pero sin dejar de mirarla, en los ojos de ella podía notar cierto recuerdo de cuando él consoló a Momo, pero... ¿Por qué se siente tan diferente? ¿Enserio su corazón tiene que latir cada vez que recuerde a la pelinegra? Sin querer llevó sus dedos a sus labios aun sintiendo la suavidad de los labios de Momo.

—No cometas errores como...enamorarte, eso es sólo un obstáculo—susurró, más para sí mismo que para Uraraka.

—Gracias Bakugo—dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa—detrás de esa cara tan amargada y aterradora está una gran persona, perdóname por haberte juzgado mal.

—Me gusta que me tema, así que da igual—dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

Uraraka sonrió agradecida, y dicho eso se dio media vuelta para finalmente irse, quizás Bakugo tenga razón y ella debe seguir su camino como futura heroína viviendo feliz con la maravillosa amistad de Deku, tocó su cabeza donde estaba colocada la mano del rubio, era aún desconcertante, pero tenía que admitir que las palabras del rubio subieron sus ánimos, no debía dejarse caer, sea como sea, tiene que apoyar a Deku...aunque duela un poco.

Camie estaba en el centro comercial mirando bonitos collares, suspiró al recordar el trauma de Bakugo del día anterior.

 **Flash back**

 **Camie había llegado rápidamente al parque al recibir un mensaje desesperado del rubio de que necesitaba verla urgentemente.**

— **Llegué lo más rápido que pude, ¿estás bien?**

— **¡Hice la mayor estupidez de mi vida!**

— **¿De qué hablas?**

— **¡Besé a Momo!**

 **Camie se quedó con la mirada perdida una décima de segundo procesando lo que el rubio dijo.**

— **Wow, pensé que tardarías más, no pierdes el tiempo ¿eh? —dijo Camie con una sonrisa.**

— **¿No lo entiendes? Ya no la puedo mirar a los ojos, le dije idioteces como que la amo y... ¡Arg! No puedo ni verme en un espejo ¡Este no soy yo!**

— **Tranquilo, tranquilo, es normal que estés tan asustado, estás...**

— **¡No lo digas!**

— **Pero...**

— **¡Que no lo digas!**

— **Está bien**

— **...**

— **...**

— **...**

— **Estás experimentando el primer amor—sacó por fin Camie con una sonrisita juguetona.**

— **¡Arg! ¡¿Por qué lo dijiste?!**

— **Lo siento nene no pude evitarlo.**

 **Bakugo rodó los ojos, vaya amiguita más cara dura, guapa, pero cara dura.**

— **No sé qué hacer.**

— **Ya le dijiste tus sentimientos, ahora sólo queda esperar su respuesta.**

— **¿Respuesta? Querrás decir rechazo, es obvio que me va a rechazar, ella sólo me aprecia como un amigo, ya me lo ha dicho.**

— **Enserio no sé qué hacer, quizás deba alejarme de ella.**

— **Si haces eso eres un cobarde.**

— **¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?**

— **Ser un hombre y esperar su rechazo ¡Digo! Respuesta, esperar su respuesta.**

 **Bakugo intentaba asesinar a Camie con la mirada, es obvio que la chica se divertía mientras él se atormentaba, ¿por qué la llamó maldita sea?**

 **Fin flash back**

Camie sonrió al recordar la desesperada mirada de su amigo, es interesante como el amor puede suavizar incluso a la persona más orgullosa.

—Esa chica...definitivamente tiene algo especial, aparte de ser muy guapa—susurró Camie con una coqueta sonrisa—me da curiosidad conocerla.

Camie tiene un interesante plan, ¿cómo lo ejecutará?

La tormenta se hará más grande, es momento de preparase para lo más fuerte.

 **Continuará...**


	9. Amo tu sonrisa

Las clases continuaron, Momo sentía que algo estaba mal con Ashido, no le había dirigido la palabra y la chica apenas y la había saludado, Tsuyu le dijo que no se preocupara que es algo personal que ya se le pasará, Momo no podía evitar preocuparse por su amiga, pero si Tsuyu dijo que pronto se le pasará entonces sólo es cuestión de esperar.

Kirishima se sentía animado, de algún modo estar un rato con Momo lo llenó de ánimos, ¿por qué será? Bueno no importa, realmente la compañía de la pelinegra le alegró el día de cierto modo, es un sentimiento extraño pero reconfortante, ¿qué será?

Era hora del almuerzo, Momo estaba con Jiro y Uraraka, la tensión entre la pelinegra y la chica alien se sentía, aunque Momo seguía sin comprender por qué, por lo que se fue a comer a otra mesa con Tsuyu.

—Enserio no entiendo qué le pasa a Ashido—mencionó la pelinegra.

—Ni yo, es raro, esta mañana en la cafetería se veía tan alegre como siempre, algo la habrá aturdido quizás—mencionó la pequeña castaña.

—Sea lo que sea, nos lo dirá cuando esté lista.

La verdad es que Jiro ya sabía lo que le ocurría a Ashido ya que Tsuyu le contó, la verdad no le gustaba la actitud de la rosada, para empezar Momo ni siquiera sabe de los sentimientos de Ashido y además Momo está perdidamente enamorada de Shoto, eso todo el mundo lo sabe, no cabe duda que los celos son el peor defecto.

En otra mesa estaban Deku, Shoto e Iida.

— ¡No te rindas! ¡Lucha! ¡Lucha por el amor de esa doncella llamada Yaoyozoru y no debes que ningún obstáculo te impida alcanzar a ese amor! —exclamó Iida con la mano en el pecho lleno de motivación.

—No sé, es que...temo de que mi padre la trate con indiferencia y eso la haga cansarse de mí, hay demasiadas piedras en mi camino para acercarme a ella y de algún modo siempre tropiezo con una—dijo el chico bicolor.

—Ustedes son futuros héroes ¿no? ¿Cómo derrotarán a los villanos si no son capaces de confesar sus más profundos sentimientos? ¡¿Cómo?! —preguntó Iida con su típico drama.

—Es que enserio no es algo fácil, dime Iida, si a ti te gustara Uraraka, ¿le confesarías tus sentimientos sin importar la amistad? —preguntó el peliverde.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! La vida se trata de arriesgar, además estamos hablando de Uraraka, aunque ella no sienta lo mismo no se alejará de ti y seguirá siendo tu amiga.

—Lo sé pero...

Shoto y Deku no estaban en su mejor momento, ¿por qué confesarse era tan difícil? En especial Shoto quien ya confirmó que Momo siente lo mismo por él, pero todos sus miedos le impiden abrir su corazón a la pelinegra.

— _*Lo mejor es dejarlo así*_ —pensó Shoto resignado, aunque una parte de él se negaba a dejarse caer por más piedras.

Bakugo estaba en el patio con su gran amiga Camie, quien se coló en la escuela para comer con su rubio amigo.

—Enserio Bakugo, estoy acostumbrada a ver tu cara de cuarentón solitario y amargado pero hoy estás exagerando, acércate a Momo y pídele una respuesta.

— ¿Estás loca? Nunca debí haberle dicho nada de esas estupideces.

—El chico que ella ama la rechazó, es tu oportunidad.

—Nunca me aprovecharía así de ella.

—Awww eso es tan romántico.

— ¿Q...? ¡Mierda! ¡Ya deja de hacerme decir estupideces!

—No son estupideces, es amor, y el amor es algo hermoso, venga Bakugo en esta vida tenemos que arriesgarnos, anda, ve con esa chica y pídele una respuesta.

— ¡Ya dije que no!

—Mmm bueno está bien no te preocupes, le preguntaré por ti.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

—Pero...

— ¡Ya dije que no! Joder, iré yo, a ver si sí dejas de molestar—con cara de chupa limón, Bakugo se levantó y se adentró a la escuela en busca de la pelinegra.

Camie sonrió satisfecha, Bakugo realmente es fácil de manejar.

—Que hermoso es estar enamorado—susurró para sí misma.

Tsuyu y Ashido estaban en el baño.

—Ribbit, creo que tu actitud no está bien Mina, Momo no tiene la culpa de nada, ella es agradable con todos además ella no sabe que a ti te gusta Kirishima, agregando que ella está enamorada de Todoroki, eso todos lo saben.

—Ya sé pero...es que nunca los había visto juntos de esa manera.

—Si ellos tuvieran algo ya se hubiera sabido, harás sentir mal a Momo.

Ashido suspiró, no era su intención hacer sentir mal a la pelinegra pero la sola idea de que algo podría pasar entre Momo y Kirishima la llenaban de inseguridad, después de todo, Momo es guapa e inteligente además de tener un gran quirk, definitivamente es un gran partido.

Sacudió su cabeza, no, no debía pensar así, además Momo es una de sus mejores amigas, no es correcto tratarla así, lo mejor es calmarse y no montarse historias.

La hora del almuerzo casi llegaba a su fin, Momo fue al baño después de almorzar, tenía que aclarar sus ideas, Bakugo no le habló durante el día, ¿eso es bueno o malo? Aunque tenía que admitir que la idea de alejarse del rubio le dolía, realmente le tomó mucho cariño, ojalá pueda hablar con él antes de que termine el día.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, al salir del baño Momo se encontró con Bakugo quien estaba apoyado en los casilleros con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Ya no me parece raro esperarte fuera del baño—mencionó el rubio.

—Hola Bakugo, creí que estabas molesto conmigo.

—Vaya, realmente eres ingenua, se supone que tú eres la que debes estar molesta conmigo, te robé tu primer beso después de todo.

—Sí pero...tus palabras...las sentí realmente sinceras y de algún modo...me hicieron feliz.

—No digas tonterías—dijo el rubio desviando la mirada con un leve sonrojo, maldita sea, ¿enserio es necesario que la pelinegra sonría de esa manera tan dulce?

—Enserio aprecio tus sentimientos Bakugo, pero...

—Pero amas al bicolor—interrumpió el rubio.

Borrando su sonrisa, Momo bajó la mirada y asintió con tristeza.

—Yo no quiero perder tu amistad Bakugo, enserio desde el fondo de mi corazón deseo que sigamos siendo amigos.

Bakugo suspiró, rascando su cabeza con molestia, lo sabía, sabía que iba a ser rechazado, era lo más obvio.

—Enserio eres insoportable, aunque quisiera no me puedo alejar de ti, si no estoy contigo seguro cometes alguna estupidez en algún momento de tristeza.

Momo sonrió e inocentemente se fue acercando al rubio sin percatarse de lo nervioso que lograba poner a Bakugo.

—Gracias por estar conmigo Bakugo—dijo la pelinegra sonriendo dulcemente.

—Eh...sí...como si tuviera opción—dijo el rubio desviando la mirada, enserio, ¿es que la muy inteligente no se da cuenta del efecto que causa en él?

En eso Camie quien se mantuvo escondida entre los casilleros espiando la adorable escena hace su aparición interrumpiendo a la NO pareja.

— ¡Bakugo! Aquí estás—exclamó Camie dándole un fuerte abrazo al rubio quien la miró estupefacto.

— ¿Pero qué mierda te picó cara bonita?

—Es que me sentí muy sola sin ti.

— ¿Cara bonita? —preguntó Momo desconcertada.

—Oh, es un precioso apodo que Bakugo me puso, es que para él soy super guapa—dijo Camie con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Sí, eres guapa pero eso no te da derecho a ahorcarme—dijo el rubio intentando librarse del fuerte abrazo de su loca amiga.

—Bueno...eh...sí...eres muy guapa—dijo Momo con una sonrisa nerviosa, no sabía que Bakugo tenía otra amiga, aunque eso es normal ¿no? Bakugo es muy popular entre las chicas...entonces ¿por qué se sentía levemente molesta?

—Espero no haberlos interrumpido, Bakugo comamos juntos.

—Pero si hace un momento nosotros estábamos...

—Bueno fue un placer conocerte...eh...Momo ¿cierto? Mi nombre es Camie, seguro nos volveremos a ver, ciaaoooo~

Dicho eso, Camie tomó a Bakugo del brazo jalándolo, el rubio le echó una última mirada a Momo quien seguía desconcertada.

—Es realmente guapa—susurró la pelinegra.

Ya lejitos del lugar...

— ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa? —preguntó el rubio molesto.

—Quise confirmar algo.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas?

—Cuando te abracé vi incomodidad en la mirada de tu NO novia, es obvio que se puso celosa.

—Eso...eso es imposible, ella ama a ese amante de los pepinos.

—Oh vamos Bakugo, esfuérzate un poco más, puede que logres conquistarla, además ella no te mandó a volar, realmente te aprecia y ese aprecio puede convertirse en algo más fuerte.

—No digas tonterías.

—Tú tranquilo pequeño ingenuo, te ayudaré a conquistar a esa bella dama.

—No la pienso conquistar, es una pérdida de tiempo está perdidamente enamorada de ese tipo.

—Pues tú no te quedas atrás, en cuanto ella se acercó tú te pusiste rojito y hasta desviaste la mirada.

—E-Eso...

— ¿Acaso me lo vas a negar?

—Tks...

Claro que no lo iba a negar, el simple hecho de tener a Momo tan cerca provocaba que su corazón latiera con locura, suspiró, por más que quisiera negarlo, desde el fondo de su corazón quería conquistarla ¿pero y si no lo lograba? Masajeó su frente, nunca imaginó que una chica revolviera tanto sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos.

Momo iba directo a su salón aún desconcertada por esa tal Camie, se notaba que entre ambos había química, bueno, es obvio que Bakugo iría a conquistar a alguna otra chica, pero verlo tan cercano a ella...le provocó un pellizco en el corazón aunque no entendía por qué.

En cuanto llegó al salón, vio a Shoto sentado en su asiento mirando la ventana, oh vaya, no imaginó encontrárselo estando totalmente solo, ¿debería entrar o no? Sin poder evitarlo recordó las dolorosas palabras de rechazo del bicolor, que aunque fueron amables provocaron un fuerte golpe en el pecho de la chica.

Momo sacudió la cabeza, no, no debía acobardarse, aunque haya sido rechaza siguen siendo compañeros y eso es lo que importa, con la frente en alto Momo se adentró al aula y fue directo a su asiento al lado de Shoto.

— ¿Tan rápido terminaste de comer Todoroki?

—Oh Yaoyozoru, lo siento no te vi, yo...necesitaba aclarar mis ideas, así que me fui antes.

—Oh ya veo, ¿acerca de tus entrenamientos?

—Sí, de eso, de mis padres y de...

— ¿De...?

Shoto se mordió el labio inferior, estuvo a punto de hablar de más, miró de reojo a Momo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, la sola idea de estar a solas con ella hacía que su corazón latiera demasiado rápido.

—De algo más, no te preocupes.

—Descuida, lo entiendo.

—Yaoyozoru...sobre lo que te dije ayer.

— ¿Eh?

—Yo...yo no quise...

—Yaoyozoru Momo

Con una inesperada interrupción, ambos voltearon a ver a la persona menos esperada.

— ¿Aquí está Yaoyozoru Momo?

Hitoshi Shinso del aula B, llegó interrumpiendo con su mirada de odiar al mundo al aula A.

—Eh...yo soy Yaoyozoru Momo ¿puedo ayudarte?

—Oh, buenos días, espero que no estés ocupada, pero me dijeron que como representante del grupo tú puedes ayudarme.

—Por supuesto, dime.

—Iida está ocupado ayudando a otro de mis compañeros, y me dijeron que tú eres representante junto con él, te inscribiste a un comité para dar asesorías ¿cierto?

—Efectivamente

—Bueno, yo necesito ayuda con biología, realmente no se me da muy bien.

— ¿Enserio? Pero he escuchado que eres uno de los mejores de la clase.

—Mmm sí, pero biología me la hace un poco difícil, le pedí ayuda a Kendo pero está ayudando a Monoma a recuperar algunas clases.

—Oh ya veo, no te preocupes, sólo dime cuándo quieres las clases y las anotaré en mi agenda.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, verás aquí está mi horario, quizás te pueda ayudar—dijo el pelimorado entregándole una hojita a Momo.

—Muy bien, te buscaré cuando tenga todo ordenado.

—Gracias

Y con una reverencia, Shinso salió del salón aliviado de tener un poco de ayuda.

Shoto quien se mantuvo callado hasta ahora, notó la felicidad de la pelinegra de ser capaz de ayudar a otra persona más, no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Aprenderá mucho contigo Yaoyozoru, no por nada eres la mejor de la clase.

—Oh, jejeje bueno no me considero la mejor, yo también tengo mucho que aprender, pero si tengo la oportunidad de ayudar a alguien aceptaré con mucho gusto, sea o no sea de mí mismo salón.

—Eso es admirable, serás una gran heroína.

Momo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ser halagada por Shoto era algo realmente maravilloso, las solas palabras del bicolor la animaban totalmente y enloquecía a su corazón, realmente esos sentimientos por Shoto son más fuertes que ella.

—Muchas gracias Todoroki, tú realmente serás un gran héroe.

—Realmente lo espero, aunque...últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo para entrenar y mi padre se ha puesto muy estricto conmigo—dijo el bicolor arrugando el entrecejo.

El sólo hecho de recordar a su padre decirle "si sigues así no llegarás a nada" le hervía la sangre pero la dulce voz de Momo lo tranquilizó.

—Es que eres muy dedicado y te esfuerzas en tus estudios, conociéndote seguro encontrarás la forma de poder entrenar sin descuidar los estudios, eres muy inteligente y audaz, yo...admiro mucho eso de ti.

Lo notó, notó ese adorable sonrojo en las mejillas de Momo, ese sonrojo que tanto amaba, y la sola idea de que Momo lo admire tanto hacía saltar a su corazón, apretó los puños con fuerza debajo de la mesa, ¿por qué tiene que amarla tanto? Los fuertes deseos de abrazarla lo atormentan demasiado, por suerte tiene suficiente autocontrol para no acercarse a ella y abrazarla de una vez por todas.

—Gracias Yaoyozoru, enserio...gracias.

Aunque fue leve, pero platicar de ese modo con Shoto animaban de sobremanera a Momo, entrelazó sus manos con fuerza, deseando tener más acercamientos con el bicolor, pero con sólo poder ver la sonrisa de Shoto se daba por satisfecha, es todo lo que necesita para mejorar su día, ver la sonrisa del chico que ama.

Mientras tanto en otra parte.

La hora del almuerzo por fin finalizó, Bakugo guardaba algunas cosas en su casillero aun recordando la dulce sonrisa de la pelinegra.

—Realmente me he vuelto loco—susurró hastiado.

Sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que deseaba probar los labios de Momo una vez más, sólo una vez más.

—Maldición ¿por qué tuvieron que saber tan dulces? Enserio me he vuelto loco.

Mientras tanto Kirishima por su parte, mirándose en el espejo del baño tenía una fuerte batalla consigo mismo.

—A Bakugo le gusta Yaoyozoru, a Bakugo le gusta Yaoyozoru, yo quiero ayudar a mi amigo a conquistarla pero...pero yo... ¿qué está pasando conmigo? ¿Por qué pienso tanto en Yaoyozoru? Yo...no puede ser...

Los enredos en el amor es lo más complicado que existe, pero quien más sufrirá las consecuencias será Momo, la tormenta será más intensa, algo dentro de ella puede crecer por medio de ese amor pero... ¿Qué será?

 **Continuará...**


	10. Desastre absoluto

Era un bonito sábado, cálido, tranquilo, sin debe…un momento…ningún día es tranquilo cuando se tiene que estudiar ¡Rayos!

Bakugo yacía en su cama dormido cómodamente, anoche se durmió demasiado tarde estudiando, quedando dormido con su libro de química en la mano y totalmente destapado ¿quién dijo que estudiar no cansa?

Dormía con suma tranquilidad, teniendo un sueño sumamente extraño.

 _ **Sueño de Bakugo**_

 _ **El rubio se encontraba en la nada, totalmente desnudo, ¿qué sucedía? ¿Por qué no tenía ropa? ¿Por qué estaba solo? ¿Por qué sentía tanto frío?**_

 _ **Un sinfín de preguntas inundaba su mente, ¿era un sueño? Claro que era un sueño, ¿pero qué clase de sueño?**_

 _ **De pronto una pequeña luz comenzó a aparecer frente al rubio, haciéndose poco a poco más grande, tomando una forma, forma humana, que raro.**_

 _ **Pero en cuanto esa luz tomó forma, Bakugo abrió los ojos con sorpresa.**_

 _ **Era…**_

 _ **Era Momo…**_

 _ **La pelinegra sonreía con dulzura, ella también estaba totalmente desnuda.**_

 _ **El rubio no tardó en sonrojarse, él no era ningún pervertido ¿por qué rayos soñaba a Momo desnuda?**_

 _ **En eso Momo dirige su mirada hacia Bakugo quien se quedó helado, ella seguía sonriendo, pero de una manera triste, de una manera en la que hizo sentir extraño a Bakugo, como…**_

 _ **Como si le pudiera que estuviera con ella, como si le pidiera que no la deje sola.**_

— _**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué…me miras así? ¿Aún estás triste mandona?**_

 _ **Momo no respondió, sólo asintió.**_

 _ **Sin quitarle la mirada de encima al rubio, Momo comenzó a acercarse a él, Bakugo quería retroceder pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.**_

 _ **Momo alzó los brazos, decidida a abrazar a Bakugo.**_

 _ **Oh no, esto es definitivamente peligroso.**_

— _**¡No tenemos ropa! ¡No te acerques!**_

 _ **Pero Momo continuó caminando, hasta por fin atrapar al rubio en un tierno abrazo, juntando sus cuerpos desnudos sintiendo la calidez del otro.**_

 _ **El corazón de Bakugo latía demasiado rápido, sentir la piel de Momo era algo imposible de describir.**_

— _**¿Por qué me torturas así? —preguntó Bakugo en un susurro.**_

 _ **Momo hizo más fuerte el abrazo.**_

— _ **De verdad no quiero lastimarte…es sólo que…contigo me siento más…completa, perdóname—respondió por fin la pelinegra.**_

 _ **Su voz se notaba débil, claramente hasta en sus sueños ella no podía evitar estar triste.**_

 _ **Esto era más fuerte que él, incluso si luchara para no abrazarla, era débil, correspondió su abrazo, dejándose de preocupar de que ambos estén desnudos.**_

— _ **Hasta en mis sueños debo consolarte, realmente eres un caso perdido mandona—dijo Bakugo haciendo más fuerte el abrazo.**_

— _ **Gracias—agradeció Momo.**_

Regresando a la realidad…

Mitsuki, la madre de Bakugo entró a la habitación de su hijo aprovechando que la puerta estaba entreabierta, con el ceño fruncido mirando la hora, eran las nueve y media de la mañana y su hijo seguía dormido, suspiró, los jóvenes de ahora realmente se levantan muy tarde.

Se acercó a la cama del menor y lo comenzó a mover lentamente.

—Es el colmo Bakugo, mira la hora que es ¡Despierta ya!

Pero el rubio no respondía, Mitsuki comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—El desayuno está listo, anda despierta.

En eso Mitsuki nota un sonrojo en su hijo, arqueó una ceja desconcertada, ¿será que su hijo tiene fiebre?

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar lo siguiente.

—Ya-Yaoyozoru…

¿Yaoyozoru? ¿Quién es Yaoyozoru? ¿Es alguien de su escuela? ¡Oh vaya! ¿Será una chica? ¿Será que está soñando con esa chica y por eso su hijo está sonrojado? ¡Que tierno!

—Lamento interrumpir tu sueño pero ya es hora de levantarse ¡Anda!

Dicho eso, Mitsuki apartó la sábana encontrándose con una interesante sorpresa.

—Wow…realmente estás en la edad hijo.

Sonrió de manera juguetona al ver cierto bulto entre las piernas del rubio, que bien tener un hijo tan sano, ahora comprende mejor el sonrojo de su hijo, debe estar teniendo un muy buen sueño.

—Bien, sólo cinco minutos más.

Dicho eso y con una gran sonrisa, la rubia salió de la habitación de su hijo.

—Que agradable ser joven—susurró la mayor.

En otra parte, Shoto ya se había levantado y estudiado, se estaba preparando para visitar a su madre cuando de pronto Enji entra a la habitación del menor.

— ¿Ya te vas? —preguntó el mayor.

Shoto no dijo nada, sólo asintió.

—Bien, cuando regreses no te preocupes por nada más que por estudiar, recuerda que tienes entrenamiento a las siete.

Shoto suspiró.

—Ya sé, es la quinta vez que me lo mencionas.

—Necesito asegurarme, últimamente te he notado muy distraído, más te vale que no andes mal en clases.

—Voy bien en clases, ¿algo más?

—No, es todo, iré a una conferencia, nos vemos en la tarde—dicho eso, el mayor salió de la habitación de Shoto.

El bicolor volvió a suspirar, era lo mismo de siempre, esa era una de las tantas pláticas con su padre, chasqueó la lengua irritado, se dio prisa en guardar sus cosas, ya quería ver a su madre.

Momo iba camino a comprar el mandado, se sentía un poco más animada, estudiar ha mantenido ocupada su mente, además la última conversación que tuvo con Shoto la hizo sumamente feliz.

Aunque él no sintiera amor, eso no quitaba que siguiera siendo un chico amable y muy agradable.

—No es amor, pero la amistad también es muy bella—susurró Momo con una sonrisa.

Después de comprar el mandado salió de la tienda…encontrándose con la persona menos esperada.

Shoto la miraba con sorpresa, no estaba en sus planes tener un encuentro con la pelinegra, aunque tampoco le desagradaba.

—Hola Yaoyozoru.

—Hola Todoroki.

—Vaya has hecho las compras, te ves muy animada.

—Bueno, es un agradable día, esto… ¿Vas a tu casa?

—No, yo…tengo que hacer una visita.

—Oh, ya veo.

Shoto miró su reloj de mano, había salido mucho antes de su casa para no seguir escuchando a su padre.

Quizás podría…

—Yaoyozoru, ¿ya tienes que regresar a tu casa?

— ¿Eh? Bueno, la verdad no, tenía planeado caminar un poco antes de volver a casa.

—Aún falta media hora para mi visita…esto… ¿Te gustaría tomar algo?

Los ojos de Momo se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Eh…yo…

¿Ir a tomar algo con Shoto? ¿Era enserio? ¿Se lo estaba pidiendo enserio? Pero… ¿Qué hay de Deku?

Aunque…si son sólo compañeros no pasa nada ¿verdad?

Con una sonrisa, Momo asintió.

—Me encantaría.

Shoto sonrió aliviado de no ser rechazado por Momo, sin más, ambos fueron a una cafetería.

Al llegar a la cafetería, una mesera los atendió, Shoto pidió un té helado y Momo un café.

Después de un rato sus bebidas llegaron.

Las palabras eran difíciles de pronunciar, la idea de estar con el otro fuera de la escuela es casi como un sueño, sus corazones latían con fuerza y sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas.

Shoto decidió romper el silencio.

—Y… ¿Le darás asesorías a Shinso?

—Sí, empezaremos el lunes.

— ¿Enserio podrás con eso y con los exámenes?

—Sí, me esforzaré por poder con ello, somos futuros héroes y en el futuro nos enfrentaremos a obstáculos más fuertes.

Shoto quedó sorprendido, algo que admiraba de Momo era su firmeza al hacer las cosas, lo decidida que estaba, no por nada es la mejor de la clase, eso le provocó una sonrisa al bicolor.

—Realmente eres admirable Yaoyozoru.

— ¿Eh? —la pelinegra se sonrojó, era realmente débil ante los halagos de Shoto—G-Gracias Todoroki.

—Lo digo enserio, tienes una excelente manera de liderar y te preocupas por ayudar a los demás, yo…no puedo dejar de fijarme en eso, es lo que más observo de ti.

— ¿Eh?

¿Escuchó bien? ¿Acaso Shoto la observa?

La mirada tranquila de Shoto se volvió una mirada intensa, mirando fijamente a Momo poniéndola más nerviosa.

—Desde hace tiempo te he observado, te he admirado y siempre te consideré como una futura heroína increíble capaz de vencer cualquier cosa, te esfuerzas mucho y siempre sabes salir adelante, yo…me fijo mucho en ti Yaoyozoru.

—T-Todoroki…

—Al principio creí que era sólo admiración, pero con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta por fin de que es algo mucho más fuerte.

—Yo…no entiendo…

—Lo que trato de decir es…que me gustas mucho Yaoyozoru.

El tiempo se detuvo, lo único que se escuchaba era el corazón de la pelinegra latiendo con rapidez, sentía que en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho.

Demasiadas emociones se apoderaban de ella, felicidad, duda, miedo, confusión.

— ¿Por qué Todoroki?

— ¿Eh?

—Si te sientes presionado porque te confesé mis sentimientos…de verdad lo siento mucho, nunca quise hacerte sentir presionado.

— ¿Qué? Espera…eso no es lo que quise decir.

—Entiendo que no sientas lo mismo por mí, yo…lo que te dije fue enserio, me gustas pero esto no está bien, Todoroki por favor no juegues conmigo.

—Espera Yaoyozoru, estoy siendo totalmente sincero contigo.

—N-No hagas esto Todoroki, no cuando ya estás con alguien.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—De Midoriya, no es justo hacerle eso, respeta tu relación con él.

¿Midoriya? ¿Relación? ¿Qué rayos?

— ¡Espera! ¿De qué hablas Yaoyozoru? Entre Midoriya y yo…

—Esto es mi culpa, nunca debí decirte mis sentimientos no quiero ser un estorbo en tu relación.

— ¡Escúchame Yaoyozoru!

—Perdóname Todoroki, no debí aceptar venir, perdóname.

Dicho eso, Momo tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo de la cafetería no sin antes pagar rápidamente su parte.

Aún desconcertado, Shoto quiso seguirla pero la mesera le dio la cuenta lo cual lo detuvo.

¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Por fin fue capaz de decirle sus sentimientos y las cosas terminaron de manera fatal.

¿Por qué rayos dijo que él tiene una relación con Midoriya? ¿Es que el mundo de pronto se volvió loco? Su cabeza iba a explotar por tantas confusiones.

Rápidamente sacó su celular y marcó el número del peliverde, con impaciencia esperó a que el mencionado contestara.

— _¿Diga?_

—Midoriya, ¿estás ocupado?

— _¿Todoroki? Eh…no, acabo de terminar de estudiar, ¿pasa algo?_

—Necesito que nos veamos ahora.

— _Pero…_

—Es de suma importancia.

— _B-Bueno…está bien, ¿dónde te veo?_

—Estoy por ir con mi madre, te veo fuera del hospital.

— _Está bien, voy para allá._

Sin más, ambos colgaron, Todoroki se sentía desesperado, ¿qué fue lo que realmente salió mal?

Momo corría con todas sus fuerzas, su corazón seguía latiendo de manera acelerada y su cabeza era un mar de dudas.

¿Por qué Shoto dijo eso? ¿Por qué cuando tiene una relación con el peliverde?

Lo peor de todo es que la hizo feliz, la hizo realmente feliz, pero también se sentía como la peor persona.

—Nunca debí decirle lo que siento ¡No debí!

Se sentía en un callejón sin salida, necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero ¿con quién?

En su mente llegó Bakugo, ¿sería buena idea contarle? Es el único que está al tanto de todo, pero ya no quería molestarlo con el mismo tema, no quiere ser una carga para él.

¿Pero entonces qué debe hacer? ¿Actuar como si nada hubiera pasado? Prácticamente dejó a Shoto con la palabra en la boca.

— ¿Por qué siempre tengo que arruinarlo todo? —susurró furiosa consigo misma.

Lo mejor era no contar nada.

Lamentablemente el secreto no iba a durar mucho.

Aoyama quien había salido a pasear un rato, había salido de la cafetería después de comer un pastelillo y tomar un rico té.

Pero su salida se vio interrumpida al ver a dos personas muy conocidas para él discutiendo.

— ¡Espera! ¿De qué hablas Yaoyozoru? Entre Midoriya y yo…

—Esto es mi culpa, nunca debí decirte mis sentimientos no quiero ser un estorbo en tu relación.

— ¡Escúchame Yaoyozoru!

—Perdóname Todoroki, no debí aceptar venir, perdóname.

Después de eso Momo tomó sus cosas y se fue corriendo dejando a Shoto en shock.

Lamentablemente el rubio no escuchó el inicio de la discusión, pero no tardó en sacar su teorías.

Momo se había disculpado por ir a tomar algo con Shoto, lo cual es normal cuando son compañeros y tienen una buena relación, pero lo que dijo Momo se puede interpretar de una manera, al parecer Shoto tiene una relación seria con Midoriya pero Momo se ha metido en su relación confesándole sus sentimientos al bicolor, pero al ver que no tenía oportunidad con él se disculpó aceptando su rechazo.

Wow, ¿eso significa que Momo se confesó a un chico que ya tiene pareja? Eso es fuerte, muy fuerte, y más viniendo de alguien tan ejemplar como la pelinegra, nunca imaginó eso de ella, y tampoco imaginó que Todoroki tuviera una relación con Midoriya, bueno después de todo Uraraka les reveló a todos que al final entre Bakugo y Midoriya no hay nada, lo que entonces hace posible una relación entre el peliverde y el bicolor, lo cual es lógico ya que ambos pasan demasiado tiempo juntos, demasiaaaado.

—Esto es muy interesante—susurró el rubio de modo refinado y elegante—Yaoyozoru es una excelente alumna y compañera, pero se confesó a alguien que ya tiene pareja…eso no es elegante.

¿Será posible que Yaoyozoru se la vea negras después de este desastroso día? La respuesta es…sí.

 **Continuará…**


	11. Gracias

Shoto y Deku estaban afuera del hospital, aún faltaban diez minutos para ver a su madre por lo que Shoto aprovechaba ese tiempo para hablar cosas muy importantes con Deku.

— ¿Que Yaoyozoru dijo qué? —preguntó el peliverde impactado.

—Yaoyozoru piensa que tú y yo tenemos una relación romántica, intenté decirle que no pero no me creyó y no entiendo por qué.

—N-No puede ser…

Shoto se preocupó al ver a Deku palidecer.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Primero se corre el rumor de que Kacchan está enamorado de mí, y luego…Yaoyozoru cree que entre tú y yo hay algo más que amistad… ¿Acaso estoy haciendo algo mal? A este paso Uraraka nunca se fijará en mí.

—Lo siento Midoriya, pero te juro que intenté explicárselo, no entiendo por qué piensa eso, algo debimos haber hecho mal.

—Tenemos que correr tiempo atrás y pensar, algo tuvimos que haber hecho, Yaoyozoru no diría eso sólo porque sí.

—Lo sé, llegaré al fondo de esto.

Mientras tanto, Momo estaba sentada en una banquita de un bonito y tranquilo parque, meditando acerca de lo ocurrido minutos atrás.

"Lo que trato de decir es…que me gustas mucho Yaoyozoru"

Momo movió su cabeza hacia los lados con desesperación, ¿qué había pasado? ¿No se supone que Shoto está en una relación con Deku? ¿Por qué le dijo todo eso? ¿Acaso le estaba jugando una broma? Pero Shoto no es así, de Denki se lo podría esperar pero nunca de Shoto, no podía pensar con claridad su cabeza daba vueltas al asunto, ¿acaso era alguna clase de castigo? ¿Era castigada por llorar tanto por Shoto? Pero es que no lo podía evitar, es normal que cuando ves a la persona que amas con alguien más te rompa el corazón.

—Tranquila Momo tranquila—susurró para sí misma—segura que quiso decir que le gustas mucho como compañera, sí, seguro es eso, seguro que la emoción me hizo mal interpretar las cosas, debo ofrecerle una disculpa a Shoto.

— ¿Por qué deberías disculparte?

— ¡Aaaahhh!

Momo se levantó de un salto al escuchar una rasposa voz cerca de su nuca detrás de ella, al fijarse bien notó que era Bakugo cargando unas bolsas, ¿habrá ido de compras?

—Ahora incluso hablas sola, debes tener la mente echa un caos—dijo el rubio burlón.

Momo respiró hondo tranquila al ver al rubio.

—Yo…estoy un poco paranoica no me hagas mucho caso.

— ¿Paranoica? ¿Al punto de hablar sola? Deberías dejar de estudiar tanto, tantas matemáticas te están afectando.

—Es que…hace rato…

Momo se quedó callada, ¿sería buena idea contarle a Bakugo lo sucedido? El pobre de seguro ya debe estar fastidiado con sus historias, además seguro tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que andar escuchando sus paranoias.

—Eh…olvídalo jejeje no es nada, tienes razón, tantas matemáticas me están afectando y…bueno…quizás sólo deba relajarme, nos vemos—dicho eso la pelinegra se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

Pero antes de siquiera comenzar a caminar Bakugo la tomó fuertemente del brazo mirándola con suma seriedad.

—Estaba bromeando, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

—N-Nada importante, de verdad.

—No me hagas enojar queriéndome ver la cara de idiota, es obvio que te pasó algo, no hablas sola sólo porque sí.

Momo lo miraba desconcertada, ¿por qué Bakugo siempre es tan insistente con ella? Aunque…después de que el rubio le confesó sus sentimientos ya le quedaban las cosas más claras, y de algún modo Bakugo siempre aparecía en los momentos en que ella más necesita hablar con alguien, ¿cómo le hace?

En eso llega a su mente el beso que el rubio le dio, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era su primer beso después de todo, por mucho tiempo imaginó que su primer beso sería con Shoto, pero tal parece que la vida tenía otro plan, desvió su mirada rápidamente.

—Ya sabes…a veces tantas cosas en la cabeza provocan que una se vuelva loca por un instante, realmente no es nada importante—dijo intentando zafarse del agarre del rubio pero este no se la ponía fácil.

— ¡Sólo dímelo y ya joder! —exclamó Bakugo perdiendo la paciencia.

—Pero…seguro que tienes cosas mejores que hacer como…salir con tu amiga.

— ¿Amiga? A la única que podría considerar una amiga es a Camie.

—Sí bueno…pues ella, quizás tengas planes con ella.

Bakugo arqueó una ceja, ¿por qué Momo de pronto se notaba extraña al mencionar a Camie? Si bien es cierto que Camie es una loca que a la primera impresión parece que se le zafó un tornillo, no es para tanto ¿o sí?

—Ella tiene otros planes hoy, además no porque sea mi amiga significa que siempre estaremos juntos.

—Je…sí, tienes razón.

Bakugo respiró hondo suavizando el agarre.

—Un día terminarás por desquiciarme, sólo dime lo que te pasa.

Momo miró a Bakugo quien estaba suavizando sus facciones aunque aún tenía el entrecejo levemente arrugado, bueno, realmente le preocupa saber qué le pasa y además ella necesita desahogarse con alguien.

—Bueno…verás…Todoroki me dijo…que le gusto.

Bakugo abrió los ojos con gran impresión.

— ¿Qué le gustas? ¿Cómo que le gustas? ¿No se supone que está con Deku?

— ¡Sí! Por eso estoy tan confundida, Todoroki no es alguien que traicionaría a una persona, él es muy fiel y…yo…realmente no lo entiendo, él no es así.

— ¿Y cuándo te dijo eso?

—Hace como media hora.

— ¿Acaso saliste con él?

— ¡No! Me lo encontré casualmente mientras yo hacía el mandado y…me invitó a tomar algo, estábamos platicando y de pronto me dijo eso.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste tú?

—Que por favor no continuara, que él debería respetar la relación que tiene con Midoriya y... ¡De verdad no sé qué hacer!

Momo parecía que en cualquier momento le daría taquicardia, Bakugo decidió calmar el ambiente.

—Calma cola de caballo, odio a ese tipo pero reconozco que no es del tipo de persona que haría tal cosa, ¿estás segura de que escuchaste bien?

—Sí, realmente me dijo que le gusto pero…pero puede que haya querido decir que le gusto como una amiga, después de todo él mismo me dijo que lo mejor es que quedáramos como amigos, y además no sería capaz de traicionar a Midoriya, por eso debo disculparme con él, mal interpreté las cosas y lo dejé solo en la cafetería.

Bakugo estaba en shock, ¿por qué cuando las cosas parecían estar calmadas llegaba ese idiota bicolor y movía el mundo con sus incoherencias? Es verdad que Shoto rechazó a Momo, pero de allí a decirle que le gusta…tal vez Momo tenga razón y él se refería a que le gusta como amiga, pero por alguna razón Bakugo le cuesta creer que Shoto se refería a eso, joder a él también le cayó la paranoia, lo mejor es calmar las cosas antes de que a Momo le dé un ataque.

—Pues si eso quieres, ya te disculparás con él en la escuela, por el momento mejor concéntrate en calmarte o enserio te dará un ataque cola de caballo.

—Je, sí tienes razón, gracias Bakugo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por estar aquí, no sé cómo le haces pero siempre apareces cuando más necesito hablar con alguien, y hablar contigo siempre me tranquiliza, por eso…gracias—agradeció Momo sonriendo tiernamente.

¡Maldita sonrisa! El rubio desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo, sí, la verdad ni él comprendía por qué siempre aparecía cada vez que la pelinegra estaba por desmayarse siempre que pasaba algo por culpa del bicolor, suspiró, normalmente él ya se hubiera cansado de tantas ñoñerías y la hubiera un buen zape para que ya se aplacara, si no fuera por estar estúpidamente enamorado de esa linda cola de caballo.

—Ni yo sé cómo le hago, sólo…te vi preocupada y…joder olvídalo.

Ya se estaba pasando de un imbécil enamorado, lo mejor era dar por terminada la conversación y alejarse antes de hacer algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir…como besarla ¡Joder!

— ¡Bakugo! —llamó Momo deteniendo al rubio.

— ¿Qué? —respondió dándole la espalda, deseoso de irse lo más pronto posible.

—Esto…yo…

—Si tienes algo que decir dilo, no tartamudees no soy un demonio maldita sea—dijo Bakugo perdiendo la paciencia.

¿Él? ¿Un demonio? Para nada, sólo un chico con un carácter sumamente fuerte, lo normal.

Momo tragó duro, sus manos temblaban levemente, en ese momento sentía muchos deseos de algo de los cuales ella desconocía el motivo.

Sólo…

Quería hacerlo por alguna razón.

Aprovechando que Bakugo estaba dándole la espalda, Momo se acercó a él y sin previo aviso…

Lo abrazó.

¿Qué sucedía? Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, su cuerpo temblaba ante el contacto de los brazos de la pelinegra, Bakugo tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que en cualquier momento se saldrían, su corazón latía tan rápido que temía que se saliera de su pecho.

Momo tenía su cara pegada a la espalda de Bakugo mientras lo abrazaba con suavidad, temiendo que en cualquier momento el rubio la empujara o rechazara su abrazo, pero no pasaba nada, Bakugo no decía ni hacía nada, sólo se dejaba abrazar.

La gente pasaba mirándolos como si fueran una tierna pareja, mientras que ellos no sabían qué decir.

—Gracias por todo Bakugo, sé que puedo resultar algo fastidiosa al ponerme así siempre por Todoroki, es algo que no puedo evitar, lo que siento por él es demasiado fuerte, por eso…gracias por siempre estar conmigo—susurró en medio del abrazo, lo suficientemente alto para que el rubio la escuchara.

Bakugo apretó fuertemente sus labios, sus sentimientos eran superiores a su fuerza, no podía aguantarlo más.

Se giró y aprovechando que Momo estaba tan cerca de él la tomó de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo.

— ¿B-Bakugo?

—Yo no quería hacer esto, así que es tu culpa.

Sin más, Bakugo puso su mano detrás de la cabeza de Momo para acercarla y pegar sus labios en un tierno beso.

Momo abrió los ojos con estupor, de nuevo la estaba besando, de nuevo sentía sus labios, un calorcito comenzó a sentirse en su estómago, lo correcto era apartarlo y decirle que no estaba bien hacer eso si no son pareja, pero…

Momo no hizo nada, sólo posó sus manos en los fuertes brazos de Bakugo y…cerró sus ojos, correspondiendo torpemente a ese beso tan confuso y tierno beso.

Shoto estaba fuera de la habitación donde está su madre, respirando hondo pensando en qué hacer para convencer a Momo de que sus sentimientos por ella son reales.

— ¿Qué hice mal para que las cosas terminaran así? —susurró confundido.

Antes las cosas simplemente se salieron de control, pero ahora…era realmente una tormenta, ¿qué pasará después de esto?

 **Continuará…**


	12. Perdóname

Camie estaba en la banquita de un parque disfrutando de la brisa tocando suavemente su rostro mientras esperaba a Bakugo quien la había citado, el pobre la había llamado desesperado.

—Ahh~, el amor es algo hermoso—dijo con una sonrisita traviesa.

Aún podía recordar las palabras del rubio.

" **Cometo estupidez tras estupidez, ella realmente me ha vuelto idiota"**

Camie rio para sus adentros, bueno estar enamorado te vuelve un poco idiota después de todo.

En eso escucha la rasposa voz de su amigo explosivo.

—Ya vine

—Llegas tarde

—Tks, no estamos en la escuela joder—dijo el rubio de mala gana.

Camie sonrió divertida.

—Vaya ojeras que tienes, ¿no dormiste bien?

—Mierda, ¿tú qué crees?

—A ver pequeño, cuéntale a tía Camie lo que te pasó—dijo la chica tiernamente burlándose del rubio quien la miraba de manera asesina.

Pero Bakugo se calmó y suspiró, necesitaba desahogarse.

—Ayer yo…volví a besar a Momo.

Camie abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Acaso ya son pareja?

— ¡No! Sólo…se dio la situación pero…

— ¿Pero?

—Ella me correspondió.

—Espera, ¿es enserio? ¿Te correspondió? Vaya, entonces ya está Bakugo, le gustas a tu chica—dijo Camie con una gran sonrisa.

Pero Bakugo no lo sentía así, a pesar de que Momo le correspondió el beso sentía que no era un beso de amor sino más bien un refugio, Momo se refugiaba en él, y él lo sabía, siempre lo supo, siendo el único enterado de toda la situación Momo no tenía con quien más contar.

—Camie

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Me estoy…aprovechando de ella?

— ¿Eh?

—Ella realmente está enamorada de ese bicolor, es imposible que sienta lo mismo que yo así de fácil, ha llorado mucho por él, incluso le ha costado noches de sueño por él, yo no le gusto Camie.

Camie estaba sorprendida, Bakugo estaba muy serio y tranquilo, muy rara vez lo ha visto de esa manera, sonrió dulcemente, el rubio realmente estaba enamorado de Momo, era la primera vez que una chica lo ponía de esa manera, tan pensativo y…triste, porque es verdad, Bakugo estaba triste, triste y enamorado, vaya combinaciones más típicas y románticas.

Camie se acercó a Bakugo y posó su mano en el hombro del rubio.

—Eres un gran chico Bakugo, has estado con ella en sus momentos más tristes, y aunque se refugie en ti siéntete feliz ya que eres el único en el que ella confía, estas cosas no se le cuenta a cualquiera, pero ella confía plenamente en ti porque vio algo en ti que la llenó de seguridad, no te pienso ilusionar sólo te puedo decir que te has vuelto la persona más cercana a ella, puede pasar algo en el futuro quien sabe, pero tus sentimientos son puros y ella lo sabe, por eso se siente segura contigo.

Bakugo siempre ha sido el que daba los consejos y las palabras de aliento, pero ahora era a él a quien aconsejaban, sonrió de lado.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

En otra parte Uraraka estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de Deku, respiró hondo, lo había pensado demasiado, no importaba si Deku ya tenía a alguien, ella no quería reprimir sus sentimientos tenía que sacarlos, incluso si es rechazada, sólo espera que Deku y ella sigan siendo buenos amigos.

Contó hasta diez y por fin tocó el timbre.

Una bonita y rellenita mujer abrió la puerta, era la madre de Deku.

—Oh, hola Uraraka, que gusto verte—dijo la peliverde con una dulce sonrisa.

—Hola señora, también me da gusto verla, esto… ¿Está Deku?

—Por supuesto, pasa, ahora le hablo.

—Gracias

Dicho eso, la mujer fue a buscar a su hijo a su habitación.

Mientras tanto Uraraka miraba con detalle la sala, habían tantas fotografías de Deku de pequeño, hubo uno que le llamó mucho la atención, se acercó para verlo mejor, era Deku de pequeño vestido igual que All Might, sonrió tiernamente, Deku siempre ha admirado a All Might deseando ser como él esforzándose cada día ganándose el respeto de los demás.

Acarició con su dedo pulgar la foto sonriendo tiernamente.

Deku siempre fue su ejemplo a seguir, veía cómo se esforzaba cada día y eso era una motivación para ella.

— ¿Uraraka?

La castaña rápidamente apartó su mano de la foto al escuchar la suave voz del peliverde.

—Hola Deku

—Que sorpresa verte, no esperaba tu visita—dijo el pecoso con una gran sonrisa.

—Bueno, vine porque tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

—Ya veo, por favor toma asiento, ¿te ofrezco algo de beber?

—Agua está bien.

Inmediatamente Deku fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua.

Uraraka sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, respiró hondo e intentó tranquilizarse.

Segundos después Deku llegó con el vaso y se lo ofreció a la castaña, Uraraka le agradeció con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y de qué quieres hablarme Uraraka?

Era el momento, definitivamente era el momento, Uraraka miró al peliverde con determinación, desconcertándolo.

—Deku, ya sé que tienes una relación con alguien.

Deku abrió los ojos con estupor.

— ¿Yo? ¿Una relación con alguien? No te entiendo Uraraka.

—Verás, yo fui quien creyó que Bakugo estaba enamorado de ti y por mi culpa se esparció ese falso rumor.

Ahora Deku estaba más que sorprendido.

—P-Pero ¿por qué creíste eso?

—Porque hace días yo vi a Bakugo y él me dijo que no me hiciera ilusiones contigo, yo creí que quería sacarme del camino para conquistarte.

¿Entonces esos rumores de Bakugo enamorado de él fueron ocasionados por un mal entendido de Uraraka? Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Un momento…

—Uraraka, ¿qué quieres decir con…ilusionarte conmigo?

Las redonditas mejillas de la castaña se pintaron de rojo y apretó sus manos con fuerza, miró a Deku directamente a los ojos.

—Porque…me gustas Deku.

Un gran silencio era lo único que se escuchaba en la sala, el corazón de Deku latía como loco, sus pecosas mejillas se tornaron rojas, sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal.

¿Uraraka está enamorada de él? Eso significa… ¿Qué él es correspondido?

Era como un sueño…un sueño hecho realidad.

— ¿L-Lo dices enserio…Uraraka?

Uraraka asintió, muerta de la vergüenza.

Era una confesión totalmente inesperada, era la primera vez que una chica se le confesaba, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía responder?

— ¡Uraraka yo…!

Pero el peliverde calló rápidamente al recordar su última conversación con Shoto.

" **Escucha Midoriya, sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero hasta que no llegue al fondo de esto, no le digas nada a Uraraka porque esto puede salir peor, ya que tú también estás involucrado en esto, necesito saber por qué Yaoyozoru piensa que entre tú y yo hay algo"**

Deku aceptó sin saber que Uraraka le confesaría sus sentimientos, lo tomó con la guardia baja, apretó sus labios, sintiendo un gran dolor por lo que está a punto de decir.

—Uraraka, significa mucho para mí que me hayas dicho esto, realmente lo aprecio demasiado, pero…yo no siento lo mismo.

Era como si un balde de agua fría cayera en la castaña.

—Eres mi mejor amiga y realmente eres muy importante para mí, no sé qué pueda pasar en el futuro pero…por el momento, quiero conservar tu amistad.

Mientras Deku hablaba sentía que algo se quebraba dentro de él, por fin descubrió que la chica que le gusta le corresponde, pero Shoto tiene razón, hasta no llegar al fondo del asunto, lo mejor será dejar las cosas como están por el momento.

Los labios de Uraraka temblaban, a pesar de todo lo que Bakugo le dijo, muy en el fondo ella esperaba ser correspondida por el peliverde, pero tal parece que él sólo la ve como una amiga.

Se levantó de un salto.

—Gracias por escucharme Deku, sigamos siendo amigos como siempre—dijo con una triste sonrisa—espero que seas feliz con esa persona.

—Uraraka yo…

—Conozco la salida.

Dicho eso, la castaña salió corriendo de la casa del peliverde.

Deku tocó su pecho, sintiendo un profundo dolor, ¿enserio podía doler tanto rechazar a la persona que amas? Tal parece que sí.

—Perdóname Uraraka, perdóname—susurró mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Uraraka corría y corría mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas.

Amistad, sólo eso sentía Deku, debió imaginarlo, Deku es alguien que es amable con todo el mundo, ella no era especial, era sólo una amiga más.

Al no fijarse chocó con la persona menos esperada.

—Oye cara redonda mira por dónde vas.

Al levantar la mirada se encontró con la molesta mirada de Bakugo.

—B-Bakugo…

— ¿Q…? ¿Por qué rayos lloras?

—Tenías razón Bakugo, tenías razón en todo—dijo Uraraka con la voz quebrada.

— ¿Eh?

—Le confesé a Deku que lo quiero y…y…él me…rechazó.

Bakugo abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero luego volvió a su dura mirada.

—Te lo dije, ese tonto ya tiene a alguien, te dije que no te hicieras ilusiones con él.

— ¡Pero en el fondo de mi corazón creí que sería correspondida!

— ¿El fondo de tu qué? No seas ñoña, ya lo superarás.

— ¿Es que acaso tú nunca has amado a nadie?

¡Bum!

Justo donde más duele.

Bakugo suspiró suavizando sus facciones.

—Mira cara redonda, a veces las cosas salen como quieres y otras no, así es la vida, sólo sigue adelante y esfuérzate más, has demostrado mucho potencial pero aún tienes un largo camino por recorrer, al menos sigues teniendo su amistad, peor sería si hasta eso hubieras perdido, así que sólo…sigue adelante.

Uraraka lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos llorosos, luego sin poder evitarlo sonrió, se acercó al rubio apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Bakugo desconcertándolo por completo.

— ¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué mierda haces?

—Es tan raro sentirme mejor con palabras salidas de ti Bakugo, lamento juzgarte mal, realmente eres una gran persona.

Bakugo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza recordando esas palabras en otra persona.

" **Siempre creí que eras alguien que sólo le gustaba pisotear a los demás, pero…eres una gran persona Bakugo"**

La dulce sonrisa de Momo llegó a su mente, no importara lo que sucediera, cualquier cosa le recordaba a Momo.

Así que eso es estar enamorado ¿eh?

Bakugo tomó a Uraraka de los hombros y la apartó lentamente.

—En fin, si ya estás mejor…entonces mejor ve a prepararte para los exámenes porque ya casi se acercan.

Uraraka asintió con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Tienes toda la razón Bakugo! Gracias por escucharme—y dicho eso se fue corriendo directo a su casa para estudiar con mucha determinación.

Bakugo suspiró, se hizo sus rebeldes cabellos hacia atrás.

— ¿Por qué siempre aparezco en los momentos más inoportunos? —susurró.

En otra parte, Momo estaba en su habitación acostada mirando hacia el techo.

No podía olvidar el día anterior, la confesión de Shoto y el beso de Bakugo, apretó sus labios con fuerza.

—Todoroki… ¿Sentirá algo por mí? ¿Será que yo estoy mal interpretando todo? Pero…su confesión con Midoriya…fue tan real, si le gusto… ¿Por qué le dijo a Midoriya que lo ama? No entiendo nada.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Entre más dudas…menos respuestas.

¿Qué hará Todoroki para resolver todo esto?

 **Continuará…**


	13. No tuve elección

Por fin llegó el día de los exámenes, algunos estaban preparados y otros no tanto, Momo estaba perfectamente lista, había estudiado demasiado, tenía que mantener su calificación perfecta, en momentos como este los temas del desamor no deben ser impedimento para lograr sus objetivos.

Respiró hondo y camino con firmeza, tenía que ser fuerte y estar atenta a todos los exámenes, no debía bajar su calificación por nada del mundo, Shoto debía estar fuera de su mente para poder concentrarse.

Al entrar a la escuela recibió una extraña mirada de la mayoría de los alumnos, se sintió extraña, la miraban raro, ¿qué pasaba?

En eso Uraraka rápidamente se acerca a ella.

—Que bueno que llegas Momo, ven, las chicas y yo tenemos que hablar contigo.

La castaña toma de la mano a su amiga y rápidamente se dirigen a un aula vacía seguidas de las miradas de los alumnos.

Al llegar al aula, Momo vio que allí estaban Jiro, Toru, Mina y Tsuyu quienes la miraban preocupadas, ¿qué rayos pasaba?

—Momo, estamos algo preocupadas por ti—dijo Jiro.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Verás, el inepto de Aoyama comenzó a decir cosas que nos tiene un poco desconcertadas—continuó Jiro.

—No entien…

— ¡¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que Todoroki y Deku tienen una relación?! —interrumpió Uraraka totalmente molesta y dolida.

Momo abrió los ojos con estupor, ¿acaso Uraraka y las demás se enteraron de la relación de Shoto y Deku? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Será que Bakugo les dijo? Pero eso es imposible, Bakugo prometió no decir nada.

—Ochako yo…

— ¿Sabes cuántas veces me intenté armar de valor para decirle a Deku lo que siento? Y justo cuando lo hago él me rechaza ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!

— ¡Ochako! Conoces tan bien como nosotras a Momo y sabes que ella nunca haría nada para lastimar a alguien, simplemente quería respetar la privacidad de ambos, ella no es alguien chismosa—la regañó Tsuyu.

—Lo sé pero…

—Además Momo ama a Todoroki, para ella esto de seguro también es difícil—continuó la adorable ranita.

Momo miraba con tristeza a Uraraka, notó algunas lágrimas cayendo de sus redondas mejillas, se acercó a ella y acarició con ternura su cabeza.

—Perdóname Ochako, para mí también ha sido muy difícil, Todoroki…también me rechazó.

Todas se quedaron sorprendidas al escuchar aquello.

—Quiero respetar la relación de ellos, pero es que la sola idea me quema por dentro y…

La voz de Momo comenzó a quebrarse, oh no, no otra vez, estaba decidida a estar concentrada en los exámenes, no podía estar pasando esto ahora, sintió un dolor en su pecho y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir.

¿Cuándo dejará de ser tan débil por Shoto? Esto no podía estar pasando.

—Perdóname Momo es que…yo estaba segura que le gustaba a Deku, y esto fue un golpe muy fuerte para mí.

En el ambiente se sentía la tristeza de ambas, el ser rechazadas no es algo fácil de aceptar por más que quieran.

—Momo, hay algo que tienes que saber—dijo Jiro con suma seriedad.

En otra parte Bakugo caminaba directo al aula, se sentía preparado para los exámenes pero a pesar de eso se sentía demasiado cansado, no podía olvidar lo sucedido con Momo, aquel abrazo y aquel beso rondaban su mente todo el tiempo.

Suspiró hastiado, se sentía estúpido.

Estaba a punto de entrar al salón cuando…

— ¿Escuchaste lo que se ha dicho de la representante del grupo A? —dijo una chica.

Bakugo frenó en seco, ¿estaban hablando de Momo?

—Sí, ya decía yo que esa chica no podía ser tan perfecta, es una baja novios.

¿Baja novios? ¿A qué se refiere?

—Exacto, ¿enserio creía que Todoroki se iba a fijar en ella? Vaya tonta.

—Además mira que sabiendo que tiene pareja se le quiso declarar, que chica más irrespetuosa, le gusta lo ajeno.

— ¿Verdad? Siempre escondiéndose detrás de esa cara de chica perfecta y aplicada.

Las chicas comenzaron a reír pero pararon rápidamente al escuchar un fuerte golpe, voltearon desconcertadas notando a un rubio que temblaba en rabia, le había dado un puñetazo a la pared, miró con veneno a las chicas haciéndolas temblar, se acercó a ellas intimidándolas más, en eso toma a una chica del brazo asustándola.

—Ustedes no hablan más que mierdas—dijo Bakugo con voz ultratumba.

—P-Pero…

— ¡¿De dónde sacaron eso de Yaoyozoru?! ¡Hablen ya!

—E-Es un rumor que se esparció por toda la escuela, n-no sabemos quién lo inició.

Bakugo parecía querer matar a esas chicas con la mirada, pero cierta persona llamó su atención, era Shoto quien iba llegando, el rubio hizo a un lado a las chicas y rápidamente se acercó al chico bicolor.

— ¡Oye tú! —llamó el rubio.

Shoto miró a Bakugo con indiferencia.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Se están esparciendo rumores de Yao…de la cola de caballo.

Shoto abrió los ojos con estupor, ¿se están esparciendo rumores de Momo?

— ¿De qué rayos hablas? ¿Cómo que se están esparciendo rumores de Yaoyozoru?

—Yo me acabo de enterar, no sé por qué pero se ha esparcido por toda la escuela.

— ¿Y qué rumor es? ¿Sabes algo?

Bakugo se mordió el labio inferior, ¿debería contarle con detalle a Shoto? Pero…si esa es la única forma de ayudar a Momo no queda de otra.

—Escucha bicolor, le prometí a la cola de caballo que no le diría esto a nadie pero…supongo que no tengo otra opción.

Momo pasaba por los pasillos recibiendo las miradas burlonas y desaprobatorias de las personas.

" _Por culpa de Aoyama ahora todos piensan que quisiste quitarle el novio a Deku, nosotras sabemos que no eres capaz de tales cosas y hemos intentado convencer a los demás, pero no quieren entender"_

Esas fueron las claras palabras de Jiro, contando con el apoyo de sus amigas Momo se siente más tranquila, pero le preocupa que eso llegue a oídos de Shoto y que la mal interprete, pero… ¿Por qué las cosas tomaron este rumbo? ¿Qué fue lo que ella hizo mal?

— ¡Oye niña representante!

Momo se dio media vuelta al escuchar aquello, eran tres chicas que la miraban burlonamente.

—Siempre te has mostrado como la estudiante perfecta y aplicada, pero fuera no eres más que una víbora ¿verdad?

Momo se dio media vuelta, no estaba dispuesta a escucharlas, pero una chica que tal parece tiene el poder de la velocidad se puso frente a ella mientras sonreía cruelmente bloqueándole el paso a Momo.

— ¿Realmente creías que tendrías una oportunidad con Todoroki? Eres tan poca cosa para él, merece a alguien mejor que una niña obsesionada como tú.

Momo abrió los ojos con estupor, enserio ella… ¿Es poca cosa para Todoroki?

—Te crees la gran cosa por ser una estudiante modelo pero ¿sabes? No andes pavoneándote por allí sólo por tener buenas calificaciones, Todoroki nunca se fijaría en alguien como tú.

Los labios de Momo temblaban, ¿será cierto eso? ¿Todoroki merece a alguien mejor que ella?

Una de las chicas estaban a punto de decir algo pero una voz las interrumpió.

— ¿Ya terminaron de ser idiotas?

Las chicas voltearon desconcertadas encontrándose con Hitoshi Shinso.

— ¡Oye! La idiota es ella por querer quitarle el novio a alguien más.

Shinso puso una media sonrisa y la chica que respondió pareció que se había congelado, no se movía, sólo estaba con la mirada perdida, sus amigas la miraron preocupadas.

— ¿Aki? ¿Estás bien? ¡Oye qué le hiciste!

—No soy popular así que es obvio que no saben de mi quirk, sólo les diré que dejen de molestar a Yaoyozoru o su amiga pagará las consecuencias.

La siniestra mirada de Shinso intimidó a las chicas, dicho eso quitó su control sobre la chica, logrando que las tres se alejaran rápidamente de allí.

Momo miró sorprendida a Shinso, no se esperó que él la defendería, se acercó a él mirándolo con sorpresa.

—Tú… ¿Me crees?

Shinso miró fijamente Momo.

—He observado a los estudiantes más fuertes del grupo A, entre ellos tú, y con verte puedo asegurar que no eres la clase de persona que todos dicen.

Momo sonrió aliviada, no sólo sus amigas confiaban en ella sino también Shinso, tal parece que gracias a las tutorías se volvieron compañeros más cercanos.

Aunque para Shinso era diferente, era extraño pero le gustaba pasar tiempo con Momo, nunca había sentido eso, desde que comenzaron las tutorías siempre que miraba a Momo sentía una calidez en su interior, ¿eso es muestra de querer tener una amistad con la pelinegra? Si es así, que sentimiento tan agradable.

Por eso mismo, al ver que esas chicas atacaban a Momo le molestó demasiado y no dudó en defenderla.

—No hemos conversado mucho, pero te he observado y estoy seguro que no eres el tipo de persona que se deja pisotear, y esta no será la excepción, tú mejor que nadie te conoces a ti misma y sabes que no eres ese tipo de persona, no te dejes intimidar por nadie.

Momo agrandó su sonrisa, Shinso tenía razón, ella nunca sería capaz de querer intervenir entre Shoto y Deku, no debía dejarse de nadie.

Shoto corría por los pasillos buscando desesperadamente a Momo, ¿cómo es que las cosas llegaron a esto? Momo nunca hizo nada para que esos absurdos rumores llegaran, pero fuera como fuera, tenía que hablar con Momo.

Unos minutos después la encontró caminando por los pasillos, sin pensarlo se acercó a ella.

— ¡Yaoyozoru!

Al escuchar aquella voz Momo abrió los ojos con estupor e inmediatamente volteó a ver a Shoto.

—Yaoyozoru, Bakugo me dijo de los rumores que dicen sobre ti, ¿por qué dicen todo eso?

—Yo…realmente no lo sé, te juro que no es mi intención intervenir entre Midoriya y tú.

—Pero entre Midoriya y yo no hay na…

— ¡Oigan miren!

Una chica gritó al ver a Momo y a Shoto llamando la atención de todos.

Oh no

— ¿Acaso no aprendes Yaoyozoru? Sigues rogándole a Todoroki, entiende que él nunca te hará caso.

—Ten un poco de dignidad y ríndete.

Shoto comenzaba a enfurecerse.

— ¡Ya basta! Yaoyozoru no ha hecho nada malo—defendió rápidamente Shoto.

—Todoroki ¿acaso no sabes que ella quiere alejarte de tu pareja?

— ¡Que eso no es verdad! —respondió el bicolor.

En eso Deku entra a escena desconcertado por tanta multitud, la gente rápidamente se dirigió a él.

— ¡Oye! Esta chica quiere quitarte a tu novio.

— ¡No se lo permitas!

Deku miraba desconcertado la escena, hasta que por fin entendió lo que pasaba rápidamente habló.

— ¡E-Esperen! ¡Hay un error! Yaoyozoru no ha hecho nada malo—dijo rápidamente el peliverde.

Bakugo no tardó en llegar a ver a todos los alumnos juntarse, también Jiro y las chicas llegaron preocupadas al ver que Momo no sabía qué hacer.

Shoto ya no sabía qué hacer para alejar a los demás, miró que Momo volteaba a todos lados sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer, todos la atacaban al mismo tiempo con insultos.

Mordiendo su labio inferior, tomó una decisión, apretó sus puños con fuerza, no tenía elección.

Levantó la mirada encontrándose con Deku quien también lo miraba preocupado, no importaba lo que dijera los demás seguían insultando a Yaoyozoru.

— ¡YA BASTA! —gritó con fuerza el bicolor silenciando el lugar.

Respiró hondo, no iba a seguir permitiendo que insultaran a la pelinegra, era la única solución.

—Yaoyozoru no ha hecho nada malo, al contrario…fue…fue gracias a ella que Midoriya y yo estamos juntos.

Todos abrieron sus ojos estupefactos, entre ellos Momo, Deku y Bakugo, incluyendo a Uraraka.

Deku miraba desesperadamente a Shoto claramente preguntándole con la mirada "¿qué estás haciendo?"

—Así que dejen en paz a Yaoyozoru, si no fuera por ella, nunca habría tenido el valor de confesarlo mis sentimientos a Midoriya.

Uraraka no sabía que cara poner, sólo sentía algo destrozarse por dentro.

Mientras que Momo no estaba mejor, al contrario, debería sentirse feliz de que Shoto la defienda pero…

Claramente está gritando por fin su relación con Deku.

— ¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabremos que no lo dices sólo por pena? Esa chica se te declaró ¿no es así? —exclamó una chica.

Shoto apretó sus labios, no quería llegar más lejos pero no tenía opción.

Volteó rápidamente a ver a Momo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa…una triste sonrisa desconcertando a la pelinegra.

—Perdóname por todo.

Momo lo miró sin comprender, pero algo dentro de ella se derrumbaba poco a poco.

Respiró hondo y alzó la voz.

—Es gracias a Yaoyozoru que ya no temo hacer esto.

Sin más, caminó firmemente hacia Deku desconcertándolo cada vez más.

Hecho esto, Shoto puso su mano detrás de la cabeza de Deku para acercarlo y…

Besarlo.

Un gran silencio reinó el lugar.

Deku no sabía qué cara poner ni cómo reaccionar, sólo era capaz de sentir los labios de Shoto sobre los suyos, no pudo más que congelarse.

Uraraka sintió que se quemaba por dentro.

Bakugo no sabía ni cómo reaccionar no se lo podía creer.

Y Momo…

Sentía que no podía respirar, sólo podía sentir dolor, un inmenso dolor.

Todo estaba confirmado…Shoto…realmente ama a Deku.

 **Continuará…**


	14. Daño a terceros

Shoto y Deku se lavaban desesperadamente la boca ¡Era el colmo! El plan era arreglar las cosas y decirle a Momo que entre ellos dos nunca habrá nada más que amistad… ¡Además ellos no son gays!

— Cometo error tras error, de verdad lo siento Midoriya pero no supe qué más hacer.

— C-Claro descuida, entiendo que querías defender a Yaoyozoru pero hubiera preferido sólo un abrazo ¡Fue mi primer beso!

— ¡El mío también joder! Pero ya no quería que atacaran a Yaoyozoru y esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

—Te entiendo Todoroki, realmente las cosas no están yendo nada bien para nosotros, Uraraka me confesó sus sentimientos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y qué le dijiste?

— ¡La rechacé! Y después de esto seguro me odiará, ¿qué vamos a hacer Todoroki?

—P-Pensaré en algo, sólo dame tiempo, las cosas también están yendo demasiado mal para mí, rechacé a Yaoyozoru, luego le confieso mis sentimientos y ahora hice esto, las cosas se me están saliendo de las manos, no estoy haciendo nada bien.

Shoto parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar, preocupado Deku se acercó al bicolor y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Encontraremos una solución ya verás, por el momento tenemos que pensar en cómo solucionar tu problema con Yaoyozoru, después arreglaré mi asunto con Uraraka.

Shoto observó a Deku quien le sonreía con confianza, debía sentirse afortunado, a pesar de todo el peliverde sigue apoyándolo y estando con él en esos momentos tan difíciles, se sentía tan agradecido de tenerlo como amigo.

—Gracias Midoriya, te prometo que encontraré una solución.

Deku le sonrió como respuesta.

Estaban a punto de iniciar las clases, Bakugo se masajeaba la nuca, él tampoco la estaba pasando bien, se sentía algo culpable de lo que sucedía, él le había comentado todo a Shoto para que ayudara a Momo ¡No para que hiciera lo que hiciera! Joder ver al bicolor y al peliverde besarse fue lo más incómodo que ha visto en su vida.

—Mierda, las cosas van de mal en peor maldita sea—susurró.

En eso llega siente una furiosa presencia acercarse a él, al voltear se encontró con una enfadada Uraraka que apenas se acercó a él y le dio tremenda cachetada.

— ¡¿Por qué no me dijsite que Todoroki era la pareja de Deku?! ¡¿Por qué?!—gritaba mientras le lanzaba golpes que Bakugo fácilmente esquivaba.

— ¡Maldita sea cara redonda cálmate!

— ¡Tú lo sabias ¿verdad?! ¡Y no me dijiste nada! ¡Y Momo también lo sabía y no me lo dijo!

—Maldita sea ¿quieres calmarte?

— ¡No puedo! Momo ya me explicó todo pero tú… ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?!

— ¡Porqué le prometi a la cola de caballo que no diría nada! Además ella sólo quería evitar lastimarte maldita sea, pero ya lo sabes así que supéralo.

— ¿Qué lo supere? ¡¿Es que tú nunca has amado a alguien?!

Bakugo se quedó callado, apretaba sus labios, ¿que si alguna vez ha amado a alguien? Si ella supiera lo loco que está él ahora por Momo, pero obviamente él no iba a decirlo, ya bastante humillante fue aceptarlo.

—Eso no te incumbe, a mí me da exactamente lo mismo pero tu amiga me hizo prometer no decirle a nadie, además en vez de estar molesta deberías estar con ella, este día ha sido pésimo para Yao…para la cola de caballo, ¿no crees que estás siendo egoísta creyendo que sólo tú estás sufiendo?

Uraraka abrió los ojos con estupor, ¿estaba siendo egoísta? Tal vez sí, lo estaba haciendo, pero se sentía demasiado molesta en ese momento como para darse cuenta, ella sabía perfectamente que Momo nunca haría nada para lastimarla, y que en ese momento ella debe estar sintiéndose fatal, ser acusada y atacada por algo que nunca hizo y de paso que el chico que ama besara a alguien más frente a sus narices, claro que sabía que Momo estaba sufriendo.

—Ya sé que estoy siendo egoísta, pero no tienes idea de lo mucho que duele ver a la persona que amas amando a alguien más.

Maldita sea, Uraraka definitivamente no se enteraba de nada, claro que él lo sabía, sabía perfectamente lo que se siente que la persona que amas ame a alguien más.

—Pues no, y espero no sentirlo nunca se ve muy molesto, el punto es que la cola de caballo necesita la compañía de sus amigas, y probablemente más el tuyo que estás pasando por lo mismo que ella, si los otros dos tienen una relación no hay nada que se pueda hacer más que aceptarlo.

Bakugo abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las redondas mejillas de la castaña.

Oh no, otra chica llorando no por favor.

—Lo siendo tanto, es que realmente todavía me duele recordar aquel beso—decía Uraraka mientras intentaba secarse desesperadamente las lágrimas.

Maldición, ¿por qué las mujeres lloran con tanta facilidad? Y más aún, ¿por qué siempre le toca a ÉL estar precisamente en esos momentos tan incómodos? Demasiado difícil ha sido consolar a Momo.

En eso recordó aquellos besos con Momo y de lo que provocaba en él.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que no puede dejar de pensar en la pelinegra por un mísero segundo?

— Escucha cara redonda, lo único que puedo decirte es que…sigas adelante, son golpes que te da la vida y es algo contra lo que tendrás que luchar para ser más fuerte, está bien llorar, pero también debes ser firme o de lo contrario no sobrevivirás.

Uraraka miraba con lágrimas en los ojos al rubio quien la miraba con firmeza, luego recordó la promesa que se hizo a sí misma ¡Ayudar a sus padres! Ese era su propósito y su razón para volverse una heroína, no debía fallarles, debía mantenerse firme, Bakugo tenía razón, es tiempo de continuar y superar lo vivido.

— ¡Tienes razón Bakugo! No sé cómo lo haces pero apareces justo cuando más necesito hablar con alguien.

Que curioso, lo mismo le dijo cierta pelinegra.

—Bien, ya con eso en mente vamos ya al salón, faltan cuatro minutos para la clase.

Uraraka asintió con una gran sonrisa, es verdad, iban a iniciar los exámenes y ella debía estar muy concentrada.

—Bueno en fin, antes iré al baño—susurró para sí mismo el rubio.

Momo se miraba en el espejo del baño, se veía fatal, sus ojos estaban hinchados, era tan raro, ella sabía perfectamente la relación que Deku y Shoto tenían, pero…

" **Me gustas Yaoyozoru"**

¿Entonces por qué dijo eso? ¿Por qué dijo esas palabras que sólo confundían más a la pelinegra? Bajó la mirada, ya no podía más con eso, ya no podía ni siquiera pensar con claridad, ¿qué debía hacer? Quería dejar de llorar pero Shoto siempre le da una razón nueva para que sus lágrimas salgan.

Lavó rápidamente su rostro, las clases estaban a punto de empezar y con ello los exámenes, debía concentrarse, estudió demasiado para distraerse, necesitaba mantener su calificación perfecta.

Salió del baño pero sin esperar encontrarse a…

— ¿Yaoyozoru?

—Oh…Kirishima…hola.

— ¿Estás bien? Te ves muy mal.

—E-Estoy bien, sólo…

—Yaoyozoru…

— Ya tenemos que entrar, las clases están a nada de empezar.

Momo comenzó a caminar pero la fuerte mano del pelirrojo detuvo a la pelinegra tomándola del brazo, al voltea Momo se encontró con la seria mirada de Kirishima.

— Claro que no estás bien Yaoyozoru, vi lo que pasó, vi cómo te trataron, no tienes idea de la rabia que guardaba dentro de mí cada vez que escuchaba lo que decían de ti.

—Kirishima…

—Yo sé que tú no eres así, una persona que se centra tanto en sus estudios y en su futuro como héroe que además muestra siempre su preocupación por sus compañeros y hacer las cosas de manera correcta…alguien así no es lo que los demás dicen.

—Y para colmo lo que hicieron Midoriya y Todoroki…es obvio que no estás bien, debes estar sorprendida y…

—Yo ya lo sabía.

— ¿Eh?

—Yo ya sabía de su…relación, pero ellos no sabían que yo lo sabía y…y…

Al recordar con detalle cómo Shoto se acercó a Deku, el cómo lo tomó de la cabeza y lo acercó a sus labios para al final besarlo, era demasiado.

¡No puede ser! Esa imagen provocaban de nuevo sus lágrimas, era demasiado, ya no podía más.

— ¿Yaoyozoru? ¡¿Estás bien?! Perdón, si fue algo que dije yo…

—Es que ya no puedo más, ya no sé qué hacer, siempre es lo mismo, Todoroki provoca todo lo que me hace llorar y aun así no puedo dejar de quererlo, quiero por fin superar esto y sentir sólo amistad por Todoroki pero no puedo ¡No puedo! Ya estoy cansada y no sé qué hacer.

Estaba claro que Momo estaba explotando y Kirishima estaba siendo testigo de eso, sentía que su corazón se encogía al ver a la pelinegra sufrir tanto, ¿acaso estaba pasando por tanto como para explotar a ese punto?

En eso ciertas palabras de su mejor amigo explosivo llegaron a su mente en una conversación que tuvieron.

" **Has estado mucho tiempo con Yaoyozoru, ¿son buenos amigos ahora?"**

" **Quizás ella me considere un amigo"**

" **¿Eh?"**

" **Ella se refugia en mí porque…bueno, no te puedo dar detalles, sólo que ella sufre mucho por culpa de…un imbécil"**

Queda más que claro que aquel imbécil es Shoto, y Momo ha sufrido mucho por él, apretó sus labios con fuerza, sentía mucha impotencia, ver a Momo llorar era…desgarrador para él.

Con cuidado se acercó a ella y apartó delicadamente sus manos que cubrían su rostro.

— ¡No! ¡No me veas! Ya no quiero que me vean débil—exclamaba la pelinegra intentando soltarse del pelirrojo pero este puso fuerza en el agarre.

—Alguien que sólo te produce llanto y mucho daño no merece tu corazón, eres una gran amiga, compañera líder y futura heroína, mereces…mucho más.

Momo levantó la mirada desconcertada encontrándose con los serios ojos del pelirrojo.

—Yo…sé que te has refugiado en Bakugo, pero ¿sabes? También puedes refugiarte en mí, mientras Todoroki te hace llorar…—decía mientras acortaba la cercanía entre ambos—yo te voy a consolar y secar tus lágrimas, no entiendo por qué pero…verte llorar…me quiebra por dentro.

— ¿Escuchaste lo que se ha dicho de la representante del grupo A? —dijo una chica.

Dicho eso, juntó ambos cuerpos en un fuerte abrazo que tomó por sorpresa a la pelinegra quien tenía los ojos como platos.

Kirishima ya la había abrazado una vez cuando estudiaron juntos, pero este abrazo era diferente, era como…como si no la quisiera soltar nunca, sentía una gran fuerza en ese abrazo, era cálido y protector.

Mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo Momo llevó sus manos a la espalda del pelirrojo correspondiendo el abrazo, en ese momento, realmente necesitaba que alguien la escuchara.

Pero no estaban solos, aquel sorpresivo abrazo lo presenciaban los ojos de cierto bicolor que pasaba por allí.

Un gran enfado lo recorría y la impotencia de no poder intervenir porque realmente no tenía ningún derecho ya que él es el culpable de todo, el sufrimiento y la confusión de Momo han sido producto de sus malas decisiones y ahora lo estaba pagando, para cualquiera eso no era más que un abrazo pero para él…estaba claro que ese abrazo significaba mucho más.

—La…la estoy perdiendo—susurró.

No podía ver más, no lo soportaba, sin más se giró y tomó otro camino.

Mientras tanto en el baño de mujeres, habiendo escuchado todo y ver un poco de lo que sucedía, Tsuyu se miraba en el espejo mirando su mirada desconcertada.

— ¿En qué momento las cosas tomaron este rumbo? —susurró.

Después de unos segundos, Kirishima se separó levemente, no quería soltarla, quería estar así un rato más sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de la pelinegra, pero tenía que hacerlo, por respeto a ella.

—Yo…espero no haberte incomodado pero...

—Está bien, realmente te agradezco haber estado aquí Kirishima, yo debería disculparme por haberte quitado el tiempo y…

— ¡No! ¡Eso nunca! Te lo acabo de decir, yo también puedo ser tu refugio, al contrario, realmente espero que confíes más en mí, y…bueno…si llegas a necesitar un abrazo…bueno…estaré encantado de dártelo—lo último lo dijo con un leve sonrojo.

Pero Momo no lo tomó mal, al contrario, sonrió un poco más tranquila, quizás eso era lo que necesitaba, un abrazo.

— Realmente muchas gracias Kirishima.

—Je, así me gusta más, verte sonreír, bueno, me adelanto a la clase, muéstrate como la chica firme que siempre has sido.

Y con una gran sonrisa, Kirishima se retiró del lugar.

Momo estaba más calmada, fue vergonzoso que el pelirrojo la viera de ese modo pero sus palabras y su cálido abrazo realmente le dieron la fuerza que necesitaba.

— Así que él también será tu refugio.

Sorprendida, Momo se giró al baño de hombres donde Bakugo estaba saliendo, ¿habrá visto todo?

— Bakugo yo…

— Descuida, veo que Kirishima es "Tu fuerza" ahora, supongo que ya no me necesitas.

— ¿Qué? No, espera yo…

—No me des explicaciones, no tienes que darme ni una mierda de explicación, él estaba allí consolándote ¿no? Era justo lo que necesitabas, punto, ya vámonos, ya van a empezar la mierda de los exámenes.

El rubio comenzó a caminar pero las manos que Momo lo detuvieron tomándolo del brazo.

— ¡Espera! No es que ya no te necesite es sólo que creo que ya me he desahogado mucho contigo y seguro eso ya te cansó y por eso yo…

Furioso, Bakugo se volteó y acorraló a Momo contra la pared, la miraba realmente enfadado cosa que desconcertó a la pelinegra.

— ¡Se supone que eres la más inteligente del salón pero no te enteras ni una mierda! Te besé, te confesé mis malditos sentimientos pero sigues igual de tonta que siempre, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

—Bakugo yo…

— Te has desahogado conmigo, yo he sido tu mayor refugio, te he consolado he incluso he dejado que llores en mi hombro ¡Maldita sea! ¿Tú crees que estaría tan preocupado por ti si no me importaras? ¡Me importas maldita sea! Siempre estás en mi cabeza y sólo pienso en cuidarte a pesar de que sé que eres fuerte pero no me importa, ¿tienes idea de lo que siento al ver a mi mejor amigo ofrecerse como tu "otro refugio? ¡¿Tienes una maldita idea?!

Momo se quedó muda.

—Estoy harto de verte llorar por ese pedazo de imbécil, estoy harto de ser débil por ti, estoy harto de sentir lo que siento por ti, muchas veces pensé en no actuar insistente contigo aquella vez que te vi mal en el baño, no debí esperarte fuera del baño, pero lo hecho, hecho está y ahora estoy aquí…enamorándome cada vez más de ti mientras tú sigues amando a ese bastardo.

Momo no podía decir nada, no sabía qué decir.

— P-Perdóname Bakugo, yo…no creí que te hacía tanto daño, es sólo que…que yo…

—Eres inteligente para unas cosas, pero para otras eres realmente torpe—decía suavizando sus facciones y su voz—sólo te pido que entiendas, que me veas a mí y te olvides del bicolor, no te pido nada más.

Dicho eso apartó sus brazos de la pared dejando de acorralar a la pelinegra para seguir su camino con la mirada baja, Momo lo notaba, Bakugo también estaba sufriendo y ella era la culpable.

— Bakugo…—susurró mientras lo veía alejarse.

Llegando al aula la mayoría ya se encontraba presente, Deku iba a dirigirse a su asiento pero a lo lejos vio a Uraraka quien parecía estar repasando sus apuntes para el examen.

Tragó duro y se acercó a ella.

— Esto…Uraraka…

— ¿Eh? ¡Oh Deku! ¿Listo para los exámenes?

—Esto…Uraraka…sobre lo que pasó en los pasillos.

—Te apoyaré

— ¿Eh?

—Olvida lo que te dije aquella vez en tu casa, seamos tan buenos amigos como siempre Deku, te apoyaré en tu relación con Todoroki.

Deku la miró sorprendido, debería estar feliz de ver que ella no lo odia, pero no es así, no es así en lo absoluto, al contrario, sentía su corazón encogerse, apretó sus labios con fuerza, lo único que podía decir era…

— Gracias Uraraka

Dicho eso se dio media vuelta a su asiento, apretando sus labios con fuerza para que las lágrimas no salieran.

—Te estaré apoyando…Deku—susurró mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla quitándosela rápidamente, lo iba a apoyar, incluso eso la quebraba por dentro.

Las malas decisiones no sólo afectan a uno mismo, sino también a otros, piensa antes de cometer una acción, o lo pagarás como todos lo están pagando ahora…en especial Shoto.

 **Continuará…**


	15. Pasar página

Todos estaban concentrados en sus exámenes, la hora de la verdad había llegado, el esfuerzo de todos sería escrito en esos papeles.

Aunque no todos estaban tan concentrados como se quisiera, Momo respondía las cosas correctamente, pero, por otra parte, su mente no podía olvidar aquel beso entre Shoto y Deku, las cosas por fin habían quedado claras, y no sólo para ella, sino para toda la escuela, apretó con fuerzas sus labios.

No

No podía desconcentrarse, sólo debía enfocarse en el examen, sí, eso debía hacer.

" **Sólo te pido que entiendas, que me veas a mí y te olvides del bicolor, no te pido nada más"**

Momo abrió los ojos con estupor, recordando las palabras de Bakugo, y recordando su mirada, una mirada triste, una mirada de sufrimiento.

Shoto la hacía sufrir a ella, y ella hacía sufrir a Bakugo.

No era justo, Bakugo ha estado con ella en sus peores momentos, él no merecía eso, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Acaso podría sentir por él lo mismo que siente por Shoto? ¿Eso es posible? Nunca había sentido un amor tan fuerte, pero sentir algo por otra persona así de fácil no era cosa fácil, no cuando el corazón no pone de su parte.

Suspiró, sólo quería dejar de sentirse así, dejar de sufrir por un amor no correspondido ¿por qué era tan difícil?

Y Momo no era la única que sufría de dudas, Uraraka, Bakugo, Shoto, Deku, todos ellos hacían sus exámenes con nerviosismo, las cosas se salieron de control sin darse cuenta.

Por fin terminaron los exámenes, podrían relajarse tal y como querían…bueno algunos.

Tsuyu sacaba su almuerzo de su casillero tranquilamente, aunque tenía que admitir que esos últimos días el ambiente ha estado muy tenso e incómodo con sus amigos, en especial con Momo, la pobre se ha visto muy mal, la situación debe ser difícil, ver al hombre que amas besar a alguien más.

Suspiró, le agradaba Shoto, pero Momo es una de sus mejores amigas, ¿cómo podría levantarle el ánimo? Igual con Uraraka, y quizás también con Mina, vaya, que complicado es el tema del amor, demasiado la verdad.

Suspiró, no podía pensar con el estómago vacío, sin más se dirigió a la cafetería.

Momo estaba en el patio, aun procesando lo sucedido, suspiró, no podía comer su almuerzo, no tenía hambre, y bien se dice que no es bueno comer sin hambre, es malo para la salud.

—Vamos Momo, es la realidad, no puedes hacer más que aceptarlo, ya no puedes seguir llorando, si no superas esto no serás capaz de nada—susurró para sí misma.

Era tiempo de cambiar, ya no era una niña, una de las mejores de su clase y aparte representante, muchas personas confían en ella, ya no puede seguir débil, sus dudas se han confirmado, Shoto sólo la quiere como una amiga, a quien ama es a Deku, y por más que lo niegue esa es la realidad.

Las cosas son así quiera o no.

Y es momento de afrontarlo.

—Hola

Momo rápidamente reaccionó ante esa voz, automáticamente se dio media vuelta encontrándose con quien menos esperaba.

Shoto estaba allí, mirándola con duda, le costaba concentrarse en el examen, a pesar de que las preguntas eran pan comido para él, no podía concentrarse como se debía, no podía dejarse de patearse mentalmente, en un ataque de ira y pánico sólo se le pudo ocurrir fingir que realmente tiene una relación con Deku, pero en vez de mejorar las cosas sólo las empeoraba, es el colmo.

—Esto…lo siento, no quise interrumpir tu almuerzo, pero…necesito hablar contigo Yaoyozoru.

Momo tragó duro, bueno, sería una mal educada por no escuchar a Shoto, respiró hondo y con una leve sonrisa miró directamente al bicolor.

—Te escucho—dijo Momo.

Shoto respiró hondo antes de comenzar.

—Escucha, sobre lo que pasó en el pasillo, yo…quería decírtelo.

—Descuida, sé que no es fácil, pero tranquilo, yo no te juzgaré, tienes todo mi apoyo.

—Es que…no olvido lo que sientes por mí y…

—Todoroki

Shoto la miró desconcertado por la interrupción y la seriedad repentina.

—Me habías dicho que te gusto, y sólo quiero que seas claro conmigo, ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?

Es verdad, podía recordarlo, antes de saber el mal entendido, Shoto le había confesado sus sentimientos, pero de nuevo las cosas no resultaron como él esperaba, apretó sus labios con fuerza, no tenía opción más que seguir con la mentira.

Puso su mejor sonrisa, aunque fuera completamente falsa.

—Me gustas…como una gran amiga Yaoyozoru, eres una persona maravillosa, inteligente, que se preocupa en ayudar a los demás, yo…lamento si te hice pensar algo que no era, sabes que estoy con Midoriya así que…yo…lamento hacerte pensar algo que no es, lamento confundirte.

Claro, es verdad, era tan obvio, ¿cómo pudo creer por un momento que Shoto correspondía a sus sentimientos? Ya no había duda alguna, Shoto definitivamente nunca le correspondería.

—Gracias por tu sinceridad Todoroki, descuida, fue mi culpa por reaccionar de esa manera, pero seremos muy buenos amigos y…bueno…si puedo ayudarte en algo sabes que puedes contar conmigo—dijo con una sincera sonrisa—te deseo lo mejor con Midoriya.

Shoto sonrió sin más opción.

—Gracias…Yaoyozoru.

Sin más, Momo, con una leve sonrisa, se dio media vuelta decidida a alejarse de todo, alejarse de la persona que tanto ama, alejarse de lo que nunca tuvo un inicio.

Shoto la miraba alejarse, mientras sentía su corazón encogerse, sus labios temblaban.

Las cosas terminaron así por su cobardía, por no decirle sus sentimientos a Momo desde el inicio, por permitir que sus miedos e inseguridades lo vencieran, estaba dejando ir a la mujer que ama por sus mentiras.

—Mamá… me duele el pecho—susurró mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

Ya estaba hecho, no había marcha atrás.

Momo no estaba mejor, al contrario, se sentía perdida, sus mejillas estaban húmedas, se abrazaba a sí misma mientras caminaba.

Las dudas se esfumaron, Todoroki y ella nunca estuvieron destinados a estar juntos.

—¡Yaoyozoru!

Desconcertada, Momo dirigió su mirada hacia esa voz que la llamaba, sorprendida, ve a Deku acercarse a él, agitado el peliverde comienza a hablar.

—Yaoyozoru, lo que pasó hace un momento en los pasillos, yo…de verdad lo lamento, sé de tus sentimientos por Todoroki y…

Pero sin previo aviso, Momo se acerca al peliverde y le da un fuerte abrazo interrumpiendo sus palabras, sorprendiendo a Deku.

—¿Yaoyozoru?

—Por favor cuida mucho a Todoroki, lamento mucho causarles problemas en su relación, no voy a intervenir, yo los voy a apoyar, sólo por favor…cuida a Todoroki por mí.

No la podía ver, pero Deku sabía perfectamente que la pelinegra lloraba, lo notaba en su voz quebrándose.

Deku apretó los labios con fuerza mientras sentía que su garganta dolía, las cosas no estaban saliendo bien para el tampoco, iban de mal en peor, tuvo que rechazar a la chica que ama y aceptar fingir una relación con uno de sus mejores amigos alejando cada vez más su oportunidad con Uraraka, la situación no estaba bien para nadie.

Deku no tuvo más opción que corresponder el abrazo de Momo, él nunca quiso lastimarla, ella era una excelente persona, nunca quiso que las cosas tomaran este rumbo, deseaba con todo su corazón regresar el tiempo y descubrir que fue lo que hizo mal para que las cosas terminaran así.

—No…no te preocupes Yaoyozoru, lo…lo cuidaré, nunca nos causaste problemas, fue todo por culpa de los rumores, gracias por…apoyarnos.

Sin más, ambos se separaron después de unos segundos, Momo limpió rápidamente sus lágrimas sonriendo agradecida, y sin más, se alejó poco a poco del peliverde.

Una lágrima cayó en la mejilla de Deku.

—Yo nunca quise que las cosa terminaran así…no quise—susurró con un gran dolor en su pecho.

Detrás de los casilleros, Uraraka había escuchado la conversación y visto el abrazo de Deku y Momo, ella podía comprender perfectamente cómo se sentía Momo, lo estaba sintiendo, ese dolor y desilusión de no ser correspondida.

Sonrió sintiendo sus mejillas humedecerse, tal parece que entre ella y Deku sólo estaba destinada una gran amistad, y no más allá de ello.

—Quizás las cosas tenían que ser así Deku—susurró, abrazando con fuerza sus libros, sin más, se alejó rápidamente de allí.

Momo fue directo al baño, no se sentía bien, necesitaba lavar su cara y relajarse, pero para su sorpresa, una persona conocida había salido del baño.

Era Camie.

La chica que siempre está con Bakugo.

Camie miró a Momo al salir, sorprendida de encontrársela, pero cambio su sorpresa por una gran sonrisa.

—Hola…Yaoyozoru ¿verdad?

—Oh, sí, tú eres…

—Dime Camie

—Oh, un gusto, lo siento, no me presenté como se debe.

—Descuida, no soy una chica muy formal que digamos, soy más tranquila, ¿buscabas a Bakugo?

—¿Eh?

—Lo siento linda, él está en el patio.

—N-No…yo…quería estar un rato en el baño.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, bueno…no, no me siento bien, sólo necesito estar en el baño.

—¿Sabes? Vivir en el baño no te ayudará en nada.

—¿Eh?

—Bakugo me ha hablado mucho de ti, de cómo comenzaron a conocerse más, de cómo empezó todo esto contigo en el baño, de lo que ese chico Todoroki te ha hecho pasar con tantas dudas, linda, la vida continúa, es normal que llores, no es fácil estar tranquila sabiendo que la persona que amas ama a alguien más, ¿pero sabes? Después de llorar, debes pensar en esa persona que está sufriendo por ti.

—¿S-Sufriendo?

—Bakugo no es un chico de mucho tacto ¿sabes? Es muy tonto con las chicas, pero contigo todo es diferente, normalmente es muy popular por su faceta de chico malo y rebelde, pero yo sé que tú no lo ves así, ¿sabes cuánto le costó confesarte sus sentimientos? Es un tonto, pero tú le importas como no tienes idea, lo has enamorado totalmente linda.

Momo estaba sorprendida, ¿Bakugo realmente sufría por ella? ¿Tanto la amaba?

—No te digo esto para que le des un sí a Bakugo, no estás obligada a eso, sólo pienso que sería mejor que buscaras otras opciones, y no aferrarte en algo que seguro no estaba destinado a pasar, así es la vida linda, uno de enamora de la persona equivocada, sólo debes darte la oportunidad de conocer mejor a Bakugo, es tonto, pero es un gran chico, además…

Interrumpiéndose a sí misma, se acercó a Momo quedando a sólo unos centímetros de distancia, acariciando suavemente su mejilla secando sus lágrimas.

—Eres joven y muy hermosa, de las experiencias se aprenden y te hacen madurar, muchos chicos te pretenden, no dudes eso, seguro si yo fuera un chico también pretendería algo contigo—dijo guiñándole un ojo a la pelinegra sorprendiéndola—así que no te desvivas y sigue adelante, ese bonito rostro ya se bañó demasiado en lágrimas, es tiempo de que comiences a sonreír más.

Y dicho eso y con una gran sonrisa, se alejó de Momo, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

Camie tenía razón, ya ha llorado lo suficiente, no podía seguir viviendo así, no era su estilo, ella era una futura heroína, era tiempo de darle vuelta a la página y continuar con la historia.

Bakugo estaba en el patio esperando a Camie, ¿por qué las mujeres tardan tanto en el baño? ¿Que no sólo se va a cagar y ya? Suspiró, recordando lo que le dijo a Momo después de verla con Kirishima.

—Soy un grandísimo idiota—susurró, sin esperarse que alguien lo escucharía.

—¿Por qué eres un idiota?

—¡¿Qué rayos…?!

Dándose media vuelta rápidamente, se encuentra con la desconcertada mirada de Uraraka.

—¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí cara redonda?!

—Pues a almorzar, es la hora de receso ¿lo olvidas? Estoy buscando a Tsuyu ¿la has visto?

—No, obviamente no la he visto, así que largo.

—Pero ¿por qué dijiste que eres un estúpido?

—Porque… ¡Eso a ti no te incumbe! Largo.

—¿Siempre hablas solo?

—¿Q…? ¡No! ¡Sólo lárgate!

—Eres raro, pero cuando estás a la defensiva eres gracioso—dijo la castaña seguido de una risilla.

Bakugo reviró los ojos hastiado.

—Yo seré raro, pero tú eres una cara redonda molesta joder.

Uraraka borró su sonrisa para cambiarla por un puchero.

—No sabes tratar a las mujeres, por eso no tienes novia.

—Y tú no sabes con quien estás tratando así que lárgate.

—Pero descuida, tú me has ayudado mucho así que yo te enseñaré cómo tratar a una chica—dijo Uraraka con una sonrisa decidida.

—¿Estás bromeando? No me interesa tratar con mujeres, son problemáticas.

—¿Eso significa que te gusta alguien?

—¡¿Qué?!

Mierda, ¿es que acaso las mujeres tienen un sexto sentido o qué?

—¡Eso a ti no te importa!

—Eso significa que sí, ¿quién es la chica que te gusta?

—¡Sólo vete!

—¿Acaso te verás con ella aquí? ¿Por eso quieres que me vaya?

¿Esa niña no entendía con palabras o qué rayos?

—Descuida, te ayudaré a conquistar a esa chica, ahora debo ir a buscar a Tsuyu pero hablaremos de esto luego, ten—dicho eso le dio un papelito con su número al rubio desconcertándolo—guarda mi número y mándame un mensaje ¿sí? Te ayudaré con gusto—y con una gran sonrisa, se alejó de allí.

¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo? Tiempo atrás Uraraka le daba miedo el simple hecho de mirarlo a los ojos, pero ahora no respetaba ni su privacidad, le había perdido del miedo, ¿es que acaso se estaba suavizando mucho?

Era obvio.

Desde que comenzó todo con Momo las cosas en su vida cambiaron por completo, estaba sintiendo cosas que nunca antes había sentido, y estaba conociendo una parte de él que no creía que existiera.

Miró el papelito donde Uraraka había escrito su número celular, suspiró y lo guardó en su bolsillo del pantalón.

—Las mujeres son un dolor de cabeza—susurró—en especial esa cola de caballo.

Por fin era hora de la salida, los alumnos salían animados de los salones, aunque lo sucedido horas atrás seguía estando en boca de todos.

Aoyama se había llevado una gran reprimenda por iniciar un rumor que afectó a la pelinegra, pero lo hecho, hecho está.

Momo salía tranquilamente del aula, las palabras de Camie no salían de su mente, quizás una conversación de mujer a mujer era lo que necesitaba, no podía acudir a Bakugo todo el tiempo, no cuando él también estaba sufriendo.

—Yaoyozoru

Sorprendia, Momo mira a quien le estaba llamando, era Shinso.

—Oh, Shinso, hola.

—Veo que estás más tranquila a comparación de hace unas horas.

—Sí, muchas personas me estuvieron apoyando.

—¿Entre ellos Todoroki también?

—S-Sí, el también.

—Lamento que te haya ocurrido todo esto, pero supongo que son etapas que todos debemos pasar alguna vez.

—Tienes razón, pero ¿sabes? Estoy muy agradecida contigo, cuando esas chicas comenzaron a insultarme me bloqueé y…realmente te agradezco tu defensa.

—No podía dejar que te lastimaran de esa manera, no nos conocemos mucho, pero con las asesorías que me diste noté que eres una gran persona, todo lo contrario de lo que la mayoría creía.

—Y tú también eres una gran persona Shinso, y espero que nos podamos volver muy buenos amigos.

—Puedes estar segura de ello.

Ante eso, Momo mostró una gran sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que provocó un cosquilleo en Shinso, desconcertándolo.

¿Qué fue esa sensación? ¿Acaso así se siente cuando alguien te brinda su amistad?

—Es hora de irnos, que tengas una excelente tarde Shinso.

—Gracias, tú también

Y sin más, Momo se alejó, Shinso la seguía con la mirada.

—Ella es…diferente a lo que todos dicen—susurró, aun intentando comprender aquel cosquilleo.

Eso no pasó desapercibido ante la mirada de cierto bicolor, quien apenas salía de su salón, notó algo entre Shinso y Momo que no le gustó.

—¿Qué rayos sucede? —susurró inquieto.

Momo salió del instituto, sintiendo la mirada de muchos, estaba claro que aún estaba en boca de todos, no se podía evitar, lo mejor era ignorarlo y continuar, algún día esto sólo sería un recuerdo gracioso.

A lo lejos pudo distinguir a Bakugo y a Camie, ella se estaba despidiendo del rubio con un leve golpecito en el hombro, seguido de eso se comenzó a retirar.

" **Bakugo no es un chico de mucho tacto ¿sabes? Es muy tonto con las chicas, pero contigo todo es diferente, normalmente es muy popular por su faceta de chico malo y rebelde, pero yo sé que tú no lo ves así, ¿sabes cuánto le costó confesarte sus sentimientos? Es un tonto, pero tú le importas como no tienes idea, lo has enamorado totalmente linda."**

Esas palabras estaban clavadas en su mente, Bakugo en definitiva estaba enamorado de ella, le ha quedado claro, pero le costaba aceptarlo, tenía miedo de perderlo por no corresponderle, pero…quizás eso podría cambiar.

Respiró hondo y se acercó al rubio.

—Bakugo

Ante el llamado el rubio se dio media vuelta desconcertado, sorprendido de que Momo le llamara.

—Esto…yo…lamento lo sucedido hace unas horas con Kirishima, realmente lo lamento, he estado siendo egoísta sólo pensando en mi dolor, pero nunca me puse a pensar por lo que tú estabas pasando, yo…no quiero que sufras más.

Bakugo estaba sorprendido ante las palabras de la azabache, maldita sea, seguro Camie abrió su maldita boca de nuevo.

—Escucha cola de caballo, es una estupidez, he sido muy estúpido, sólo olvida todo lo que te he dicho y…

—No quiero olvidarlo

—¿Eh?

—Quiero intentarlo, intentar conocerte más, intentar…sentir algo más fuerte por ti.

Bakugo estaba mudo, quería decir tantas cosas, pero nada salía de su boca, ni siquiera un insulto.

—Cola de caballo…

—No te puedo garantizar nada, lo que siento por Todoroki sigue siendo muy fuerte, realmente estoy enamorada de él, pero no puedo seguir aferrándome a algo que nunca va a pasar, y yo…—con timidez, tomó suavemente la mano del rubio, sorprendiéndolo—yo sólo…quiero saber lo que se siente ser amada.

Momo no podía evitar sentir miedo ante sus propias palabras, un gran miedo al rechazo del rubio, tenía dudas a pesar de sus palabras.

Esperaba un rechazo, algo, una reacción, pero no lo siguiente.

Sin previo aviso, Bakugo tomó a Momo de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, sorprendiendo a la azabache.

—Te estás metiendo en la boca del lobo, esto no está bien—dijo el rubio.

Momo apretó sus labios.

—Quiero tomar ese riesgo Bakugo.

Bakugo la miró, admirando cada detalle de ella.

—Eres problemática, por tu culpa me he convertido en lo que más odio, alguien que es débil y fuerte al mismo tiempo—dijo mientas tomaba suavemente la barbilla de Momo haciendo que lo mire—realmente eres un problema, te has dejado abrazar de una manera especial por mi mejor amigo, ¿cómo esperas que me sienta?

Momo no sabía qué decir, así que sólo obedeció sus impulsos, acercando su rostro al del rubio haciendo que sus labios chocaran con los del contrario.

Bakugo abrió sus ojos con estupor, esperaba cualquier cosa, menos eso, nunca imaginó que la pelinegra iniciara un beso, era un beso torpe, pero suave también.

Segundos después, Momo se separó.

—De verdad quiero intentarlo Bakugo.

Bakugo la miraba sorprendido, pero luego volvió a sus facciones endurecidas de siempre.

—Te llamaré en la noche, así que estate atenta a tu celular.

Con una sonrisa, Momo asintió.

Sin más, Bakugo se dio media vuelta alejándose de Momo, haciendo todo lo posible por ocultar su sonrojo, gritándose mentalmente "estúpido" sintiendo una extraña y molesta felicidad.

Momo suspiró, tocó sus labios, nunca se imaginó que ella iniciaría un beso con el rubio, tocó su pecho, sentía que latía más rápido de lo normal.

—Yaoyozoru

Momo se dio rápidamente media vuelta sorprendida, reconociendo esa voz al instante.

—¿T-Todoroki?

—Tú… ¿Tú besaste a…a Bakugo?

—¿N-Nos viste?

—¿Por qué lo besaste?

—Es que yo…

—¿Acaso sales con él?

—No pero…probablemente comencemos a salir, aún no lo sé.

—¿Entonces tú le gustas?

—Pues…sí, le gusto y…creo que él me gusta también.

Shoto frunció el ceño, y Momo notó que su cuerpo temblaba, ¿qué le sucedía?

—¿Estás bien Todoroki?

—¿Acaso eso importa?

—¿Eh?

—Has lo que quieras Yaoyozoru, sal con quien quieras, ¿por qué debería importarme?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa Todoroki? ¿Por qué de pronto…?

—¡Sólo…! Necesito descansar, hoy ha sido un día muy…en fin, lo mejor es que me vaya, hay cosas que quiero borrar de mi cabeza.

—Todoroki yo…

—Yaoyozoru

—¿Eh?

—¿Realmente te gusta Bakugo?

—Eh…pues…quizás, yo sólo…

Pero sin previo aviso, Shoto se acercó a Momo quedando a sólo unos centímetros de distancia de su rostro.

Momo sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, la cercanía de Shoto hacía que su corazón se acelerara.

—Dime, ¿él realmente te gusta?

—N-No entiendo Todoroki, ¿por qué te importa tanto eso?

Shoto apretó sus labios, quería gritarle que la amaba, que por eso le importaba tanto, y que le hervía la sangre el sólo hecho de que ese rubio la tocara.

—Eres mi amiga, me importas, y…sólo quiero saber que salgas con alguien que te trate bien.

Momo lo miraba sin saber qué decir, sin saber cómo interpretar eso.

—Yo…tengo que irme.

—S-Sí, nos vemos mañana Todoroki.

Dicho eso, Momo extendió su brazo para despedirse, Shoto miró por breves segundos su mano, pero en lugar de darle la mano hizo algo totalmente inesperado.

Sin previo aviso tomó a Momo de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

Momo de pronto dejó de escuchar, sólo podía oír los latidos de su corazón desenfrenándose, sus mejillas ardían y su cuerpo de pronto se debilitó.

Estar pegada al cuerpo del hombre que ama.

Es una sensación imposible de describir.

—Nos vemos mañana Yaoyozoru—dicho eso el bicolor se alejó rápidamente.

Momo no podía reaccionar, la sensación de estar tan cerca de Shoto la hacía sentir una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, llevó su mano a su mejilla, recordando los labios del bicolor sobre ella.

Su corazón latía como loco.

—No…no…ya no, tengo que superar esto, tengo que hacerlo, tengo que dar vuelta—susurró con desesperación.

A lo lejos, Shoto golpeó con fuerza un poste.

—¡Soy un completo imbécil! —exclamó sintiendo una gran impotencia.

Su autocontrol fue lo suficientemente fuerte para no besarla en los labios, pero ganas no le faltaron.

—¿Por qué mierda todo me sale mal? —susurró.

¿Por qué es tan difícil que dos personas que se aman puedan estar juntas?

 **Continuará…**


	16. Tormenta

Era una bonita tarde en el centro comercial, después de la escuela Bakugo decidió irse a su casa a cambiar para luego ir a comprar el mandado que su histérica madre le pidió de manera "amable", no importa cuanto lo intente nunca puede ganarle una discusión a su madre y al final la termina obedeciendo ¡Que estrés!

Derrotado, sacó un papelito del bolsillo de su pantalón, papel que tenía la lista de las compras.

—Vieja floja ¿por qué mierda no hace las compras ella? —susurró para sí mismo.

Sin más opción, fue a una pequeña tienda donde suele ir a comprar el mandado.

Mientras caminaba, las palabras de Momo resonaban en su mente.

" **Quiero intentarlo, intentar conocerte más, intentar…sentir algo más fuerte por ti"**

Apretó sus labios, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, esa niña lo iba a desquiciar, él sabía perfectamente que ella aún seguía amando a ese bicolor, pero era claro que ella no tenía oportunidad con él, ¿acaso lo veía como un reemplazo? ¿Era eso? ¿Lo tomaba como un consuelo simplemente? Se sentía realmente estúpido, él no era reemplazo de nadie, sí, la ama, pero no se iba a dejar de pisotear de esa manera.

Aunque es de Momo de quien hablamos, no es cualquier otra chica, Momo no se daba cuenta del asunto, era inteligente, audaz, pero torpe para cosas personales, sin querer miraba a Bakugo como un reemplazo, como un consuelo, pero era claro que no era su intención, estaba claro que quería seguir su camino libremente intentando ver a Shoto sólo como un amigo, el rubio lo sabía perfectamente, Momo no es la clase de persona que juega con los sentimientos de los demás, si ella no siente amor por la persona no le da falsas esperanzas, llegando a la conclusión de que aunque sea lo más mínimo, Momo siente algo por Bakugo, algo que quizás con el tiempo pueda ir creciendo.

Ante ese pensamiento, Bakugo se sintió un poco mejor, pero eso no quitaba que necesitaba ser claro con Momo, después de todo, ella es alguien inteligente, se dará cuenta de la situación en cuanto se lo explique.

Llegando a la pequeña tienda, Bakugo se adentró y rápidamente buscó todo lo que había en la lista.

Después de pasear por la tienda encontrando las cosas de la lista, notó que sólo le faltaba una cosa ¡Por fin! Fue a la sección de frutas y verduras, sólo le faltaba el tomate y por fin terminaría con la tortura.

Estaba a punto de tomar un tomate cuando en vez de eso tomó la mano de otra persona que se metió en su camino.

En cuanto levantó la vista el rubio palideció al darse cuenta de quién era la mano.

Y la otra persona no se quedó atrás, abrió los ojos con estupor.

Era Deku.

Ambos rápidamente se apartaron como si se estuvieran quemando, maldita sea, aunque estaba claro que entre los dos no pasaba nada fuera de lo común seguían sin sentirse tranquilos estando cerca del otro, maldito Aizawa todo es su culpa por hacerlos hacer cosas incómodas.

Bakugo fulminó con la mirada al peliverde el cual sólo pensaba en salir corriendo.

—E-Esto…ho-hola Kacchan.

—¿Qué rayos quieres idiota?

—Sólo…sólo vine por un tomate.

Bakugo tenía un tic en el ojo, ¿por qué tenía tan mala suerte?

Decidido a no perder más tiempo, tomó rápidamente un tomate y se alejó lo más rápido posible del peliverde.

Aún le costaba reconocer que aquel a quien conoció por tantos años le gustara los hombres, y peor aún… ¡Shoto!

Incluso si vio la evidencia con sus propios ojos era algo difícil de creer.

Después de pagar salió rápidamente de la tienda, pero un pensamiento detuvo su caminar, se dio media vuelta, viendo que Deku estaba pagando su mandado.

Torció los labios, rayos.

Deku salió rápidamente de la tienda, aliviado de que no pasara nada grave con Bakugo.

—¡Oye idiota!

Tal parece que se relajó muy rápido.

Desconcertado, se dio media vuelta, viendo al rubio apoyado en la pared fuera de la tiendita.

—Tú y yo necesitamos hablar aquí y ahora.

Deku parpadeó un par de veces, ¿hablar? ¿Sólo hablar? El único idioma que el rubio conoce son los golpes, tragó duro, mirando cómo el rubio se iba acercando poco a poco a él.

—¿Desde cuándo el bicolor y tú están juntos?

Deku lo miró desconcertado, ¿a qué venía esa pregunta? ¿Acaso Bakugo sospechaba de la mentira? El peliverde volvió a tragar duro, no tenía opción, tenía que seguir mintiendo, de lo contrario Shoto y él quedarían como unos mentirosos.

—Esto…bueno…desde…hace tres semanas más o menos.

—¿Más o menos?

—S-Sí

Bakugo arqueó una ceja, ¿acaso ese tonto no sabía cuánto llevaba con Shoto? Bueno, tampoco es que fuera alguien muy astuto, en fin.

—¿Desde cuándo te gustan los hombres?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

—¡Responde! —exclamó el rubio, asustando al pobre peliverde que lo único que quería era alejarse lo más pronto posible.

No se sentía nada cómodo fingiendo una relación con uno de sus mejores amigos, pero no podía traicionar a Shoto, y si quedaba como un mentiroso Uraraka lo odiaría y no tendría ni siquiera su amistad.

¡Todo estaba mal!

—D-Desde que conocí a Todoroki.

—¿Ósea que ese bicolor te volteó?

—A-Algo así…

Bakugo arqueó una ceja, algo no concordaba, no podía evitar tener dudas, pero sus ojos vieron la prueba indiscutible de que entre esos dos había algo más que amistad.

Quizás le estaba dando vueltas al asunto, suspiró, seguro Deku no se sentía cómodo siendo interrogado por su orientación sexual.

Bueno a nadie le agradaría eso.

—Bueno, es todo, sólo tenía curiosidad—dijo el rubio finalmente.

Unos niños estaban corriendo en el centro comercial jugando a "la traes", corrían a gran velocidad haciendo todo lo posible por no ser atrapados, un juego lleno de adrenalina.

Uno de los niños miraba hacia atrás para asegurarse de no ser perseguido, ignorando totalmente mirar hacia adelante, a consecuencia de esto, chocó con una persona empujándola con fuerza sin querer, el niño cayó de trasero dándose cuenta de que empujó a una persona.

—Lo siento mu…—pero el niño cerró la boca, quedándose totalmente mudo ante lo que sus ojos veían.

Las personas su alrededor no se quedaron atrás y veían con asombro la escena.

Ante tan fuerte empujón, Bakugo chocó contra el peliverde cayendo ambos al suelo, el rubio sobre Deku…con sus labios juntos en un inoportuno beso.

¡NO PUEDE SER!

 **¡NO PUEDE SER!**

Ambos querían morir, desaparecer, que un meteorito cayera y los pulverizara, regresar el tiempo para que esto no suceda, Bakugo quería hacer cenizas a ese niño hijo de…

Ni lento ni perezoso, Bakugo se levantó rápidamente mirando con sumo odio a todos a su alrededor, en especial al niño responsable que ya casi se hacía pipí en el pantalón.

—¡Levántate de una puta vez Deku!

Saliendo del shock, el peliverde rápidamente se levantó, aún sintiendo la sensación de querer morirse.

Ambos se miraron totalmente asqueados y sin decir una palabra se dieron media vuelta y tomaron caminos separados.

Lamentablemente ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que una persona conocida para ellos presenció tal espectáculo, tomando foto a tan bochornosa situación.

—Esto será algo grande—susurró Aoyama con una malvada sonrisa.

Shoto estaba en el hospital, estaba en la habitación con su madre, necesitaba desahogarse.

—No he hecho más que empeorar las cosas, sólo quise protegerla, pero a costo de eso la perdí—platicaba cabizbajo.

Su madre lo miraba con tristeza, no le gustaba ver sufrir a su hijo, tal parece que no la ha tenido fácil para nada.

—Shoto, sólo tenías que ser claro con ella desde el principio.

—Lo sé, pero cómo, papá me amenazó con dejar de verte si no me esforzaba más, y sentía que al preocuparme tanto por ella me atrasaba para volverme un héroe, pero…no me siento bien.

—Shoto escúchame, eres alguien que siempre ha encontrado una solución, esta no tiene que ser la excepción, quizás tu padre no te comprende, pero yo sí, créeme, cuando te iré el agua hirviendo…creí que nunca me perdonarías, me desquité contigo cuando no tenías culpa de nada, realmente me sentí muy mal, creí que había perdido tu cariño, yo siempre te he amado Shoto, sólo que…

—Lo sé mamá, sé que papá te llevó a un límite en el que no podías más.

—Pero aquí estás Shoto, me has ayudado a aclararme conmigo misma, ahora puedo estar más tranquila, hijo debes entender que la vida se trata de cometer errores, pero ya depende de ti corregirlos.

—Tienes razón, debo corregirlos, si no puedo con esto no seré capaz de convertirme en héroe, además de que por mi culpa uno de mis mejores amigos la está pasando mal, he sido egoísta y por querer ayudarme no ha podido estar con la chica que ama.

—Bueno, entonces lo mejor es que comiences pensando en cómo solucionarlo.

—Tienes razón mamá, yo…

Pero el sonido del celular del menor interrumpió la conversación, dudoso si contestar, su madre le sonrió indicándole que contestara, tomó su celular y se dio cuenta de que era de un número desconocido, se fijo y miró con aburrimiento la pantalla, ya que tenía la foto de perfil de Aoyama, suspiró, ¿debía verlo? Por culpa de ese tipo Momo la pasó demasiado mal, suspiró, en fin, ¿qué podría salir mal? Al abrir el mensaje, arqueó una ceja por lo que decía.

" **Mira cómo tu novio te pone los cuernos"**

¿Qué rayos quería decir con eso? ¿Se refería a Deku? ¿Deku le "estaba poniendo los cuernos"? Esto no huele nada bien, notó que había un archivo adjunto, dudoso, abrió el archivo viendo que era una imagen.

Shoto palideció, abrió los ojos con estupor.

Era una imagen de Deku y Bakugo besándose en un lugar público, el rubio encima del peliverde.

—¿Qué significa esto? —susurró aún en shock.

—¿Qué pasa hijo? —preguntó su mamá preocupada al ver al bicolor pálido.

Si esto llegó a Shoto, eso significaba que Aoyama se lo mandó a toda la escuela, lo que significa que también a…

—¡No puede ser!

Uraraka estaba en su habitación, con la mano temblorosa, Tsuyu la miraba preocupada.

—Esto debe ser un malentendido Ochako.

Uraraka sentía su corazón quebrarse.

—No es un malentendido Tsuyu, son Bakugo y…Deku.

—Seguro esto tiene una explicación, no te precipites a conclusiones, rabbit.

Las lágrimas de la castaña no tardaron en salir, tapó su boca, intentando que su voz no saliera, porque se quebraría sin dudarlo.

—Esos dos…son unos mentirosos—susurró.

Al llegar a su casa Bakugo rápidamente se encerró en su habitación, quería relajarse, pasóun momento horrible con el peliverde que prefiere borrar totalmente de su cabeza.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Su celular sonó, y al tomarlo vio que era Kirishima quien le llamaba, hastiado, respondió.

—¿Qué quieres?

— _¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco Bakugo?!_

—¿De qué rayos hablas?

— _¡¿Deku tiene novio?! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

—¡Maldita sea Kirishima! Sé más claro, no entiendo.

— _¿No te ha llegado un mensaje?_

—No lo sé, no me he fijado.

— _Seguro que sí, mira tu celular, lo comprenderás cuando lo veas._

Bakugo arqueó una ceja desconcertado, puso el altavoz y se fijó en los mensajes, en efecto había un mensaje, y la foto de perfil mostraba a Aoyama, Bakugo reviró los ojos, ese imbécil fue el culpable de que Momo la pasara tan mal, ¿qué querrá esa mierda ahora?

Abrió el mensaje, leyendo lo siguiente.

" **Si le tenías tantas ganas a Midoriya no debiste mostrarlo en público"**

¿A qué mierda se refería? Vio que había un archivo adjunto, sin más, lo abrió.

Sintió que su corazón se detuvo.

—No puede ser…—susurró mientras palidecía.

— _¿Ahora lo entiendes amigo?_

—Kirishima… ¿Sólo a ti te llegó esto?

— _Es Aoyama quien mandó el mensaje, así que está más que claro que se lo mandó a todo el salón, o peor aún…a toda la escuela._

Bakugo no podía creerlo, ¿acaso Aoyama estuvo presente cuando tuvo ese espantoso accidente con Deku?

Un momento…

Si se lo mandó a toda la escuela eso significa que…

—¡YAOYOZORU! —exclamó.

Momo miraba la pantalla de su celular, sin saber qué decir, sin saber qué pensar, sólo miraba la foto de Bakugo y Deku.

—Esto debe tener alguna explicación—susurró—ellos…no serían capaces de algo así.

Cuando parece que las aguas se calmaron, te das cuenta de que llega la verdadera tormenta.

 **Continuará…**


End file.
